


Keeping Alive

by mizxmacmanus



Series: Keeping [1]
Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizxmacmanus/pseuds/mizxmacmanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ending of 'Alone'. Daryl got to Beth in time to stop her from being taken by the car, leaving them to keep going, fighting to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tree House

**Author's Note:**

> Seasons Series is still going, I am half way through the final chapter of Summer of Change, and finishing up the outline to the sequel. This is just a little side project I thought I would write and put out.  
> Hope you enjoy it. :)

This had to of been the best idea he could have possibly thought of. There was no way for the herd of walkers that had been chasing them could get to them now, but they were stuck. The moment he caught sight of the rope ladder, all he could think about was getting _her_ safe. It was the best way to keep them alive, but he didn't realize that the herd would be snarling and snapping at them from below for who knows how long. But it was the best idea since they were safe and alive, since _she_ alive and save.

The tree house must have just been put up right before the dead started walking, new and unused still. It was on the outskirts of a small town, one where he had brought them into in search of food. They had been successful finding food and supplies they needed, but on their search for a place to rest for night they were cut off by a rather large herd of at least two dozen. And they ran, desperate to find somewhere to stay alive another night, away from danger. The tree house was just that, the place that was safe, no matter how cramped they were. 

The moonlight shined through the small window, lighting up the corner which she was huddled in. She was quiet, as she pulled out the small amount of food they had collected from her bag. Trying their best to ignore the snarls, they ate their small meal in quickly and quietly. After he watched her as she took her bag and placed it to rest behind her head, trying her best to get comfortable. The moment they got out of the prison, after what happened to her father, he swore to keep her safe. For Hershel. He couldn't do anything for her father, nor for her sister, for Rick or Judith, nor anyone else. Out of everyone in their group, it was her who got out with him. He wasn't sure how long he had shut down, blaming himself for everything, only doing what needed to keep them from being a meal. She was alive, the last of the prison group, the last of his family, the last of the life he was growing use to. She had to stay alive. 

She challenged him though, grew frustrated with his silence, with his lack of caring. She was hurting, and he only cared about his own self pity. Her reckless rebellion to him almost got them killed several times, all for a drink, but he still risked it for her. He knew she was going to do what she wanted anyways, so he went along to make sure she was alive. He got her what she wanted, he made damn sure that she would. He hadn't had anticipated what happened once she got her way, ending up showing her a side of him that hadn't been seen since before it all, they fought, and she broke down every wall he was building higher since losing everyone they love. Bringing him back from his dark world he created around him.

It caused him to see her in a different light. Made him care for his life once more, and care even more for hers. Her strength and determination brought a smile back to his face, something that was rare now a days with him. He didn't know what it was that was happening with her, what she was making him feel. She kept him positive with her optimism, she kept him going. He needed her, he needed her just as much as she needed him. She was the last of good in a world of evil and death. She changed his mind in more ways then one, changing him in more ways then one. Ever since the funeral home though, since he got to her in time to yank her away from whoever was trying to pull her into a car, his need for her to stay safe and with him grew more, needing her like he needed his crossbow to survive. 

Now there they were up in that tree house, with walkers snarling below them. The cool air whipped through the small doorway they had climbed through, watching her as she shivered in a ball in her corner, her gaze avoiding his. They never brought up what had been said or implied that night at the funeral home, the subject becoming almost taboo to bring up now for him. He had feared her response then, and he was terrified to find out what she had to say now. Her rejecting him playing in many ways through his head when he thought about it. 

"Cold?" His rough voice spoke suddenly, her eyes snapping up toward him, meeting his gaze. She only nodded, and without thinking about it, he moved over to her corner and laid next to her. The crossbow right next to them, in range to be grabbed quickly out of habit. He was able to feel her curious gaze on him as she sat up slightly. "Here."

His arms slinked around her shoulder pulling her to him. Her head rested on the soft old leather of his angel vest, snuggling close to him for warmth. Holding her close, his fingers started to trace over her covered skin. Even with her sweater, it didn't provide her with enough warmth that she needed. Following her small hand, he watched as she clenched her fist tight, holding the fabric of his clothes tightly. The snarls started to slowly die out. 

"Guess, they got tired of waitin'." She spoke quietly, her voice heavy with sleep his fingers found their way to her tangled pony, gently brushing a few tangles out. His eyes were on the doorway at the opposite side of where they were laying, his mind somewhere else, like it always did when they were safe for the night. "Thank you."

"For what?" She brought him back from his thoughts. He casted a glance down at the top of her blonde hair, he could feel her soft breathing start to slow. 

"For keepin' me safe." She clung to him tighter, her knuckles were almost white as she clung to his vest. Her body curved into him more, trying to stay warm. He inhaled her scent gently, smelling sweet even through the sweat and dry walker blood all over her. 

"Don' thank me, you been holdin' your own these last few weeks." This caused her to sit up and look down at him, their blue eyes mixing in the moonlight. He noticed that parts of her blonde hair were falling around her face, almost sticking out wildly, making her look so much younger than she was. 

"I wouldn' be where I'm at now without you, Daryl." Her eyes were bright as she watched him. Tucking a flyaway behind her ear, she kept her gaze on him. He only stared back at her, his shaggy hair almost hiding his eyes. She was right, he had taught her almost everything she needed to survive, she wouldn't have survived without his guidance and protection. They both knew that. He only grunted his reply, turning to look out the door once more, it had to be near midnight. 

He was still able to feel her gaze on him. He found her doing that more often then she use to, just watching him. When he first met her, her gaze annoyed him, hating that she was paying so close attention to him. She was just a girl to him then, not the woman she was almost three years later. Her gaze changed as her family and his group fought to survive together, it went from fear and curiosity to admiration and something else. What that something was he didn't know, he wasn't familiar to much when it came to things like that.

"What?" Daryl asked turning his head back to look at her, her gaze still on him. She only shared a small smile, and nestled herself back into his side. This time her hand slipped under this leather vest, laying flat over his chest. She didn't reply, just snuggled into him. He listened as she finally let herself fall asleep, her breathing soft and slow. 

Daryl didn't sleep though, he didn't get a good nights rest since they were at her family farm. It didn't matter how safe they were up in that small tree house, sleep wasn't going to come to him. The snarls finally completely faded out, indicating the group had moved on, leaving nothing but the sounds of the night and her soft breathing and soft whimpers from the nightmares she was having. He could feel her twitch in her sleep, pulling his arm tighter around her so she wouldn't suddenly thrash as she had before when she would finally sleep after not being able to sleep longer than 45 minutes at a time. 

"Daryl.." she whispered in her sleep, causing him to stiffen under her. He tilted his head down to watch her. Her hand was back into a fist, holding his shirt tightly in her grasp. She twitched as she let out a small sob in her sleep. 

"Beth.. hey.. hey wake up." Daryl nudged her awake, as her eyes shot open. She pulled from him looking at him in horror, wiping her face of the tears that had started to fall. He watched her with a concerned gaze, sitting up slightly. "I'm right here, I didn' go anywhere."

Beth hadn't cried since the their search for her booze, she never allowed herself to anymore. She had even made comments that they couldn't sit and cry feeling sorry for themselves. That it wasn't a luxury they had any longer. But there she was, tears streaming down her eyes, her gaze never leaving Daryl's concerned face. Before he knew it, she had lunged herself into him, her arms tight around his neck sobbing into his shoulder. His whole body went rigid, unsure how to react like all the other times she would touch him. Crying women was not his strongest point, never had been, hell, women in general was never his strong point. His mother had died when he was real young, and cause of his brother and the intense shyness he possessed, he never had gotten the hang of women. 

"You are.." Beth whispered as she pulled away to look at him, tears still falling. Her gaze was back to the same one she always gave him, but this time it was different. It made him uncomfortable almost, feeling like he was going to be set on fire by the way she was looking at him. Loosening her grip around his neck, she took her fingers and touch his cheek as if he was going to disappear. He stayed perfectly still as she looked over his face. "You are.."

"I ain't goin' no where." Daryl didn't need to know what her dream was about, it was clear by the way she was reacting toward him, that something had happened to him in it. He kept his gaze on her, as she ran her teary eyes over him looking for proof that he wasn't just in her mind. He didn't blame her from reacting that way, every time he shut his eyes the image of her nearly being yanked away from him would start to play, causing him to touch her hair, or any part he was able to show she was real. They were all they had left. 

Beth broke into a small watery smile, as his hard gaze softening as he looked at her. Dropping her fingers back to his chest, she took a deep breath fighting to keep herself calm and to not draw more attention. No matter how safe they were up high, neither wanted to listen to snarls and snapping for the rest of the night. Daryl didn't speak, nor did he move to quiet her sobs. His gaze watched her as she licked her bottom lip.

"Sorry.." Beth's voice was so soft and quiet that Daryl almost couldn't hear her. He only shrugged and looked away, only to have her fingers brushing the stubble on his chin. Her fingers were soft, nothing like his hard calloused ones, they were gentle against his rough hair. What she spoke next, caused him to look at her in surprise. "You changed my mind too."

Before Daryl could speak, her lips brushed against his own. It was so soft and quick, that Daryl almost didn't register it in his head. Staring at her, she only gave him a soft smile before laying her head onto his chest once more. She didn't speak after that, nor did she fall asleep. They just laid there together in silence, Daryl's mind reeling over it all. How had he changed her mind? What did he change?


	2. The Trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was kinda blown away when I saw how many people subscribed to this story so fast. :) here's chapter two. 
> 
> For progress and updates on this and Seasons series, check out my tumblr
> 
> http://mizxmacmanus.tumblr.com/

"Beth get the fuck out of here!" Daryl yelled as he shot an arrow through a head of what use to be a fast food worker. He was in between her and the walkers coming after them. Beth knew better to disobey him, as she took off through the woods going as fast as her feet would let her. He was close behind, bashing random walkers heads in with his crossbow that got to close to them. Their lungs burned as they burst through the trees to a large field.

It had been near a week since the tree house, and not a day went by that they didn't have to run. Not a moment did they get to stop and rest, to breath. The weather had been warm making the walkers more active, hungrier then usual. It was hard to have a moment to stop, without at least four on their heels at every turn. Daryl was running low on arrows, as Beth only had two more bullets left in her small hand gun. They relied mostly on their blades, but knew they would be needing more ammo soon. But every chance the two got anywhere close to a town to find a hunting shop to scavenge what they could find of ammo, they were cut off by groups of walkers. The numbers seemed to have doubled more in the last few days, and both started to blame the weather. 

"This way." Beth grabbed his wrist as they took off to their right toward the farthest part of the field. Daryl must have thought she was insane and knew better than to put them right in an open field, closed off on all sides, but he followed her anyways. The only thing they could hear at that moment was the crunch of the dried grass under their feet, and their labored breathing. 

Daryl chanced a look behind them and saw they had lost the group that was following them. They pushed forward though, as fast as they could to make as much of a distance they could. It was getting later into the evening, getting dark earlier where it was even more dangerous out since they wouldn't be able to see where they were going. Daryl knew neither have much more in them to chance another night out in the woods. He almost remembered a time where he rather had been out in the woods then in a house, a time where he didn't have someone to protect and wasn't constantly close to being ripped apart. Now anywhere they could barricade themselves inside he welcomed happily. Especially when he had another person to care for. 

They were no where near a town, or any type of neighborhood, only chance of finding refuge was if they came across a cabin or a trailer park. He hoped that luck was on their side that night, for her sake at least. Beth was still limping a bit from her twisted ankle, but it still slowed her. Though neither had a proper nights sleep in a while, it was showing more on her then him. She was looking thinner, her skin dull even under the heavy layer of dirt and grim, her breathing was more labored then before. Her eyes lost their shine, and it was getting harder for her to take down walkers that would slip past him to get to her. For her sake, he needed to find them somewhere. He would take a shack or another moonshine still, anything with walls and refugee for the night. 

It wasn't until they reached the barrier of trees on the other side that they stopped to breath. Beth collapsed onto the ground, it growing harder to catch her breath. It wasn't a moment later that Daryl was pulling her up, pressing the water bottle he kept in his pack to her lips. She welcomed the warm liquid with great eagerness as she took a generous gulp. Pulling the water bottle away Daryl made sure she was steady as he put the cap onto the bottle before slipping it into his pack. Daryl's face was filled with worry as he readjusted his pack onto his back, before making her look at him. He could see her fading away before his eyes. 

"We gotta keep movin', we need to find a cabin or sumthin'." He kept her close as he scanned the area. The small group that was chasing them were finally making their way from the woods, and there wasn't any more in sight. He directed her into the woods, keeping close behind her to be sure she wouldn't collapsed. 

They walked for what felt like ever, avoiding the small groups that wandered together. Daryl pushed on further then he normally would have before having them stop to make camp, but he had to find some sort of shelter this time. Her sleeping on the dirty ground out in the open wasn't going to be enough, not until he was sure he couldn't find anything. Something was telling him to keep going. 

The sun was barely poking through the trees when they found it. It was an old trailer, clearly abandoned. The old graveled road was covered in weeds that were poking through. The steps up to the porch were all cracked or broken, causing them to carefully make their way up. Even abandoned, the trailer looked like it was in good condition, the windows were all still intact as he peered inside. It was fully furnished from the looks of it, which gave him hope to give her a bed to rest in. Beth tried the door, and it was locked. He watched her as she made a thoughtful face, before looking down to the old welcome mat at the door. Looking over to Daryl quickly, Beth had a small smile on her tired face as she lifted the mat. 

Something truly was looking over them that day, as she picked up the key. Handing it to Daryl, he thought he caught her eyes shine for a brief moment, in hopes that it wasn't too good to be true. Unlocking the door, he swung it open, his crossbow up in defense as they slowly entered the trailer. Beth had his hunting knife in her hands, as they checked each room. To their relief it was completely empty, and quickly started to set up for the night. With the stairs were broken and loud enough to alert them if anything was to try and come up, but Daryl still set up their can alarm as Beth raided the cabinets in the kitchen finding dusty canned fruits, chili, refried beans, and green beans. There wasn't much, but it would fill their bellies for the night. 

"I think we need to knock on some wood or sumthin'. We might finally get a peaceful night for once." Daryl grunted as locked the door before started to hammer the large wooden wall carving that littered the walls to cover the few windows the place had. The trailer was a double wide, leaving a large living room area with a connecting kitchen, a master on one side, and two smaller rooms on the other. It had been well taken care of before it all went bad from the looks of it. "I think we should shut off them two other room, and just stick to the living room and the master. The bed looked nice and comfy for ya."

"Sounds good." Beth replied weakly as she placed the can onto the counter. Daryl moved toward her quickly as her knees buckled under her from exhaustion, catching her in time before she hit the ground. Her eyes drooping, days of no sleep finally taking their toll, but she still tried to force herself to keep going, just long enough to get their food ready. 

"You need to lay down." Daryl spoke softly to her as he scooped her into his arms. She didn't have the strength to argue with him, she just let him carry her to the master bedroom they choose to use for the night. The bed was an old queen, the comforter use to be a powder blue was covered in dust. Pulling the comforter aside, he laid her onto the bed and began to pull her boots off for her. "Just rest, I'll finish up securing the place and get dinner ready. You need it."

He moved to leave her to rest when she grabbed his hand weakly. Turning to look at her, he could see the dull shine in her eyes as she spoke with a small smile. "I think Daddy lead us here. He's watching over us like a guardian angel." Daryl didn't move as she smiled more into the pillow, sleep finally taking her. "Now go.. make us safer, Mr. Dixon."

The words barely left her lips that was asleep, snoring softly to herself. All Daryl was able to do was stare at the sleeping woman on the bed. He wasn't much for believing in angels or God, but what she had said haunted him as if he believed her. His gaze stayed on her sleeping form, paying attention to the way she cuddled into the dirty pillow the way she had with him the night in the tree house. He made a note to shake out the sheets when she finally work up, hoping she didn't get struck suddenly with allergies cause of all the dust. 

He kicked himself mentally thinking maybe he should have just laid her on the couch before shaking out the bed, but he didn't think it all the way through. The moment she collapsed from exhaustion, he could only think of getting her into the bed that he had been almost desperate to find for her. Continuing to watch her, Daryl felt a tug as he saw how peaceful she finally looked, her face wasn't contorted into a frown, nor had a nightmare attacked her from the second she allowed herself to rest. She should have never had to of gotten that way, but they couldn't stop moving. If they took down ever walker that came their way, instead of running, their chances of surviving would be slimmer then they already were. Neither would survive if they did that. 

His eyes roamed over her sleeping figure as he pulled a sheet over her. He took note to check to see if there might be a well with water in it so she could shower. Tearing his gaze away from her sleeping form, he hung a blanket over the bedroom window, before pushing the large cabinet dresser in front of it securing it. Turning to make sure he didn't wake her, but she was dead asleep which was a relief to him. He felt guilty for letting her get that bad, but a part of him told him to keep going that they would find somewhere to rest their heads, for a night or for a few days, depending on how long she needed to get back on her feet. 

He made his way out of the room, giving her privacy as he continued to secure the house without making much noise. He found clothes in the other two rooms, hoping they would fit Beth since he was sure she would want to change into something cleaner. After doing another check over the trailer, Daryl dropped his crossbow onto the coffee table in front of the old couch, he moved to the kitchen to open a can of beans for himself.

"Jackpot." Daryl laughed to himself as the stove successfully turn on, showing the propane still worked. Maybe Beth was right, that someone was watching over them, that maybe it was Hershel was watching over after all. She had been in almost a state of delirium when he laid her in the bed, almost sounding like Rick when she spoke. The thought of Rick sent a pain through his chest, pushing the thoughts away. Finding the can opener quick, he opened the can before placing it onto the stove, not bothering to look for a pan. 

Searching through the drawers, he found a oven mitt and some silverware. Looking over toward the bedroom, he got a good view of the bed and the sleeping girl in it. His mind began to wander back to the tree house, and what she had said to him. _'You changed my mind too.'_ It confused him, what had he changed her mind about? Her vague words haunted him since, even when he didn't have time to think it over, it was still there in the back of his mind playing on repeat. 

Flopping onto the couch with his now warmed can of beans, he thought back to what she had done after what she said. She had kissed him, but it was quick, being over as soon as it started. She didn't bring it up the next day either, making him grateful, even though it hadn't completely left his mind. Eating his food quietly, he thought about what was happening with the youngest Greene, trying to figure out what exactly was there between them. Staring forward, he placed the half eatened can next to his crossbow, unsheathing his daggers placing them next to everything else. 

Beth had gotten under his skin, and he couldn't get her out. He was addicted to her good nature, to watching her. He knew better than to think any further with her, to try and pursue anything. She was Beth, the youngest daughter of a man he respected and saw as a father, and sister of the young woman who fought beside him to stay alive. She played mommy to little Ass-Kicker after Lori died, and took care of the inside of prison, ensuring there was a meal on the table for them all. Most of all, she was only eighteen years old, young enough to be his daughter had he ever had one. No matter how mature she acted, or how mature she looked, she was still a girl in several ways. He shouldn't be looking at her or thinking of her in any other way then platonic.. as his family. His only family left. 

Fishing through his bag, he pulled out the pack of smokes he pulled from a walker days before the tree house. He hadn't had one since then, and was desperate to have one then. Lighting the stick, Daryl inhaled the harsh stale tobacco letting the nicotine take over his senses. Looking toward the ceiling, Daryl closed his eyes, taking long drags to make smoke rings as he tried to think of something other than the sleeping girl in the other room. Putting out the cigarette in an ashtray that was in one of the smaller rooms, Daryl ran his hands over his face starting to feel his own exhaustion coming through. It was like luck was on their side finally, and for once he was hopeful that they found a place to keep them safe for a few days. A smile playing on his lips as he slumped back into his comfortable position, relaxing for once.

Beth slept for almost a full day, she hadn't slept that hard and comfortably since her bed back on her lost farm. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, half expecting to see herself surrounded by trees with Daryl crouched close by watching for any sign of danger, but a moment later remembering them arriving to the trailer. Sitting up slowly, she looked down realizing she was no longer in the clothes she arrived in, but a overly large t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. Daryl must have changed her from her dirty clothes while she slept, so she could be more comfortably. This caused her to blush as she slipped out of the bed, grabbing the hunting knife he left on the night stand for her. There was a small stack of clean clothes next to it. 

A smile started to play on her face as she turned to look through the doorway, the knife gripping tightly in her hand. Walking out of the room she found she was alone, Daryl no where to be found. Panic struck through her for a moment, before seeing a piece of paper with a can of peaches on it, a full water bottle beside it. Moving the can to the side so she could pick up the note. She was barely able to read the messy handwriting from the hunter. 

__**gon to hunt. b bak soon  
Hope u enjoi the peaches til then.  
Daryl**

Beth giggled at the note, picking up the can of peaches. Checking the door to find it was locked, Beth moved toward the kitchen to find something to eat with. Once she popped open the can, she instantly dug in realizing how hungry she was. Plopping back down onto the couch, and downed almost half the bottle of water. Daryl's hunting knife in front of her, next to his note. By the time Beth was finished with the can of peaches, there was movement toward on the other side of the door causing her to jump up, grabbing the knife from the table. 

Daryl slipped in quietly, several squirrel and rabbit carcasses hanging from his belt. He caught sight of her as he shut the door, locking it once more. He took in her wide eyes, with her hair matted and tangled around her face, his knife clenched tightly in her hand. It was hard to not chuckle at her. "I see you're back from the dead."

She giggled at his small joke. He noticed that she had some color back in her face, and her movements were no longer sluggish and slow. The color was slowly finding its way back onto her cheeks, her eyes starting shining brightly once more. She hadn't changed out of the shirt and shorts he changed her into yet, causing him to blush. He had changed her the night before, careful to not look at her braless breast or her panties. He remembered they were green though, the color was almost all he could think of as he went out hunting, breaking one of his last three arrows cause of it. 

"How long have I been out?" Beth asked, as Daryl made his way toward the kitchen to skin their meal for the night. Daryl only shrugged dropping the dead animals into one side of the sink, squinting through the only window he didn't board up, from the looks of the sun in the sky it was nearing four in the afternoon. 

"From the looks of it. A day, give or take a few hours." Daryl replied shooting her a small smirk, trying to not notice how she looked to him at that moment. She looked like a complete mess even with the clean clothes he put on her, wild looking. He found he liked that, her looking wild, it was cute. "There's a well, but it ain't connect to this place. So.. if you wanna have a bath or somethin'.. I can use some of these buckets in that closest to fill the tub..."

Beth stared at him with the same gaze as he casted a small glance toward her, before reverting his gaze back to his task. Daryl always had at least two sharp hunting knives on him at all times, but since leaving the prison with Beth, he would have her carry one so she could defend herself if he couldn't get to her in time. He tried his best to ignore the gaze, not seeing the small smile playing on her face. "Yea I'd like that."

Daryl only nodded as he quickly skinned the squirrels getting the little meat that it offered for their dinner. His face was set in a hard look as he worked, her gaze finally leaving him. Listening to her move back over toward the couch, he heard her sigh softly. 

"How long are we gonna be here?" She wasn't asking cause she didn't like the place, she loved any form of shelter now a days, she was just wondering. Daryl was quiet as he worked, not giving her a proper answer. It was like she wasn't there, as he finished skinning blood covered both sides of the sink and his hands. 

Without any noise, he cleaned his hands with his red rag before grabbing the buckets he had pulled from the closet next to kitchen. Beth watched him as he exited quickly through the door returning a few minutes later, before searching for a large pot. He worked quickly and quietly, filling the tub in the master bathroom with a mixture of hot and cold well water. As he poured the last of the water into the tub, he looked up to see Beth had followed him this time into the bathroom. She was standing there, her arms wrapped around her, biting at her bottom lip. 

Straightening himself, he watched her was her gaze moved to the tub, a smile appearing on her face. Daryl felt his face warm as she moved slowly into the room. Before Daryl could move, she was in front of him, her blue eyes almost at full shine once more locking with his own bright blues. She placed one of her small hands on his chest as she moved closer to him. His breath hitched as he watched the young woman lift herself onto her tip toes, her lips brushing his cheek. It felt like he was just burnt, causing him to back away slightly. 

She was so close to him that her body nearly was pressed against his. He took a deep breath fighting to calm himself, keeping the urge to pull her into him, to forget all the reasons telling him he shouldn't. Beth smiled softly as she backed away, feeling his discomfort. "I'll be out shortly."

"Uh, yea. I'll have dinner ready." Daryl nodded quickly, thankful for the space she now gave him. He excited the bathroom quickly, not chancing a glance back toward her. He wasn't ready to face the feelings he knew he wasn't going to get over anytime soon. 

Beth watched him exit the room, intrigued by his hasty exit, but she didn't read into it any farther then that. Slipping off the clothes she was wearing, she slipped into the water. It was more on the cold side then warm she didn't care though, it just felt good to be able to bath again. She wasn't going to complain about the water even if she did care, cause Daryl did this for her. Watching as the water grow murky and dirty, Beth washed off everything that covered her skin, and got to wash her hair for the first time in nearly six months. There was a time where she would've wash her hair almost every day, never liking it to be dirty, now she was lucky to even find a pond or a lake to rinse herself off. 

It felt like a weight lifted off her as she pulled herself out of the water, feeling clean once more. Grabbing the towel that was placed on the toilet for her, Beth wrapped the soft material around her small body. She brushed out all the tangles, watching herself in the mirror, allowing her thoughts to drift back to the funeral home, and to the tree house. The way he looked at her when he pretty much told her that she was what changed his mind, and that he was getting feelings for her. Staring at herself in the mirror, she thought back to the look on his face when he pulled her back from the creep who was trying to grab her from the black car. They ran so fast and far that night, not stopping until it was day break and their legs were like rubber. He had been so scared that he was going to lose her that night, his eyes gave it away days after it happened as they watched her every move. Worried she would just disappear before his eyes. 

She never made it a secret that she found Daryl interesting, that she looked up to him for all he had done for the group. He was a provider, a great leader, with a kind heart, and he did everything he could to keep everyone alive, to keep Judith alive, to keep her alive. She never trained the idea of him in any way other than just Daryl, even when she watched him hold the baby for the first time, giving her a bottle of formula that the infant desperately needed. Beth could remember a pull at her heart when he did this, but only took it as admiring his gentleness to the little girl. 

The day Zach died, was when she knew there was something special between them when he came into give her the news of her fallen boyfriend. He allowed her to hug him in comfort, even though she showed no tears. She didn't cry anymore she had told him, but she was happy she got to know him. She remembered the gaze he gave her, one filled with concerned. Averting her eyes to the thin scar on her wrist, hating that ever since she made the cut everyone treated her like she was a fragile doll, as if she would try again at any moment. Even Daryl would at times. 

He brought up both her dead boyfriends, and her wrist the day at the moonshine still, saying cruel things to her. He had broken down to her soon after, blaming himself for the lose of their family, and they ended the night with setting the house they were staying in on fire. Grabbing her bracelet, she slid it back over her wrist giving herself one last look in the mirror. The clothes Daryl had found were perfect for her size, as she slipped on the tight black skinny jeans with a gray v-neck t-shirt. Daryl had placed a bra out for her, but she had forgoed a bra long ago never looking back since. The smell of cooking meat met her nose making her mouth water. The can of peaches wasn't filling enough, and Beth found herself hungry once more. 

"It smells delicious in here." She smiled walking out of the room, Daryl had pulled out two plates and placed several pieces of meat on each place, and dumped some green beans next to it. Walking over toward him, he handed her the plate before making his own. "Chef Daryl, I can get use to this."

"Shut up." Daryl growled playfully as they made their way back to the comfortable couch, enjoying their dinner in silence. The room was lit with a few candles as the sun disappeared over the horizon, leaving a soft glow over them through the spaces that he couldn't cover on the windows. Daryl chanced a glance over to her to watch her eat her food more delicately then he was. "So how did I change your mind?"

"What?" Beth looked at him confused, lowering her plate. She heard him correctly, and remembered telling him that a week prior. It just surprised her that he was the first to bring it up. 

"You said I changed your mind." Daryl grunted as he placed his already finished plate on the coffee table. His gaze was back on her as she looked down at her food. "How?"

"I decided on something after Jimmy died." Beth started, her voice casual. Daryl's gaze never wavered. "And I changed my mind too."

"What was it you decided on?"

"To let myself fall in love."


	3. The convenient store

The place had looked like it had been looted and ransacked several times over as the two slipped into the abandoned convenient store. Daryl held his crossbow up as he turned to scan the empty store, Beth close behind with his hunting knife in her hands. It was dark inside and it was hard to see, but she was able to see Daryl motion his head for her to move forward. 

"Pretty sure this place is cleared out already." Daryl whispered to her as they made their way down one of the aisles, the shelves were almost bare. Beth grabbed whatever was left, which really anything but little knick knacks. "We'll just grab whatever's left and get the hell out of here."

Going down each aisle they desperately searched for food. Luck wasn't on their side that day, the only thing they could find was a can of dog food. Even though they most likely wouldn't eat it, Beth still stuffed it into her bag incase they were desperate. Once each aisle was searched by the two, Daryl pointed toward a door that lead to the back of the store. Making their way slowly over, Daryl moved closer to the door, his crossbow ready. Looking over his shoulder toward Beth, he spoke quickly his voice lower than normal, "If shit gets fuckin' crazy, run. Ya hear me? Just run."

Beth nodded, no matter how many times she would hear him say that, it still didn't feel right to do so. She didn't like it at all, to leave him behind. He would always be on her heel when she did, but she feared the day that he might not be behind her. Even the invincible Daryl Dixon won't always come out on top, no matter how much she convinced herself it would be him who would survive out of them both. Gripping the hunting knife tightly while her heart pounded in her throat, Beth watched as he pushed the door open slowly. For a moment, she thought she would have been able to breath a sigh of relief until the snarls and growls filled the air. 

Daryl jumped back as two very large walkers came bursting though, an arrow flying through ones head almost immediately. Turning to take off, the two were met with more growls, four more walkers entering the store catching their scent. Beth's blade pushed through the two closest ones as she ran down one of the aisles, Daryl close behind as walkers started to fill into the store from the front. They were cut off at the end of the aisle by a group, there was too many to take down. Twisting his crossbow back behind him, it connected with the head of the larger walker as Beth took down a small woman that was badly decaying. Pushing the third walker to the side, the pair took off back down the aisle they came from. 

Pushing through the back door, Daryl caught sight of an emergency exit at the end of the room. Racing toward the back door, Beth used her strength to push through the metal door. It wouldn't budge, as Beth desperately pushed at it, the smell of pungency and the sounds of the dead snarls started to fill the room. Daryl shot an arrow through the closest ones head before slamming his own body against the door, with no luck. It was a dead end, it was their dead end Beth feared. Daryl was out of arrows, forcing him to swing his weapon toward the predators. He kept himself planted between them and Beth, taking them down as they came for them. 

"Go! Get out of here now!" Daryl yelled as he pushed hard against the largest remaining walker, giving her room to push past them both toward the door to the store. Beth turned at the door to see Daryl's crossbow sliding across the room as the large dead man started to over power the hunter. Panic rushed through her as he tried to grab for his hunting knife, but was knocked onto his back before he could have a chance. 

Panic shot through Beth as she watched the scene before her. Daryl struggled with the corpse to keep it from getting to his skin. She had to think fast rushing toward the crossbow, yanking the arrow out of one of the bodies as she went. Remembering how Daryl showed her how to load it, she pulled back the strong string til she heard a click. Loading the bolt into it, she lifted it trying to get a good aim on the walker and to not hit Daryl in the process. 

Daryl didn't notice that Beth was still in the room as he fought against the man, whose skin on his face was half missing. He must have been still fresh enough to still have strength that Daryl was barely able to fight against. His leather sleeved arms were caught in the creatures hands, trying to struggle to get free to grab the knife at his belt. Suddenly the walker went still, a bolt going straight through his head. The body slumped down against Daryl, who pushed the thing off him immediately. Standing he stared at the body, before looking toward where the bolt had came from. His eyes widened when he saw her standing there, her eyes wide, the crossbow still in her hands aiming in his direction.

A mixture of pride and anger shot though him as he advanced on the young woman, retrieving the arrow in the process. Grabbing his crossbow, he wrapped his free hand tightly around her wrist his eyes hard as he pulled her from the back, and ran out of the store quickly. Snarls and hissing following behind them from the walkers now wandering the store. Racing through the small parking lot, the two ran through the wooded area next to the store, distancing them as far as possible. After being sure they weren't being followed, Daryl stopped and turned onto Beth, his eyes flashing. 

"I told you to fuckin' get out of there!" Daryl yelled, although he was glad she didn't listen to him, he still couldn't help but worry about what if she hadn't of shot the arrow in time, and the thing advanced on her. Her eyes widen in shock, before her face contorted into anger. "You need to learn to fuckin' listen when I tell ya something."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?!" She snapped back, yanking her arm away. He was actually angry at her for saving his life? What was wrong with him? "You almost become a walkers dinner just now! And you're really gonna yell at me for not listening to you?"

"What if you didn' get to me in time?! What if you got trapped in there with more walkers? You were suppose to get out of there! Who cares about me, focus on keepin' your fuckin' self alive!" Daryl growled as he readjusted his crossbow over his body. He screwed up back there, he knew it. He hadn't been thinking straight after their failed attempt to get through the back exit, and he almost paid the price. He wasn't invincible like everyone would say, and that day showed just how much closer he gets to death then her. He couldn't slip up like that again, not when there was someone else depending on him. Beth let out a loud grunt in frustration and pushed him as hard as she could, fighting the angry tears that were welding into her eyes. 

"How dare you fuckin' say that! I fuckin' care you stubborn ass!" Beth's voice was unsteady as he stared at her, she pushed against him hard again. He allowed her to push him, her anger overriding his own. Her eyes giving away so many emotions toward him. "I wouldn' last another minute out here without you! Even if I could fend for myself, I couldn'! I can' do this without you! I can't! How dare you say who cares about you! When I--"

Daryl cut her off by grabbing her face and pulling her to him, his lips pressing against hers. Beth gasped as the sudden pressure on her lips, but sunk into the kiss instinctually. The kiss was slow, but urgent, filled with so much need. Her arms wrapped around his neck slowly while his tongue swept through her mouth. Pulling away slowly, Daryl leaned his forehead against hers, both trying to catch their breath.

"I can' handle the thought of losing you, too," His voice was low, as her hands moved to cup his own face. He thought back to all the people they had lost, the people who never left his thoughts. Pulling away, their eyes met. "You saved my life, and I, thank you.. but my life ain' as important as yours.. if anything happened to you I don' know if I can live with myself. You gotta start listenin' to me, ya hear?"

The shuffling of leaves tore them away from each other, his hand sliding into hers as they took off in the opposite direction. Neither had it in them to take down whatever it was, just had enough in them to get as far as they could away. The sun was reaching the horizon when Daryl decided they put enough distance between them, the store, and whatever was chasing them to set up camp for the night. While he hurried to put up the tin alarms around their small make shift camp, Beth started a small fire in a small hole she made. Finding a seat next to her, Daryl loaded his remaining bolt onto the crossbow before propping it ready to use, noting they really needed to find more ammo, or at least find somewhere they could bunk long enough to make himself more. 

Slipping her hand into the bag she pulled out the beat up can, and studied it. Beth cringed inwardly that it was the only thing they were able to find. Had it gotten so rough that they had to resort to eating dog food? Sitting there staring at it, the fire crackling in front of the two, Beth only sighed her hunger starting to escape her. Daryl's eyes were trained on the surrounding area around them, watching for any unwelcomed movement. But his thoughts were elsewhere, thinking back to the trailer, back to her words. The thoughts that had been nagging at him since then, like they always had when she would do or say something in simple passing. She had changed the subject quickly after she told him she was allowing herself to fall in love with him, not giving him a chance to answer her. As if she didn't want to hear what he had to say about it, if he did have anything to say. 

Daryl didn't understand her and her dismissive attitude toward how she was feeling for him. She wasn't fighting it, he was able to tell by her gazes, but she didn't try to push it further. He wasn't sure if he had wanted to pursue something either, why would we would they want to in a world like that? Where at any moment they could be snatched from each other? They were growing attached to each other, where they would panic if the other wasn't near. It would already be painful enough to lose her where they were now, it would destroy him if he lost her after allowing himself to dive further into his feelings. Something he wasn't prepared for. 

She must have felt the same way as he did, since she continued on like she never said anything to him at all. Maybe it should have stayed that way, just passing words and conversations with no promise, but a part of him wondered if they needed this. To be able to have something special at the end of the world. Maybe it would make it worth their remaining time on earth, maybe he can finally let someone in for once. She was already so deep under his skin, getting to him more now than she ever had. Back at the prison never in a million years did he dream of little Beth Greene as someone he would consider as someone more than the pseudo mother to a baby who lost her mother. A weak link to their group.

Now, he started to see her in a new light. She had grown so much since then, after months with her alone in these woods, she wasn't the same girl as she was then. She was different, she said she wasn't as strong as the other women of the group, but she was even though she didn't believe so. She wasn't her sister, she wasn't Michonne, and she wasn't Carol. She was Beth. The thought of Carol pained him, remembering his best friend, one of the only people who understood him in this world. Not the way the blonde next to him did though, she understood him on a level that Carol was never able to touch. Giving his life more meaning then to just survive. He was nothing before everything went to shit, and now he had meant something, meant something to everyone. Especially her. 

He watched as she stared at the bent can, the look on her face was filled with disappointment. He made a note to go hunting at first light, to get them something better than just dog food. After a few minutes of watching her curiously, the young woman sat the can down in defeat, a soft sigh escaping her lips , turning to look over toward him. He looked away quickly, scanning an area where some rustling came from. 

"You're wrong." Beth spoke suddenly, causing him to look over to her after deciding it was far enough away from them. She was looking at the fire, her blue eyes in some far away place. She must have felt his eyes on her cause she looked at him. Her eyes connecting with his own blues ones, a small smile playing on her face. "You're life is just as important as mine. Don' think any different. It's important to me, you're important to me. As far as living with yourself if anything happens to me, you will. You'll fight to survive like you always have been." 

Daryl looked down toward his crossbow, lost in thought at her comments. He felt her shift to give more of her attention to him, her eyes shining against the light of the fire when he looked at her once more. He noticed how her hair glowed, a pale yellow color. Her face was covered in dirt, but she still had this beauty to her. He could never denied he didn't already think she was pretty, she was a pretty girl, but how she looked that night, the way the moon and the light from the fire lit her up, she was stunning. 

He watched as she licked her bottom lip, watching him. They were no longer dancing around the dangerous path, they had crossed a line that night at the funeral home. Everyday he grew more protective of her, more persistent on teaching her to defend herself, do whatever he could to keep her safe and alive. He gave up searching for the rest of their family long ago, but with her. He would never give up, no matter where it goes. He would do anything to keep her breathing. 

"This ain' smart," Daryl spoke finally shaking his head, her eyes never changed though as she watched him. "You an' me...just ain' smart."

"Sometimes you do dumb things," Her voice changed, as if offended he would say something like that. His thumb slowly found its way to his mouth as he started to chew on his thumb, he could see in her eyes there was rejection. 

"Just cause I said it ain' smart, don' mean its dumb neither." Daryl spoke softly, watching as the flames started to get lower. He tossed a few more sticks they had gathered into it, to keep them warm from the freezing wind. Beth smiled softly, as his lips touched her forehead. He wasn't sure if it was the right decision to give them a shot, but who could know if it not trying was the right way to go either. He wasn't sure about really anything anymore, not for a long time. He was only sure that he didn't want her leaving his side ever. "Try and get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

"I couldn' sleep if I tried." Beth scoffed, as she leaned her head onto his shoulder, her hand slipping into his free hand. He looked at her sideways, before leaning his head against hers, both lost in their own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :) 
> 
> Remember for progress updates for this story or my other upcoming story, please check out my tumblr:
> 
> http://mizxmacmanus.tumblr.com/


	4. The Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning ;)

_"I'm talking loud not saying much I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet." The soft voice filled the cellblock as she carried the small little girl in her arms, trying to get her down for a nap. The rain pounded against the windows of the prison, the sky too dark to give good lighting into the cold concrete building. "Shoot me down, but I get up. I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away."_

_Her moves with the little girl was natural, maternal. If one didn't know the situation that caused her to come to care for the baby, it would have been easy to assume that she was her mother. But Beth wasn't her mother, she was just caring for the child whose mother died to bring her into this world. Looking down at the baby with a small smile she kissed the top of her head, as the little girl fought to sleep. So she kept singing, as they climbed the steps to her cell she shared with the infant._

_Standing at the top of the stairs, she cradled the girl lovingly as she looked up to the window. The soft patter was started to beat harder against the glass, and there was a flash that lit the whole cell block. It was lightening and Beth pulled the baby more into her body almost as if she was trying to protect her from the storm. Hearing the soft snores coming from the baby, she tore her gaze from the window to carry the child to their sharing cell. Unbeknownst to the two females, that there was someone else listening to her soft singing hidden away in his own cell._

The lightening flashed across the sky, lightening the small cabin the couple were secured in now. It had started pouring a few hours before the two came across a small hunting cabin, both soaked to the bone. It wasn't hard to take down the badly decayed walker that had been occupying the cabin, the two worked quickly to get the place secure before they could focus on their wet clothes. Daryl tossed the body out of the cabin into the mud that was forming in front of the cabin door, before pushing the dried blood soaked couch against the door to keep it shut since the door was busted through. The man who had been occupying the cabin must have been bitten and had changed on the couch, leaving the bed in the far corner of the cabin untouched.

While Beth searched the kitchen for anything they could eat that night, Daryl decided to search through the drawers and closets for anything they could use. After finding blankets in the closet to cover the windows, Daryl moved his attention to a detached metal cabinet by the door. There was a lock on the front of it, and Daryl frowned in annoyance. Whatever could be in there ran the chances of helping the two out greatly. Without a word to the girl, he pushed the couch out of the way of the door and making his way back out into the rain. Hearing his shuffling Beth had to turned in time to see him returning back through the door, tracking mud in and once more soaked to the bone.

Once the door was shut and barricaded, the young woman watched as he made his way to the metal cabinet once more, catching something small and silver in his hand. It was a key that must have been in the pocket of the corpse Daryl had tossed out. A key to the cabinet the hunter was now unlocking, and she hurried over to him, abandoning her own search for food. He looked over his shoulder to her, smirking at her he pulled the lock off and opened the cabinets. Beth never thought she would be so excited to see hunting rifles, hand guns, and enough ammo to last them a while. There was even a bow with plenty of arrows. The couple couldn't contain their excitement as Beth squealed in joy hugging the older man happily, the sound of a very loud clap of thunder couldn't even drown out the beautiful sound of her as Daryl started to check out everything. 

"Damn, there's enough ammo in here to start a small army." Daryl laughed as he pulled out a double barrel shot gun. Checking it out, he turned to look at Beth, a wide boyish grin on his face. She couldn't help but notice how much younger he looked in that moment, like a kid in a candy store. "Guy, must've been a weapon nut or some shit. Didn' do shit for him though."

Beth ignored his last comment as she pulled out a small hand revolver, much like the one she use to have before accidentally losing it when trying to get away from walkers during one of their scavenges for food. Slipping it into her back pocket, she grabbed a box of ammo and moved to one of the chairs at the table near the kitchen, loading it the moment she sat down. Daryl stopped filling his bag with the different boxes of ammo and handguns to watch her finish load the revolver. She spun the barrel before closing it back up, a proud smile playing on her lips. 

The already dark sky grew darker as the evening went on, leaving them with only a few oil lamps and a small wood stove to give them light and for warmth. Neither's clothes were dry yet, leaving them to shiver as they finished putting up the blankets over the windows to keep the light in to not draw attention to them. Covering the last window by the bed, Beth turned to see Daryl's back was to her working on getting the stove going with the wood piled next to it. He looked like he had been lost in thought as the cabin grew warm from the small fire. 

"Maybe you should get those wet clothes off, they can dry better if I lay them out in front of that thing." She spoke up. Daryl turned to say a lewd joke to her, but his words were lost in his throat as his eyes widened. Her back was to him as she was slipped her still wet jeans off, giving him a perfect view of the small black panties that barely covered her round ass. 

He couldn't move or say anything as he watched her pull her shirt over her head. Even though they had said they were going to give what was happening a chance, they hadn't gone farther than a few kisses at night or when they had a moment to sit and rest. It wasn't that he didn't want to, the painful strain in his pants proved that, he just wasn't sure if she would want to after all. Kissing and holding hands was one thing, but sex was something different. He cursed himself for thinking such thoughts when she was doing something so innocent as to get out of the wet clothes. Watching how the muscles under her pale skin moved, his eyes running her small frame trying to commit everything to memory.

He then realized what she was doing, and that what she was doing wasn't innocent at all. Her boldness was astounding, her forwardness, not as shy as he thought she was. She had finished taking off her clothes, her back still to him. She had taken the falling braid out and let her wet hair draped over her body. It was near the center of her back now, clumping together in wet dreads. Beth hadn't turned or looked over her shoulder, almost scared to turn around so Daryl started by kicking off his mud soaked boots as his hands made their way to his belt buckle. The thuds from the boots drew attention from her, causing her to turn her head to look toward him. Her arms covering her breast, and Daryl remembered how she never wore a bra anymore from when he changed her back at the trailer. Their eyes met, his pants falling to his feet before stepping out of them. The soft glow of the oil lamps and the small light from the stove dimly lighting the room, but Daryl was still able to see her soft white skin as she turned fully toward him. 

His eyes flicked to her bracelet on her wrist, remembering what it hid. Beth's eyes followed his, before looking back up to him. He had removed his angel vest while setting up the fire, but his thick long sleeved plaid shirt stayed buttoned up. He had scars all over his body, ones that he was sure she had seen when her father tended to his arrow and gun shot wound, but at that moment he felt self conscious about what was under his shirt. His eyes followed her as she made her way toward the small twin bed to sit on the edge, her eyes finding their way back to his. 

She had removed her hands from her chest, and Daryl felt the air leave him. He had kept himself from looking at the trailer, but that moment he couldn't tear his gaze away from her small pale teardrop breast. Her light pink nipples were hard, but not from the cold as Daryl licked his bottom lip. His eyes roamed down to her long legs that were crossed at the ankle, while she played with her bracelet. Slowly making his way over, he stood in front of her, taking her hand to stand. Beth's blue eyes met his own, his thumb running over her palm. 

Using her freehand, she moved up his covered shirt undoing the buttons slowly. His hand moved further to her wrist, pulling the bracelet off to reveal a thick scar. He could feel her stop her movement and her eyes fell onto the scar. Memories from back at the moonshine still came to her, remembering how he threw what she did in a moment of despair into her face. She wouldn't look at him then, just kept her gaze on his large tanned thumb rubbing over the raised skin. 

"Here." He spoke softly pulling away and slipped the plaided shirt off him, the wife beater he wore under followed. Her eyes roamed over the tattooed name before landing on a few scars on his chest, breathing in his sight. He was lean, strong, his body lighter than the dark color of his arms still tanned from exposing them to the sun. "Now we can both see each other's scars."

Beth's eyes shot up to his in surprise, her body moving closer to him. Daryl's other hand found its way to her blonde hair, and gripped it gently. Both were holding their breaths, the only sound being heard was the storm raging outside the cabin. Moving her hand up his chest, Beth slowly snaked her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. Their lips met in a slow timid kiss that deepened quickly. Daryl's tongue swept through her mouth gently, her fingers playing with the back of his hair. 

"I'm not a virgin." Beth spoke breaking away from the kiss, her eyes filled with worry that he wouldn't like that. He only chuckled and pulled her into another kiss, one more sure and powerful. He didn't care that she wasn't a virgin, in fact he was happy she _wasn't_ one. It was already taking so much of him to not show how nervous he was to be doing this with her, he wasn't even sure if he would've been able to go through with it if she was. He wasn't ready to take that responsibility, and was able to breath a sigh of relief that he didn't have to. 

Pushing her back onto the bed, Daryl awkwardly laid on top of her. Beth propped herself up onto her elbows, her eyes looking up to him. She wasn't a virgin, but she wasn't experienced in the intimate act. It was intoxicating for the young girl as he continued on, his rough stubble scratched deliciously against her skin as he light brushed his lips over her jaw and down her neck. Letting out a soft sound, Beth tilted her head back to allow him better access to her neck. Feeling his teeth suddenly sink into her neck made the girl gasp loudly, his tongue running over the indents where his teeth were. The bite mark already had a bruise forming, and would probably stick around for a while on her. Something Daryl liked the thought of. 

She never felt so turned on before, not even when she was alone in her cell on nights she couldn't sleep. His mouth was slowly gliding over her collarbone, sucking on random places of his choosing. Holding himself with one arm, he moved the other so his hand would light slide down the middle of her breast, before moving slowly over one, kneading at it gently. His rough palm brushed against her harden nipple, causing her to arch her back up. She felt herself growing wetter, squirming under his touch. Daryl took his time to get to her breast, trying to memorize how her skin felt beneath his lips, how she squirmed and moved against him.

Placing light kisses over her soft breast, he purposely missed the harden peaks that begged him to suck on them, but he kept his slow exploration. His hand that was touching her slide down her side, making sure he gripped her round ass before sliding over the side of her legs then back. A gasp met his ears as his lips finally clasped on the delicious pink nipple, causing Daryl to groan against her breast, his hand grabbing her ass once more. 

Even with her body not clean, she tasted fresh to him. New. He was addicted instantly to the way her skin felt, how it tasted. He was losing himself in her more, needing her more like a drug. Her soft gasps and moans rang in his ears like music. He wasn't sure how he managed to go so long without hearing those beautiful sounds, he wanted to hear her make them even more to make up for lost time. His tongue swirled over the peak, before giving the same attention to the other. He was growing painfully hard, pushing himself against her.

Beth was able to tell he was holding back, wanting to make their first time together matter. She hadn't been sure what had came over her to take off her clothes. Maybe it was cause she was cold, or she was in a great mood from finding the ammo they had desperately needed. It didn't matter the reason honestly, she just knew she just wanted him. She wasn't sure the next time they would have a chance to indulge in each other like this. Or if there would be a next time. She wanted to make it matter as much as he did. To create a memory that they would remember for the rest of their days. Moving her arms from their propped position, Beth fell back onto the soft bed. Her nipple popping out of his mouth with a soft pop. 

Daryl didn't move to continue his enjoyment of her breast, but instead just ran his eyes over her. Her blonde hair was sprawled out over the bed, still damp. Her collarbone was lined with the marks he made on her, letting the world of his claim on her. He was able to feel through the thin barriers of fabric she was ready for him without much work, and he almost couldn't take it much longer. Slipping his hand between her legs, sliding his thumb over the soaked fabric covering her sex. This earned soft groan from the blonde, wordlessly giving him permission to go further. Kissing her flat stomach Daryl slid himself down so he was kneeling in front of her, giving him better view of her full body. 

Beth's panties was gone moments later, allowing him to see her most intimate area. The soft blonde curls were damp from her arousal ready for him. His cock strained to be inside her, almost painful as he watched a finger slid into her with ease. Daryl never had a woman get so wet for him as she did, being so tight and ready for him. Freeing himself, Daryl's lips ran back up her body unable to keep himself from indulging in her. Reaching her face, Daryl once more propped himself over her, pressing against her begging for entrance. 

"Please Daryl.." Her plea was so soft it, he barely was able to hear it as his mouth swept hers into a kiss. Using one of his hands, Daryl positioned himself at her entrance. Running his tip between her moist lips, he smirked as the way her hips shot up against his in desperation for him. 

Both hissed as he surged forward, filling her completely. Daryl pulled out, already feeling himself about to cum. She was so tight, and it had been so long for him that it was almost too much for him to bare. Feeling her nails run down his side, Beth gripped the strong muscles of his ass pulling his hips back against hers. Needing to feel him in her again. Pushing back into her, Daryl set a slow but strong pace, trying hard to not cum, their groans becoming lost by the urgency in their kiss. 

Hooking his arms under her legs, he lifted her hips up at more of an angle, causing Beth to cry out in pleasure, her body giving in to her first orgasm. She shook as he continued to push deeper into her, hitting her core over and over. Their cold damp skin, soon became hot covered in sweat, fitting together easily. Daryl's thrusts started to become more frantic, pushing into her harder, growling into her neck his hips stilling as he spilt himself in her. Her snug walls kept him from wanting to pull out.

The couple laid their for a moment, tangled in each other, their breathing labored. Pulling himself from her, Daryl rolled over and pulled her to him, still in a haze from it. They laid there together in silence, the storm had settled, and the fire in the stove was dying out. Beth was the one who pulled away so they could lay more comfortably in each others arms. Daryl thought about having them put their clothes back on, to clean up, but he couldn't find himself to tell her as his eyelids started to drop, his fatigue finally getting to him. 

"You remember that storm that happened that night when we were still at the prison. You were singing a song to Judith." Daryl's voice was faint but still strong. "You were singing about being bullet proof."

"I remember that night. The thunder kept her up most the night. I tried a few other songs that didn' work." Beth replied as she kissed his chest lightly. 

"Sing it to me." 

"Really?" Beth moved away from him, sitting up to look down at him, her knees drawing to her chest. Daryl looked up at her with tired eyes and nodded, earning a small smile from the young woman who picked a verse to start at. "Cut me down, but its you who'll have further to fall. Ghost town and haunted love, your voice, sticks and stoned may break my bones. I'm talking loud not saying much."

Beth's soft singing was something nice to hear again, he hadn't heard her sing since the funeral home. He missed it when she would sing, often hiding in the shadows to listen to her sing to the small baby that he swore to keep alive. Daryl soon was losing the ability to stay awake, her voice coaxing him into a comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear Emily sing Titanium but David Guetta, and woke up with the desire to add it in. Hope you all enjoyed it


	5. Car Garage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked on this chapter for two weeks, before suddenly scrapping it and writing up 11 pages of a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy and haven't forgotten about me

After a brief discussion on whether or not to stay any longer in the cabin then just that night, the couple decided to set out once more. The funeral home incident still fresh in their memories though it had happened so long ago. Gathering all the ammo they could carry, Beth set up the rest on the table of the cabin with a note to the next person to found the cabin to take what they needed. It was a natural act for her, to show her good nature even through a note that may never be found or read.

"You ready?" Daryl asked at the door of the cabin, his eyes scanning the woods. A stray walker was staggering toward them as the young woman hurried out of the cabin.

"Yea, lets go." Beth nodded, and Daryl laced his fingers into hers. Placing a small kiss on her cheek, he pulled her in the opposite direction the walker was coming from. The weight of the ammo heavy in their bags, but they didn't allow the extra weight slow them down. 

Beth, with her tracing skills improving more everyday, was able to tell they were going north. She wasn't sure where they were heading though, or how close they were to the nearest town or housing area. It started to make her wonder when they would find shelter again or how long they would have to sleep on the hard ground until they did. This was something Beth wasn't looking forward to, even though she didn't have any other choice in the matter. 

The storm had long past the night before while the couple had slept, but the soggy ground still showed evidence of its presence. The sun was still ascending into the sky, slowly drying the ground making it easier for them to move. Though it meant whatever was staggering around would have an easier time to move and get to them should they pick up their scent. But the two continued on, only stopping briefly to rehydrate with the little rain water Daryl had collected over night. 

Finding food and shelter was not in the cards though for the two that day, much to Beth's dismay as the couple began to make camp once it began to get dark. The two settled into their small routine as they worked to make the camp secure, working quickly and quietly. Before they were able to finish setting up, Daryl decided it wasn't the best place to stop for the night after the second walker he was forced to take down. Sleep was not an option that night. 

With one hand Daryl held onto the young woman's own small hand tightly, while the other held up his crossbow expertly. The moon was full and bright, lighting up the forest giving the couple a better view of anything coming for them. Only when the horizon started to brighten did they stop to rest for a moment, trying to force away the fatigue on a large rock next to a small creek. Beth took a seat on the ground, but Daryl didn't follow suit choosing to stand with his back to her, watching the surrounding area. They stayed there for a good portion of the morning, allowing her to wash her socks and feet in the creek as well as her face. 

“Do you think it would be okay if I get in to wash myself a little?” Beth asked her boots propped next to her, while her socks dried. Daryl, who still had his back toward the young woman, casted a glance behind her and smirked. 

“Tryin' to wash me off you or somethin'?” Daryl joked as he turned away chuckling to himself. 

“No! Just thought I can get some dirt off me.” Beth tried to argue quickly before realizing he was laughing at her. She could feel her cheek warming as she turned back toward the clear creek. 

“We should get movin' soon.” Daryl final spoke up, doing a quick scan before turning back toward her. He moved closer toward her, dropping his crossbow to his side, using his free hand to smooth down her fly away strands of hair onto her head making her look up toward him. “I'll find us a place to bathe, possibly a nice tub so you can soak in.”

Beth smiled softly making a grab for her almost dried socks. She pulled her boots on quickly, ignoring the damp feeling of her still drying socks, stood to her feet. Turning to look at Daryl, she allowed her eyes roam over him. His face looked more relaxed, his stance not as rigid and defensive, his blue eyes brighter making him look years younger. She liked seeing him like that, looking more comfortable in his skin. There was a small smile playing on his face that hadn't left since leaving the cabin. 

The hand that was now resting on her hip squeezed it affectionately, before Daryl backed away moving his crossbow back up into both his hands. Beth smiled as she started off ahead of him, continuing the direction they were heading. She was able to feel Daryl close behind her even if she couldn't hear his movements. They wouldn't stop again until later in the afternoon, when they stopped to attempt to make camp once more. 

That night was a very cold night, earning shivers from the two of them still having a hard time getting warm, even pressed close together on the fallen tree they had stopped next to. Beth watched the small fire she created cracked softly, wishing she could have made it bigger so it can offer warmth. Big fires now were not smart in this world since it could attract unwanted visitors, ones which neither wanted to deal with at that moment. 

Daryl scanned the area around them, his crossbow resting right next to him ready to grab if needed. He tried his best to keep her warm, his arm tight around her pressing against him to help with warmth. It was almost a fruitless effort since he was freezing himself. 

“I hope it doesn' get any colder.” Beth spoke in barely a whisper, not wanting to have her voice carry in the wind. There was no way to keep track of the days anymore, it was impossible to know what day of the week it had been, or even what month. From Beth's best guess it had to of been nearing the end of December, but the young woman wasn't sure.

The prison had felt like it was so long ago, her father had been so long ago. A small wave of sadness had washed over her as she thought about what happened to her father, and her unknowing on what happened to Maggie and Glenn. She missed Judith, and her small warm body in her arms as she would sing her to sleep. Beth didn't want to think about what most likely came of the little girl she loved so much. She only hoped Rick and Carl got out with her, so the small family would at least was able to stay together. She was thankful and lucky to have gotten out with Daryl, but she couldn't stop from thinking back of the people who might not of been so lucky to leave with their lives. 

The soft nudge brought the young woman back from her lost thoughts, as she looked over to the man next to her. It was then she had noticed the wet feeling on her cheeks, realizing she had started to cry. Daryl gaze showed worry at her sudden tears, wondering what was troubling her. Worrying he had upset her in some way.

“You okay?” He asked softly, rubbing her arm awkwardly unsure how else to comfort the upset woman next to him. Normally when a woman is crying around him, he would get uncomfortable and try to find the quickest exit, but he fought back his uncomfrotable feeling to try to comfort the young woman. 

“Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking about everyone. About Daddy, Maggie, Glenn, Rick...Judith..” Beth looked down at the dying fire in front of them, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. “Just missin' them is all. Hoping everyone made it out alive, and is out there watching out for us like we are for them.”

Daryl didn't know how to reply to the comment, to be able to share her hopes to finding the others when he didn't have hope at all. She was staying positive, even after all this time apart from the rest of the group. Beth wanted nothing more than to know that her sister was alive, something Daryl wish desperately to be able to give her that answer. He sighed trying find anything to say, even if he didn't share her positivity in the matter. 

Beth only shook her head, and laid her head onto his shoulder, losing herself in thought once more. Closing her eyes, she took the chance to doze off for a small while before she was to take watch so Daryl could rest his own eyes.

When it was time for Beth's watch, she took his crossbow and started to move around the perimeter of the camp, keeping her eyes and ears open for any movement. The sky was starting to lighten, and Beth looked over toward the sleeping man considering going along with an idea she had. His other hunting knife was sticking out of the log right next to him, showing he had something in case he needed something. 

Stepping carefully over the tin can alarm, Beth set off in one direction, holding the crossbow as Daryl had taught her. Her eyes darted around slowly as she moved silently through the trees. She wasn't sure exactly what she was looking for, but she just continued. That was when she saw it, instantly pulling the trigger. The bolt shot out fast, barely hitting her target. 

Fighting a small squeal she hurried over, and pulled the arrow from the dead squirrel she had just caught. This was her first kill hunting, and Beth could barely contain her joy. Reloading the crossbow quickly Beth tied the squirrel to her belt and started back toward the camp, a proud smile never leaving her face. 

She had been so caught up in her own small triumph she didn't see the walker that was slowly making its way toward her. It wasn't until the decaying woman growled loudly attempting to grab her, that Beth finally noticed the danger she was in. A shriek left her lips as she swung the crossbow as hard as her small body would allow her, connecting it with the woman's head. Both women fell to the ground, Beth was unable to keep hold onto the crossbow and it landed a few feet from her. 

The blow only ripped the jaw half off the dead woman, who was now crawling toward the young blonde. Panic struck through Beth, kicking her foot hard against the walkers face when she made a grab toward her, frantically grabbing her knife. She let out a loud grunt as she impaled the sharp blade into the woman's temple. The body slumped, Beth's blade buried deep into her head. 

Beth fought to catch her breath, and hurried up to retrieve the crossbow. Looking around quickly the young woman took off back quickly in direction of the camp, using her sleeve to wipe off the drops of walker blood that had gotten on her. A part of her hoped desperately that Daryl was still asleep, and wouldn't even have realized her gone, but another part wasn't that naive. 

Daryl must have just woken up when she finally was back insight of the camp, and had just discovered her gone. He looked furious, tired, and scared when he caught sight of her, holding his crossbow in her hands. 

“Where in the _FUCK_ were you?” Daryl growled rushing toward her, pulling his crossbow out of her hands aggressively. He noticed there was twigs in her hair, dirt rubbing into her jeans, and a dark blood smear against her cheek. The squirrel that was tied to her belt told him where and what exactly what she was doing. “Are you fuckin' out of your mind running off like that?! Leavin' me to wake up to a scream and to find you _and_ my crossbow gone?”

Daryl had slept harder then he usually had, and hadn't heard her leave the camp. When a scream had awoken him to find both her and his crossbow not there, it was like all the air left him and fear ripped through him. Beth only stood there, her hands clenched into fists. 

“I went hunting, wanted to catch something before you woke up. I ran into a little bit of trouble but I'm fine.” Beth felt bad for worrying him, but she felt what she did wasn't wrong either. “I ran into a bit of trouble, but I was able to take care of myself. You even said so before yourself that I can. And look I caught a squirrel.”

“Is a squirrel worth you gettin' hurt out there?” Daryl asked, his gaze not as hard and angry as it originally was pulling her into a tight hug. Beth shook her head as they pulled away, and Daryl stuck out his hand. “Gimme it.”

Beth untied the squirrel from her belt and handed it to Daryl. He didn't say another word as the couple moved back toward the camp. The squirrel was less than filling but did the job enough to give them a little extra energy as they took down the camp. They continued on once more, no real destination in mind, just somewhere safe. 

They walked in silence for a long while, neither needing to fill the air with pointless chatter. Instead they focused on searching for a housing area, or any store that didn't look picked clean to scavenge for food and possible shelter. It was about high noon when they found their way to the railroad tracks. Beth slowed to a stop to read a sign that was taped to one of the pole. 

“ _Sanctuary for all. Community for all._ ” Beth read out loud, Daryl slowly came up behind her looking over the map that was connected. “ _Those who arrive survive_.”

“Terminus, yea I remember hearing this on the run the vet college over the radio.” Daryl spoke pointing toward the starred spot on the map with the word _**'TERMINUS'**_ over it. He looked over to the young woman, to see her studying the poster herself. "So what do you think?"

"Maybe Maggie is there." Beth finally tore her gaze to look at him, a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. She refused to think anything other than Maggie was alive. "Doesn' hurt to check it out."

"Alright, well come on." Daryl nudged her forward, and they continued on. It wasn't long when they came across an abandoned body shop, deciding it was a good place to stay for the night. Pushing the sliding door shut, the couple swept over the place before settling in for the night. 

Daryl searched through the few cars that were parked in the garage, unsuccessfully finding anything. Taking note to check if any of the cars were drivable, Daryl straightened up to see the blonde slipping into the empty office. She reemerged moments later with a wide smile on her face, one that Daryl couldn't help by return. "What you all smilin' 'bout?"

"Is Fireball good whiskey?" Beth asked innocently, and Daryl narrowed his eyes. 

"Use to be Merle's drink of choice back in the day." Daryl replied with a shrug leaning against the hood of a silver Camry, the crossbow on the ground next to his feet. "Had my good fair share of drunken nights on it, why?"

"Cause I found some." Beth pulled out bottle of _Fireball_ that was a little over half full, her eyes flashing something mischievous. "Wanna drink some?"

"I don' think that's a good idea, Beth." He shook his head as the younger woman came closer to him, his eyes watching her every move. 

"Why not? You can' be a dick every time you drink." Beth rolled her eyes, as she leaned against the car next to him, holding out the bottle. Daryl watched her innocent looking features, knowing better than to trust the fake innocence she was trying to trick him into believing. He let out a small chuckle before, before grabbing the bottle. 

"You're a bad influence, you know that." Daryl joked opening the bottle and taking a swig of the warm liquid. He felt the familiar burning as it slid down his throat, bringing memories back of the drunken nights with Merle. 

"I am not." Beth argued as she took a sip, before making a face at the strong taste. It was terrible tasting, and it burnt her throat but it was all forgotten as the warmth spread through her body. "Lets play another game of 'I never'."

"Now that's a hell no." Daryl growled as he took the bottle to take another drink. He never wanted to play that game again as long as he lived.

"Not like last time." She had a different kind of smile on her face, one that only could mean a good kind of trouble for the older archer. He eyed her curiously indicating he wanted her to elaborate. She slipped off the hood and stood in front of him, her blue eyes shining. Her hands rested on the top of his pants, gently squeezing his thighs. "We can make it a little more... sexual."

"Damn girl, you tryin' to get me drunk?" Daryl chuckled at his joke, before taking notice that one of Beth's hands were roaming up his thighs. He felt himself harden instantly watching her small hands gently grip at his thighs. He knew playing that kind of game would only end terribly, much like last time. 

"Well, I was thinking... maybe we can try some of the things we've never done." Beth spoke softly, removing one of her hands from his leg to take the bottle. Daryl bit his bottom lip watching her tip her head back, taking a bigger drink then her first one. He could see her fighting back the face she wanted to make, it was adorable to watch her. "So what after we try it, I can take a drink too. You won' be the only one getting drunk. I am not aiming to get jealous, Daryl, I'm not gonna hate those women cause I have no desire to be angry at those who are now long gone. I want to experience more with you, especially since the cabin, and after this morning. 

"I shouldn' have went off on my own, and, yea, I had a near miss, but I am here still. I was able to take care of myself. You know better than anyone I can hold my own. I want to be able to say I truly lived, and be able to experience the few pleasures offered to us now. One being able to get drunk with you in this car garage, and learn each others bodies. And when the day comes that one of us should... well at least we have lived our last bit of time having we had a great time together, and that we lived in our moments, in each other."

Daryl only could stare at her, taken back by her words. He forgot that Beth wasn't like anyone he ever experienced in the days before, and in the days after. She held no malice, and respected the dead more than most. She still saw people in the walkers, and would silently mourn for each one since there was no one left to mourn for them. It only made her more beautiful, to care when she didn't have to. He loved that about her. 

He also liked the idea of the twist of the game. The memories of how she felt under him and how right it felt to be inside her still fresh in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't stop thinking about how soft her creamy skin was under his own tanned harden skin. When he would close his eyes, he was able to see the waves of pleasure washing over her as he brought her to climax. He wanted to make it happen again and again.

"A'right." Daryl spoke after a moment, a small smirk on his face. Beth smiled, and nudged at him to go first. "You want me to go first too? Girl, you suggested the game in the first place."

"I went first last time." Beth playfully punched his arm, the few swigs she took already taking their effect. Daryl only chuckled, trying to think of something. He was terrible at games like this, and Beth knew so from when they played before. Living with Merle before it all ended, opened him up to a certain kind of girl, ones that were down for anything. When he was in his twenties, he took advantage of those opportunities, not leaving him with much he hadn't done.

"I never kissed someone in a car shop before." Daryl felt silly when that was the only thing he was able to think of. Beth only giggled, her hand that was rubbing his leg moved to the collar of his shirt. Yanking at his collar, Beth pressed her lips against his own. She tasted of whiskey when Daryl swept his tongue into her welcoming mouth. The kiss lasted only a moment, before she pulled away taking a swig of the amber liquid. She handed him the bottle and Daryl took a swig. "Your turn."

"I never been undressed by someone sexually." Beth spoke softly, and Daryl took a drink, considering having some woman undo his pants undressing him. Beth was the only woman he had been with without his shirt on. Placing the bottle onto the hood, Daryl took hold of her zipper of her sweater. 

Beth kept her eyes on his face as he slid the zipper down to reveal her tank top. Daryl pushed the sweater off her shoulders letting it fall to the ground. The tank top soon followed leaving Beth in just her jeans. Before he could undo the buttons of her jeans, Beth grabbed the bottle and took a swig. Daryl watched as she tilted her head back, her breast lifting as her arm went up.

Daryl's mouth was instantly on her chest, earning a small gasp from the woman almost choking on the liquor. It had taken her by surprise, not expecting him to be so bold. His tongue swirled around her nipple, before paying attention to the other one. His hands were undoing the buttons of her jeans when he pulled away from her chest, making a soft popping noise when he let go of it. 

"I never fooled around on top of a car." Daryl suggested and Beth giggled as she shook her head, forcing the bottle into his hands. 

"What you think were doing now?" Beth smirked as Daryl took a swig, before handing her the bottle to take her own drink. 

"I ain't good at this," Daryl grunted, earning a kiss from the young blonde. 

"I never been gone down on," Beth ignored his comment handing him the bottle, knowing he was going to need to take a drink. Holding the bottle in one hand, Daryl yanked her pants and panties down with the other. Spinning her around so she was on the hood, Daryl handed her the bottle once more, as he slipped off her boots to pull off the rest of her clothes leaving her naked on the hood of the silver Camry.

Daryl stepped back for a moment to take her in, feeling her own gaze on him. Her hair was falling out of the high pony she attempted to put her hair into, falling around her beautiful dirty face. Her breast were perky and the nipples were aching to be touched by him. Her legs were pressed together in a shy manner, hiding the place he most desired to see of hers. Closing the gap between them once more, Daryl cupped her face and pulled her lips to his. 

Beth moaned softly into the kiss, her body responding to him naturally opening her legs slowly for him. The kiss was slow and passionate, with Daryl taking the lead. Moving his lips from hers, Daryl nipped at her jaw making his way down to her breast. She let out a small squeak when his teeth clamped down gently on one of her nipples before teasing it with his tongue. His hands started to wander, one kneading at her other breast, the other rubbing her inner thigh inching closer to her already moist curls. 

Continuing his trail of kisses and bites down her stomach, Daryl was able to smell her excitement mixed with his scent that was still on her from the cabin. It only made the tightness in his pants worsen, as he kissed down her hip to her knee before repeating on the other side. Beth held tightly onto the bottle, and the other in his hair. She felt more aroused the second time around with him, her body aching more for him. Through half shut lids, Beth watched as Daryl left trails of marks down her inner thigh. 

"You smell amazing, can' wait to see how sweet you taste," Daryl growled as he inhaled her scent once he found the curls that hid away the treasure he was searching for. Beth gasped, dropping her head back when his tongue slid between her lower lips. Daryl only growled even more, she tasted like honey. "God you are heaven."

Pulling her legs over his shoulder, Daryl's large hands gripped at her hips, his tongue relentless on her. Beth cried out when he clamped his mouth around her swollen clit while a finger found its way inside her. Putting the bottle to her lips, Beth took a large gulp as her hips bucked against his face. The bottle soon slipped from the young woman's hand and crashed to the ground. Neither of the two cared, Daryl's finger and tongue working her and drinking in her taste. 

"Fuck.. Ima...Ima.." Beth was trying to get out when another finger was added. She was soaked, leaving his fingers and face covered in her juices. Pulling his mouth from her, Daryl nipped at her inner thigh, his fingers moving quickly inside her. 

"What is it you're gonna do? You gonna cum for me?" Daryl's voice was heavier and thicker then usual, filled with his own arousal. There was a loud bang at the heavy doors, following some growls. It was clear the walkers on the other side wouldn't be able to get in through the door, so Daryl sped up his fingers. "God you feel so tight."

Beth could only nod her responses, fighting back her orgasm, wanting to last as long as she could. Withdrawing his fingers, Daryl replaced them with his tongue, not bothering to tease her. He never tasted anything so sweet in such a long time, his tongue darting in and out of her. The moment Daryl's thumb pressed against her clit, Beth knew she was losing control when both her hands gripped hard at his hair, cumming with shakey legs. 

A low groan escaped the older mans lips as he felt his face being covered more with her, drinking her in. Once her legs calmed, Daryl pulled away and stood in front of her, not bothering to wipe his face off of her. Before Beth could open her mouth to praise him, Daryl's lips were on her own. His tongue pushed into her mouth allowing her to taste herself on his lips. This only turned the woman on more, as she fiercely returned the kiss, her hands undoing his own clothes. 

Soon the two were naked in front of each other, their hands everywhere on each other. Pushing him back slightly, Beth slipped off the car and onto her knees in front of him. His cock was rock hard, the tip glistening with pre cum. Beth didn't get to have a good look of Daryl at the cabin since it was mostly dark, and everything happened quickly. She remembered from how he felt inside of her that he was very thick, and he was very well endowed. 

Wrapping one of her hands around his hardened member, Beth slowly started to pump him. This earned a low groan from the man, that soon turned into a low growl when Beth placed her lips over his tip, his hands in her hair pulling her from him. Daryl knew from that instant that if he allowed the young woman to do that it would be all over for him, and he didn't want to take her by surprise by letting go into her mouth. 

"Stand up." Daryl growled and Beth did as she was told. "Turn around."

Turning away from him, Daryl moved her hands to rest on the car and her legs spread. Before Beth could turn her head and ask him what he was doing, Daryl buried himself into her. Filling her completely, pushing her against the cars hood. It was nothing like the first time, where he had been more mindful of her. His thrusts were fast and hard, slamming into her core making her whimper and moan. 

There was a loud smack, as Daryl's hand connected to the young woman's backside, causing her to cry out softly. For a moment, Daryl worried she didn't like what he had done, but soon scrapped the worry when she started to push her hips hard back against him. The sounds of their moans and skin slapping together drowned out the few walkers that were banging against the metal doors. 

"Spank me again..." Beth pleaded and Daryl twitched inside her as his hand connected to her backside once more. She pushed her hips back harder, feeling herself about to lose control, her body starting to demand another release. "Daryl.."

"God, you are so beautiful." Daryl growled into her ear when he grabbed her hair leaning over her, pushing into her as fast and hard as he could. Biting at her shoulder next to all the slowly fading marks from days ago. "Cum for me, Beth. Cum for me baby.

Beth bit at her bottom lip, his hips were slamming hard against her backside as she felt herself let go, her body tightening around him. Daryl didn't stop though, moving his hand to between her legs, his thumb finding its way to her clit. Rubbing it roughly, Daryl's other hand was forced to cover the young blonde's mouth to muffle her screams of pleasure as she felt another orgasm crashing down on her right after another.

Beth could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head, every muscle in her tightened up unable to distinguish where one orgasm began and the other ended. Daryl's growls only got louder, before slamming his hips hard into her one last time, spilling his seed inside her. The couple slumped onto the hood almost instantly, trying hard to catch their breath. Both were still intoxicated from the bit they had drank causing it hard for them to stand straight when they pulled apart, their legs like rubber. 

"Wasn' too rough, was I?" Daryl asked suddenly, grabbing his pants, his breathing still hard. Beth slowly turned to look at him, a small smile playing on her face. 

"That was amazin'." She sounded very tired, and Daryl moved forward to kiss her gently before slipping his pants on. Beth went to follow suit only to find her clothes soaked in whiskey. "My clothes...and the alcohol..."

"Shouldn've dropped the bottle then." Daryl teased as the young woman grabbed her pack and pulled out the only extra pair of clothes she had. Slipping into the dry clothes, Beth picked up her wet ones and laid them onto the hood, allowing them to dry. "Gonna smell like whiskey and me."

"I'm sure you like that, Daryl Dixon." The young woman teased back. The bangs and snarls finally caught the woman's attention. "You think they can get in?"

"Nah, we're safe in here. I'm gonna check to see if any of these are in running condition. Be easier to travel for a while." Daryl watched the woman slid her arms around his neck, and the hunter gazed down to her, thinking of something. "I got another I never." 

"Really what?"

"I never told anyone I love them in a romantic sense." Daryl spoke softly, and Beth only smiled softly. 

"Me neither."


	6. The Bed and Breakfast Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how good this chapter is, especially since I am introducing two characters of my own. 
> 
> And plumbing systems....I spent hours trying to find a good system to help pump water to a home with electricity. it was damn hard, so if its not right well T.T

Running, they were back to running. The herd that caught scent of them was hot on their trails, as the couple ran through a field near an old wind mill. Daryl refused to let go of her hand, he wouldn't allow it for a minute. Stopping briefly to check the doors of the windmill, the couple was only heard with more growls from the other side of the door. 

They were back to running then, the growls were getting closer behind them. The couple was barely able to keep their breath, trying to keep up their quick pace. They were surrounded, and Beth feared it would be the end for them. Daryl wanted to kick himself for leading her this way, taking them far off the tracks toward Terminus. 

The sounds of a truck filled the air, and the couple saw a large black Ford F-150 came speeding toward them. The driver did a large donut around the couple, taking out several walkers in the process. Skidding to a stop, the passenger side opened and a red headed woman was sitting in the drivers seat. 

"Get in!" She screamed, as the couple scrambled into the truck without any other thought. The moment Daryl had the door shut, the small woman stomped onto the gas taking off fast. Her driving was quick and frantic, clear she was still learning. "What the hell were you two thinkin'? Damn near became dinner for those freaks." 

Her accent was accent shined through, as she looked over at the couple, Daryl keeping Beth close to him. He didn't trust the young woman, though they jumped in the car only for a chance to save themselves. But it was, of course, Beth who took her chances toward the red head. 

"Thank you." Beth spoke softly, and the redhead only glance toward them with a bright friendly smile. "You saved our lives."

"Nah, Don' mention it. Every life is precious and there ain' too many of that anymore." The red head smile turned sad as she spoke, her eyes not leaving the road again. "I'm Finnley. Finnley MacManus."

"I..I'm Beth, and this is Daryl." Beth nodded toward Daryl, who only continued to try and stare the redhead down. Finnley was clearly older than Beth, but not by to many years. She was shorter though, even sitting, her tight black jeans torn at the knees, a gun holster strapped to her leg. She wore black fingerless gloves, with a long sleeve dirty v-neck shirt. Her red hair was in a high messy bun, something similar to what Beth would do to her own, and her eyes were a bright green. Beth thought she was very pretty. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, hot damn. Nice to meet ya'll too." She smiled as she pulled to the side of the road. The couple only eyed her as she turned to look toward them after cutting the engine. "You two have a group you need me to take you to?"

"No, it's just us." Beth shook her head, and the red head looked over toward Daryl, who looked away in shame while sitting stiff as a board. He knew that this young woman was no danger to them, Daryl was able to pick that up fast, but still didn't mean he had to be comfortable around the person. Or want her to see the pain of remembering their lost family. The woman must have sensed the shift in the air.

"You guys been alone a while?" The woman asked, and Daryl started to feel her questions were like the ones he use to use when he found people out on runs. Beth only nodded, and the woman's face grew serious. "Have you killed before? Like the livin'."

"I never have," Beth shook her head. And Finnley looked over toward Daryl, who was avoiding her gaze. 

"What about you, pretty boy?" Finnley asked, Daryl only shot her a look, before nodding. Her green eyes then blinked and looked over toward Beth. "Did you do it to protect her?"

Daryl was taken back by the question, his mouth falling open slightly. He had killed to protect her, and the rest of his family, something he wasn't proud of, but she was alive next to him because of it. Were the two that obvious, or was it just a simple question? Daryl only in turned growled slightly, pulling Beth close to her. That must have been answer enough for Finnley, who in turn started the truck. Pulling back onto the road the woman's driving seemed to have slowed to a simple cruise. The couple only stayed quiet, Daryl keeping Beth practically on his lap. 

"I have a place, it's safe. Well, at least for now." Finnley spoke suddenly, looking over to the couple. "We have food, ammo, a nice shower. It's only me and Adrien now, so it'd be nice to have another couple with us. But if ya'll don' wanna, just tell me where you're headin' and I'll take you there. Ain' gonna let you," She pointed at Beth, giving her a knowing smile, before looking at Daryl, "Or you be left walkin' on this road. Way too dangerous."

"We can go with you." Beth spoke, before Daryl could reply. This woman was friendly enough, but she had another person with her back at where ever they were staying. Daryl continued to think back to the night at the funeral home, and his hand tightened around Beth's. Turning to look at him, she looked him in the eyes, "We'll be okay. She's good people."

"Yea, you big ol' puppy. I ain' gonna hurt you. Unless you're tryin' to rip my skin off with your teeth, but you look too good to be dead." Finnley winked clearly joking around, wearing a warm motherly smile, one that Beth was able to relate to. "When we get there, I'll have show you a room for you two. I'll make us all a nice hot meal, I'm sure it's been awhile since you had a good hot home cooked for ya."

"It hasn' been all to long." Beth shook her head, looking at Daryl, thinking back to the trailer. He looked as though he was ready to jump out of the car, and bolt toward the woods. She could see his discomfort, and could only squeeze his hand lovingly for assurance. "Thank you again."

"Ahhh quit that thankin' me." Finnley waved her hand, before grabbing a small walkie that was on the dash. "Hey Big Bear, this is Little Bear comin' in. Get that sexy strong ass to the gate. I have some people with me."

"You got it, babe." a rougher voice than Daryl's came through on the other end. Looking ahead, the couple saw a small gated compound come into view. Walkers scratching at the walls and trying to claw through the front gates. 

A tall muscular man, holding a machete was waiting on the other side of the gate, took out a few walkers through the fence before yanking it open when Finnley picked up speed. She sped through the gates, as the man pushed it shut. Pulling to a stop, Finnley smiled widely toward the couple, before jumping out. The couple slid out of the passengers side, as the short redhead went running into the man's arms. Greeting each other happily.

Daryl pushed Beth behind him, his crossbow in front of him as they made their way around toward the other couple. The man wasn't much younger than Daryl, reaching into his mid thirties. He was very tall, his thick hair was almost black, reaching down almost past his broad shoulders. He was very muscular, bulging through his dark brown coat. He was sporting a well combed beard, and a kind smile holding Finnley close to him. 

"These them?" The man looked over toward the couple, his own green eyes looking over the two with interest. He carried an AKM over one shoulder, the large machete now holstered to his side. He didn't look dangerous though, just curious of the couple standing there across the truck from him. 

"Yea, This is Daryl and Beth..Sorry what were your last name again?" Finnley asked with a teasing smirk on her face. Beth glanced over toward Daryl who was blushing brightly looking away. He had dropped the crossbow down to his side, his hand finding her own. 

"I'm Beth Greene, and this is Daryl Dixon." Beth spoke for them both, knowing they weren't going to get a word out of Daryl right away. The man kept his friendly smile making his way over toward the couple, his hand out reached. 

"Adrien Porter." He stuck out his hand toward Daryl. The hunter stared at the hand for a moment, finally releasing Beth's hand to take the man's outreached one. He had to remind himself there was such thing as good people out there, not just his Beth, and these people seemed to be okay. Finnley had even saved their lives that day. The least he could do was show some respect. "You guys are welcomed here for as long as you want. It ain't much right now, since it's only me and Fin here, but it has running water, thanks to the windmills, and beds to sleep on. And there's a garden on the other side of the house, that has been growing wild. So there is plenty of vegetables to eat."

"Thanks for havin' us." Daryl spoke nodding courteously giving Adrien's hand a firm shake, before hoisting his crossbow onto his back. His hands found its way back into the young blonde's hand once more. Beth moved closer to the hunter, returning Adrien's friendly smile he shot toward her. Finnley had followed over, slipping her own small hand into Adrien's. 

"It's no issue. You okay with showing them their room before you start dinner? I gotta walk the perimeter before we eat." Adrien planted a kiss on the Finnley's head. "Give them the other big room, too. Gives you a good view of the garden."

"A'right." Finnley giggled as she let go of the man's hand and motioned them to follow her. The couple hesitated for a second, before proceeding to follow the redhead up to the large house. "This place was a bed and breakfast I'm guessin'. Some real stuck up richy snob kind back when the world made sense. Luckily it wasn' too badly over ran when we found this place. Alot of rooms remained unoccupied."

Daryl scanned the area, seeing most the walls were brick wrapping around the grounds to another gate on the other side of the compound. There were several windmills spinning from the wind on the property, ones that were used for running water. The grass was unkempt and grew high off the ground. There was only a walker or two lurking around the back gate, not showing any interest to the small group inside the grounds. The gates looked strong but a big enough herd could take it down easily if they were hungry enough. Heading into the house, the couple thought they walked into a mansion. The main room was huge leading off into different directions with a large stair case to a second story. The decorations were mostly historical, confederate favored, mixed with what was the growing high tech age before it all turned. 

The place was very clean, not a lick of dust on anything. It looked well taken care of, much like the funeral home had. Daryl took notice, and looked toward Beth checking to see if she noticed. She must have cause she spoke suddenly toward Finnley, "How long you two been here? It looks really clean."

"Been here about almost two weeks. It was clean when we found it." Finnley replied as she started to point out the areas as she moved toward the check in desk looking for through a set of keys. "This is the common room area, where if you ain't on watch or doin' chores you can relax in here instead of just your room. Through the big doors to your left is our dining area, we'll eat in there tonight. The kitchen is on the other side of the dining room. Upstairs is all the bedrooms, there is about eight up there, and a library and a gym down that hallway there. Your room is number eight. Its the farthest down on the left, and the second biggest. we are in room seven, which is next to yours. But, don' worry, the rooms are big enough we can't hear what you're doin. So you do have privacy.

"I can find ya'll some clean clothes to change into, and then supper will be in about forty-five minutes to an hour. We have a well hooked up to the main house, and enough candles to last us for probably years. I found them in the storage house out back. There is a box in your room." Finnley smiled, blushing slightly. "I put a box in each room, you know, for people we find on the road. Kinda like welcome type thing."

"I know, you keep tellin' me us to stop thankin' you, but thank you. We owe you one." Daryl spoke as he took the key from her. Both women looked at him in surprise, before a grin spread across both their faces. Daryl gave them both a confused look, "What?"

"Don' mention, really. Glad you decided to come back with me." Finnley laughed as she looked Beth over. "You should be able to fit in somethin' of mine til we can get your clothes washed, Sugar Pie. Now get upstairs, get situated, get cleaned up and relax some. You're safe here for the night."

The couple once more nodded, before ascending up the stairs without the redhead. Beth was amazed by all the history this place had, as she scanned her eyes over pictures of confederate solider's, and woman of the civil war era. She made a note to visit the library Finnley spoke of, hoping to find something good to read. The walls were off white trimmed with a gray blue, the stair case they were walking up was a deep mahogany, there was no carpet but instead dark brown rugs placed neatly at the center of the hallway which was very large, and shadowed in an eery way. 

"Number eight." Daryl grunted when they came to their door, unlocking it quickly. Before Beth could walk through the door Daryl swooped her into his arms, carrying her bridal style into the room. Beth giggled in the process as they entered the room, her lips pressing against her hunter's temple. "Whoa..They weren' kiddin'."

Beth turned her head and gasped, wiggling out of Daryl's arms. She spun around to get a good view of their surroundings as she walked further in. The room was huge, nothing like what they were use to sleeping in, with powder blue walls trimmed with a metallic gold color. The ceiling was high with mahogany beams, a large chandelier in the center of the room. On one side there was a couch with a big flat screen hanging from the wall with the bathroom right by it. The walk in closet was on the other side with a small vanity pushed against the wall. It was several times bigger than their little cells back in the prison put together. The floors were hardwood, and the bed was a large king with blue bedding. The large box of candles of many different sizes was placed neatly on top of the comforter as Finnley had told them. The room was oddly free of any dust like downstairs area. Showing it's been taken care of.

Setting her pack on the small vanity Beth looked over to Daryl with a smile, watching him stare around the room in awe. He had never been in such a nice place before, nothing like the dumps he would stay at in his previous life. Now there he was, standing in the middle of the most beautiful room with an even more beautiful blonde watching him. 

"I think they said there's running water." Beth spoke, as she grabbed a few large candles and the large box of matches that was in the box. Daryl finally turned to give her his full attention when he saw a small smile on her face as she made her way toward the bathroom. "So I'm gonna see if I can take a shower. Would you like to join me, _you big ol' puppy_?"

Daryl couldn't help but chuckle as Beth used one of the ridiculous pet names Finnley had called him. Placing his crossbow and his pack next to Beth's, Daryl started to shrug off his angel winged vest, and the coat he wore under. Sitting on the large plush chair in front of the small vanity, Daryl started to unlace his boots when he heard the shower start to run in the bathroom accompanied by a small squeal of happiness. 

The bathroom walls were the same as the rest of the room, but with gray tiled floors not hard wood, and hard granite counter top. The sink was in the shape a bowl with a faucet, in front of a large mirror. The toilet was off in a small room near the sink. The ceiling was much like the bedrooms with a smaller chandelier hanging, and towels were hung neatly on a towel rack near the shower. 

Beth had made the right call to go with Finnley instead of having her drop them off somewhere, and she didn't want to think what could have happened to them if the woman hadn't showed up when she did. It made her feel that someone was watching over her and Daryl, possibly her father's spirit. They had been alone for so long, and been moving so much it felt good to have a place to stay hopefully for a while. To establish some sort of life, feeling as safe as one can be in the world like this. 

Lighting the candles Beth brought into the bathroom with her, the room glowed from the light from the flames. Slipping off her dirty clothes, it felt like a weight had been lifted off her dropping the clothes into a pile next to her boots. Taking down the high messy pony she wore, her hair cascaded down over her shoulder in a tangled mess before slipping into the shower, the cold water chilling her. To Beth though, it was the best feeling in the world dipping her head under the cool stream, scrubbing the filth off her body with a small hotel soap that was in the tub. Losing herself in her own thoughts, when a large tan hand appeared over her and taking the soap from her. Turning her head, she smiled as she saw Daryl standing behind her. 

"Turn back 'round so I can get your back." Daryl spoke softly as Beth turned her back toward him. She felt him gather the wet hair that was stuck to her back, and moved it on so it was now draping over one shoulder. Beth took a deep intake of breath as his rough fingers slid across her wet skin. Moving in closer, Daryl lathered both his hands with the small soap before placing it back where it was found, the hunter started to massage her back, getting the places she couldn't get to herself. 

A small moan left her lips while his rough hands were massaging the sore muscles, working at the knots in her back. The sound caused Daryl's cock to twitch slightly, but he fought the urge to have her since they were in a new place with people they didn't know. He wasn't intending to join her in the cold shower, but he couldn't say no to her when she would lay those blue eyes he adored so much on him. Turning to face him, Beth only smiled, as he stepped closer to her the cold water hitting his scarred skin. 

"My turn to wash you." Beth spoke, as she took the bar of soap switching with him so he was now under the steady but weak stream of water. Running her hands starting with his shoulders, taking her time to wash all the filth off his body. She watched him as his eyes closed, her soapy hands running down his arm. Beth took her time washing his chest to his hard stomach, to his narrow hips. 

His breathing hitched when she took his cock into one of her hands to wash it slowly. It hardened in her grip earning a smirk from her, their eyes locked intensely. Daryl growled her name, "Beth..."

"Turn around, I gotta get your back now," Beth removed her hand from him to make a spinning motion. She had one of her innocent smiles on her lips. "I'm just washin' ya, sweetheart"

"Sure you were." Daryl rolled his eyes as he turned so he was facing away from the blonde. He never found himself the type to roll his eyes until he was alone with Beth, it was a habit he picked up along the way. 

Beth only giggled as she started to scrub his back. The rest of the world had melted around them, and Daryl forgot where they were. It was only him and Beth, like it had been for so long, and the moment her hands touched his skin he felt high, like she was drugging him with her touch. Suddenly he felt a pinch on his backside, breaking him from his trance. "Hey there!"

"All done." She giggled when he turned to look at her, pulling him into a quick kiss. Slipping from the shower Beth grabbed one of the towels by the shower, drying herself off quickly as she wrapped it around her body noticing the crossbow leaning against the wall. Leaving Daryl to finish off his shower, Beth slipped out into the bedroom smiling to herself. 

On the bed laid two neatly stack set of clothes, a set of clothes for her and a set of clothes for Daryl. Finnley must have had an extra key on her and left the clothes on the bed. Blushing brightly, Beth changed into the clothes that were left for her briefly worrying what the older redhead thought of the couple, but shrugged the thought off quickly since there was clearly an age difference with the other could. 

The clothes Finnley brought to the young blonde were almost a perfect fit, with the skinny jeans fitting but the tank top was the right size but was stretched out in the breast area. By the time the blonde was done dressing and was trying to work the tangles from her hair, Daryl had emerged from bathroom with only a towel around his waist, both their clothes in his free hand. Beth watched him make his way to the bed. 

"What's this?" He asked motioning toward the clothes, his jaw set tight. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of the other couple having a spare key for the room. 

"Finnley left them. To wear til I can wash your clothes." Beth shrugged as she watched his features carefully. Daryl looked over toward her, leaving his face unreadable. "She was only leaving us clothes, and it wasn't like one of us was in the bedroom area."

Daryl only shook his head, droplets of water flinging off the wet strands of his hair, taking the clothes without much complaint. The clothes were almost too big for the hunter, with the jeans provided too short. Daryl did his best with his belt to keep the pants from falling when he moved. The clothes made Daryl feel uncomfortable, making him hope he's get his own washed as soon as possible. 

"So you think these are good people?" Daryl asked, his eyes watching Beth as she started to remove a few candles from the box and placed them in different places around the room. The room was finally starting to darken as the sun finally disappeared over the horizon. 

"I think so." Beth spoke softly, retrieving the matches from the bathroom. She took notice Daryl had taken his time to blow out each candle after exiting the shower. "Finnley saved our lives today, she didn' have to, but she did. They had been alone for probably longer than we have, and we are the first set of people they came across in a while. They're eager to not be alone anymore, like us and we're good people right?"

Daryl could only stare at her, a part of him still believing that it was only her who was good. She was right though, it was clear the Finnley and Adrien had been alone for a while like they had, and they were hopeful to have others around. If Beth said they were good people, then that was what Daryl would go ahead and believe it the best he could. Just for his Beth.


	7. The Bed and Breakfast Pt2

"God, that smells delicious." Daryl groaned breathing in the aroma that filled the hallways. The smell had met their senses the moment they opened the door to exit the room, and it made Beth's mouth water. It had been a few weeks since the nice meals they had shared in the trailer, and neither had much of a proper meal since then. 

A low growl came from the young blonde's stomach as the two made their way downstairs, following the scent to the dining room. Pushing the door open the couple were met with a large dining room with a large mahogany table lined with chairs. It was cleared mostly but four plates set at the end nearest another door that lead to the kitchen. Adrien was lighting the several candles in the room while Finnley brought in several hot dishes filled with different kinds of cooked vegetables. 

"I was jus' about to come get ya'll. Take a seat." Adrien spoke when he looked up to see the couple enter. Finnley smiled as she hurried back into the kitchen. Daryl moved to one of the chairs and pulled it out for Beth, before taking his own seat next to her. Adrien took the seat at the head of the table when Finnley finally reemerged from the kitchen carrying a small plate with a four small slices of meat. "The room okay?"

"The room is beautiful. And thank you for the clothes, I'll make sure to clean them before giving them back." Beth spoke, as Finnley took the seat right next to Adrien. 

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to fit well into Adrien's clothes. I have searched high and low here and can' find any clothes that could possibly fit you. I guess I'll have to do a clothin' run soon." Fin spoke as everyone started to fill their plates with the food. Most the vegetables were either steamed, or grilled with the little deer meat she had cooked. "Hope you enjoy."

The moment their plates were filled Beth and Daryl instantly started to dig into their plates, savoring the taste of everything. Daryl had never been a fan of vegetables in his life, and tried his best to avoid most, but these vegetables were the best he had ever tasted. There had been a small silence as everyone ate, enjoying their meal since there was always that chance it would be their last. 

"So where were you headin' when Fin found you?" Adrien spoke finally breaking the silence. The couple both looked toward the man, who watched them curiously as he continued to eat the grilled tomatoes on his plate. 

"Terminus." Beth spoke and the other couple both stopped eating to look at her. Their features were blank of anything other than clear interest for the younger woman to go on. "We saw a big sign on the railroad tracks with a map to it. We were hopin' to find some of our people there possibly."

"You were separated from your group?" Finnley asked watching Beth carefully, clearly seeing the sadness wash over the young woman. 

"Yea." Daryl spoke, sparing Beth the pain of retelling their story. "Had a pretty good set up for a while, but ran into some trouble with another group.. Lost loved ones, people we cared about, we barely got out."

"And you think the rest your group might have wound up there?" Adrien asked, his eyes looking down to his food, picking at his food. Daryl noticed that Finnley was still watching Beth trying to blink away the tears from building behind her eyes. He knew she was thinking back to the loss of her father, along with the heartbreak of not knowing where her sister was.

"Yes." Beth nodded, pushing a small smile out. She was quick to change the subject, not wanting to think back to the painful day. She could feel Finnley's eyes still on her as she looked up to meet the redhead's eyes. Beth's eyes switched from sadness to determination which made the older woman smile. "Where were you headin' before finding this place?"

"Somewhere safe is all." Finnley spoke, pushing her hair behind her ear, and Beth had noticed she had taken her hair down, allowing the thick red waves to fall over her shoulders making the redhead look smaller. She shifted her gaze to Adrien as she took his hand, her eyes filled with sadness. He returned her gaze, a broken smile meeting his lips. "We got lucky findin' this place, hopefully we can make this place livable, safe. I watch for others when I go out on runs for supplies, haven' seen a soul til you two today."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like til you guys are ready to move on." Adrien's smile shifted to the couple. Daryl slipped his hand under the table and took Beth's hand she had placed on her lap, listening to what Adrien had to say. "We'll help you get supplies to travel with, as well as transportation if ya'll like. All we ask is while you stay, you also take on some of the chores around here, takin' watch, and help out on runs."

"Sleep on it though," Finnley spoke suddenly as she stood to clear the table of the food, "Don' have to decide tonight. Get some rest, and we can start fresh in the morning. I got watch tonight baby."

"Are you sure, love? You got it last night?" Adrien turned his attention back to the woman as she took his plate. 

"I'm sure. You know I prefer the night watch anyway's." Finnley turned to walk back into the kitchen. The couple watched as Adrien's large hand grabbed the small woman's waist, pulling her to him. Beth felt Daryl's thumb lightly rub her knuckles, watching Adrien kissed the redhead's forehead when she went to kiss his cheek. Beth stood then, grabbing a few plates to help Finnley out. It was the least she could do after the woman made such a wonderful meal. 

"Oh Beth, you don' have to help. I got it sweetie." Finnley shook her head while the two women made their way into the kitchen. It was a small and dark room with a few candles dying on the counter so the young woman couldn't get a good look of the lay out while she followed Finnley to the sink.

"I wanna help." Beth spoke while she placed the items into the sink. "I don' mind helpin'. You took the time to cook for us, least I could do is help you with the dishes."

Finnley watched the girl, only to nod to let Beth know she wasn't going to fight her on it. The two started to do the dishes in silence, mostly trying to get it done as quickly as they could. Continuing to caste small glances toward the blonde, Finnley finally spoke, "How long you two been together?"

"Me and Daryl?" Beth asked taken off guard by the question, and Finnley only stared at the girl before bursting out laughing.

"No, you and one of those corpses outside the gate," Finnley finally got out as the young blonde blushed feeling a little silly. Finnley only gave her a friendly hip nudge. "I'm only pickin' on ya, girl. Yes, you and Daryl."

"Not very long, maybe a couple of weeks, not to sure. I've lost track of the days since.." Beth stopped herself when she started to mention the prison. It was one thing to talk about their fallen home with Daryl, it was another to discuss with a stranger. Daryl bit the bullet during dinner, but Beth wasn't ready to talk about it herself. Finnley only gave an understanding smile, as if she could relate to the couple's situation. "How about you and Adrien?"

"Since last spring," Finnley spoke, as she put away the last dish. The redhead leaned against the counter, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. "But it was forming longer than that..." The woman herself stopped to let out a dry laugh, standing straight. Pulling out a key, and handed it to Beth. It was the other key to their room. "Here, I forgot to give it to you durin' dinner. I really should get out there and start my watch. And you should get back to Daryl, get some sleep. I'll see you in the mornin'."

Beth nodded, not pushing the subject like Finnley had, making her way out of the kitchen. The dining room was dark, and vacant. The two men must have retreated to their rooms, but Beth scratched that thought when she saw the them through the window of the front door smoking. She smiled brightly she hoped Daryl was able to find another guy to talk to since it had been just them for a long while. Adrien wasn't Rick and would never be able to replace him to Daryl or Beth, but the older hunter still needed a friend that wasn't just her. 

The blonde was barely opening the door to the room, when Daryl reached the top of the stairs. Standing waiting for the hunter, Beth smiled as his strides were quick and silent until he was next to her, holding open the door so she could enter first. Even with the room dark, Beth managed to find her way to the candle she had left the matches at and started to light the candles. 

"So what do you think?" Beth asked not taking her eyes off the task she was doing. Daryl had plopped down into the chair, and started to remove his boots. 

"They been through the same shit as us." Daryl spoke, remembering Adrien saying in passing during their smoke that they had gone through something extremely similar, but from just a herd. Daryl hadn't pick up anything bad when it came to the other couple. They had given the couple another night together, saved their lives, and had taken them in even when they didn't have to. "They're a'right by me, I guess. Lets see how things go, maybe we can stick it out here a while."

"I picked up on that. Finnley has the same look I saw in Michonne and Carol..." Beth spoke softly. It was clear what the look was, Beth saw it in many of the women at the prison, but she saw it mostly in the two women she was closest to. Beth began to wonder if she had the same look when she thought back to Judith, even if she wasn't hers. 

"What look is that?" Daryl was now behind her when she lit the final candle next to the bed, his arms snaking around her waist. He was very observant of many things, but he knew there was things Beth was able to pick up that he would never be able to. 

"The lose of a child." Beth spoke softly, placing the box of matches down, leaning her head back against him. Daryl only nodded, as his lips grazed her neck softly. He tried not to think about the day they had found Carol's daughter in the barn full of walkers back on the farm, it was his biggest failure for not being able to find her in time. He promised Carol that he would bring the little girl back to her alive, but instead had to watch Rick put her down while he clung to the distraught woman. 

"I never knew Michonne had a kid." He spoke realizing he didn't know anything about the Samurai when she was around, let alone that she had a child. 

"I saw a hint of it when I was wrapping her ankle after what happened in the cell block. Right before the break out happened. She only confirmed it to me when I had her hold Judith while I changed once." Beth closed her eyes, her heart breaking thinking back to her lost family. "Michonne didn' know I saw. But I did. The way she held her, and cried to herself. I never seen her so vulnerable, so lost."

"I can' imagine how it felt. When it's your own child." Daryl sighed, breathing in her clean skin. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her being close to him. The closest thing to a child he had was Lil AssKicker, and the pain of losing her and Sophia was enough for him. He was grateful he never had kids before all this happened. 

"Yea." Beth nodded, trying to not think about the little girl she had lost. She was sure that Judith would be the closest to motherhood the young woman would be, and it felt like a part of her was ripped away. Beth then thought back to the other kids from the prison, and how they always went to her as much as they had their own parents or Carol. She missed them all. 

"Hey," Daryl spoke softly bringing her back from her dark sad thoughts. Beth blinked before she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. His lips caught hers in a soft kiss. Holding the kiss Daryl turned her around to face him, his tongue sweeping into her mouth as she willingly deepened the kiss. Her arms found their way around his neck. Pulling from the kiss, Daryl's eyes looked down into her bright blues. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

"No, I didn'." Beth giggled, as her smile widened into a more happier one. A genuine smile met the hunters lips as well as his hands ran over her hips to her round bottom. Beth let out a squealing laugh as he backed way to push her onto the bed beside them. Beth turned onto her back as Daryl was already on top of her, his lips finding hers in a passionate kiss.

"I guess I gotta tell you more often." Daryl growled into the kiss, before pulling away to look down with her with all seriousness. "Lets not think about everyone we lost tonight. Jus' us here alive together."

Beth smiled softly at his words, propping herself up on her elbows to take his lips into a soft needing kiss. Daryl responded to it instantly his hand pulling her hair from the braid she had done. His fingers moved through the tangled blonde strands, trying to make his movements soft, loving. The last few times they had been either rough or awkward, this time he wanted to try something he never have done before, and that was really make love to her. He wasn't good with being gentle or being loving. He had his affectionate moments, and he's unable to go long without touching something of hers, but he still wasn't good at it. 

Watching his eyes pay close attention to her golden hair, Beth's lips started to kiss at his neck taking her time with her hands sliding under the shirt he was wearing. Taking his attention from her hair, Daryl discarded the shirt before pulling off her leather bracelet immediately after, having no intention being the only one whose scars are exposed. Tossing them both off the bed Daryl's hands gripped her hair, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Their hands started to roam everywhere, and articles of clothing started to disappear from their body. Soon they were laying in the middle of the bed, Daryl's lips moving down to her small breast. His tongue swirled gently around her nipple, sucking the hard peaks gently, a free hand massaging the other one gently. 

Moaning into the soft pillows, her fingers running through his hair as he took his time with each breast. One of his hands slipping under the panties she still was wearing, and easily slid a finger between her already slick folds. Daryl's lips found hers once more, his fingers rubbing over her clit slowly and teasingly. Beth moaned into the kiss, her hands gripping his hair tighter. One of her own hands found their way to the boxers the hunter had on, his cock already rock hard. Wrapping her hand around it, Beth's tongue teased his as she stroked him slowly. 

"Beth.." Daryl groaned pulling from the kiss to stop her. He was already worked up still from the shower and the desire to have her since he was so close to cumming, he was worried it would be over before it began. "I'm a'ready good enough to go. Don' wanna end this before it starts."

"If you're ready then just get in me already then!" Beth moaned arching her back as his fingers flicked at her clit. Daryl couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness, as he removed his hand from her to pull off her panties, which Beth helped by lifting her hips to get them off. 

"So much for bein' romantic." Daryl chuckled already slipping a finger into her, groaning at how tight and wet she was. Bucking her hips, Beth let out a small gasp when his thumb started to rub her clit. 

"So you were tryin' for romantic," Beth moaned, as the older man chuckled watching her wither under his touch. He was already straining against his boxers to be free and to bury himself into her, but he found from the car garage he had to taste her before he could go any further. 

"I _was_ , not gonna anymore." Daryl growled moving so her hips was lifted from the bed, her legs being tossing over his shoulders. Beth let out another squeal before crying out the moment his tongue slid between her lips, tasting her. His large hands gripped her hips, his tongue swirling around her clit before slipping into her, groaning at her taste. Beth's breathing was already coming in heavy pants and now it was getting harder for her to breath, her fingers now gripping the comforter of the bed. She was already starting to wind up, coming close to her orgasm as he thrusted his tongue into her, trying to get as deep as he could, soaking his stubble with her juices. 

"Oh my God..." Beth cried out already feeling herself about to cum, rolling her hips against his face to get more friction. Daryl must have liked what she had done cause he squeezed her hips encouraging her to do it more. Beth continued to grind her hips against his mouth, her moans growing louder as she felt herself coming undone. 

Daryl groaned drinking her up as he twisted his tongue inside her. He had maneuvered himself out of boxers while he had been feasting on her, and had been stroking himself slowly. Letting her legs fall down to his waist, Daryl laid over her kissing her soundly, allowing her to taste herself on his lips and tongue. Beth moaned into the kiss, relishing in tasting herself on his lips never thinking she would like the taste of herself, but she loved it on his lips. Without warning, he was in her, causing the young woman to cry out as he filled her. 

Stilling himself, Daryl pulled from the kiss and groaned. She was so snug around him, no matter how rough he had been with her before, she still fit him like a glove. Making sure he took his time with her, Daryl grabbed her wrist and held them above her head, her scar visible to him. Keeping his thrusts steady, he pulled her left wrist to his lips, kissing the raised skin softly before pinning it back to the bed. It was a small gesture to show her that even her scar were beautiful to him. Her soft moans went perfect with the rhythm he created, his lips moving to her shoulder biting gently. The bruises from their previous love making sessions were fading, as if his claim on her was being washed away. Daryl couldn't allow that, his bites getting rougher, sucking on several places of her shoulder and breast leaving fresh marks. 

Propping himself up onto his hands, Daryl moved to tuck where his knees were bent under him, and angling her much like how it was when he was going down on her. His thrusts started to get more powerful, passionate while Daryl memorized the looks of pleasure washing over the beautiful blonde under him. Her hands had found their way to her breast, rubbing them seductively, her fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples. Daryl growled seeing this act, feeling himself growing even closer. From the look in her not dark heavy lidded blue eyes, he could tell she was close as well, feeling her tighten with every thrust. 

A loud groan left Daryl when Beth's legs tighten around him, watching the way her mouth opened letting out a small sound as she came around him. Daryl couldn't hold out as hard as he tried plugging deep into her, hitting her core as he came with her. Spilling himself deep in her. Collapsing on top of her both made a joking 'umpf' sound, before laughing together. Slipping himself from her, he rolled onto the bed, pulling her into his arms. Snuggling into him, Beth tilted her head up so she could catch his lips with her. They didn't speak or move after that, just holding each other as if they were going to be ripped apart at any moment. 

The sounds of Daryl's slow breathing met her ears, as Beth laid awake watching the candle flame next to the bed flicker. The bed was so soft and comfortable, on top of their love making session and lack of sleep, the young blonde couldn't blame the hunter for falling asleep so quickly and soundly. She hardly ever saw him do anything more than just nap, Daryl sleeping soundly was a rare commodity to her. Slipping from his arms, Beth propped her arm up so she was leaning over him, noting to herself how young he looked to her. The few lines that were starting to show on his face were gone, all the stress and the weight he was carrying was gone. Placing light kisses on the few scars visible to her, Beth looked up to see if she had woken him up when he made a small noise, but he was sound asleep. 

Slipping from the bed, Beth slipped on her tank top and panties and made her way to the window. The moon was bright in the sky, lighting up the entire estate. The thick trees around the estate were dark and uninviting leading up the back gates, even with the bright moon. Finnley was walking the perimeter, a small glow of her smoke being seen clearly from where Beth was standing. Shooting a look toward the bed where Daryl was sleeping peacefully, Beth grabbed for her jeans and slipped them on quickly. Trying to be as quiet as possible, the young woman pulled on her boots, grabbing her pistol and dagger in the process. She briefly contemplated taking Daryl's crossbow, but decided against it not wanting a repeated argument over her taking it without asking. 

Blowing out all the candles quickly, Beth slid out of the room. Not caring if her hair was down and in a tangled mess from her and Daryl, the young woman made her way down the stair case. The cool air hit her face when she walked through the front door, shutting it as quietly as she could. Walking further out into the field, she was able to see the older woman making her way toward the front gate. Finnley caught sight of Beth and stopped, waiting for Beth to join her. As she approached, Beth didn't smell tobacco coming from the rolled smoke between her fingers. Beth recognized that smell a few times on Maggie when they were younger, and it quickly dawned on her what she was smoking. 

"What you doin' up?" Finnley asked putting out her smoke with her boot. She had a revolver much like Beth's strapped to her leg, along with Adrien's machete strapped to her other legs, along with the same AKM on her back. Her hair was back up in a messy bun, and she added a dark sweater.

"Couldn' sleep. Figured you'd like some company." Beth shrugged. She wasn't completely sure why she had been compelled to seek this woman out, but something told her that the two needed another female around. A friend. A small smile met Finnley's lips, as she nodded back toward the house. 

"You know, I could use a small break from having nothin' better to do but walk the perimeter thousand times. Be nice to have some company." The two women made their way up to the porch, Beth took a sit on the step as Finnley leaned against a pillar. 

"Do you normally do night watch?" Beth asked looking up toward the older woman, finding the woman still scanning the gate. 

"Lately I have taken to it." Finnley shrugged finally looking toward Beth. The half smoked joint still between her fingers, Finnley noticed that Beth's gaze was on it causing her to move it out of Beth's sight. "I didn' do night watch before, made it clear that I didn' wanna be away from Adam at night."

"Whose Adam?" Beth wondered if it was okay to ask, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. She had an idea who he might have been, but she wanted to hear Finnley say it. Finnley only stared at the young woman, pain written all over her face giving Beth her answer. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me to ask."

"Nah, it's fine. I figured I should talk about him sooner or later." Beth watched as the woman took a seat next to her. "Adam was my son. He was eight when... Well.. you know."

"How old are you?" 

"I'm twenty-five." Finnley gave her a small smile, looking down toward her boot. "I had him a bit young, but I'll tell you that I wouldn' have changed the timin' in the world. Rather have had eight years, then anything less or none at all."

"Were you doin' that while he was alive?" Beth asked, referencing the half joint that was now laying behind Finnley. Her expression stayed blank before turning to retrieve the joint. 

"When my mother would kidnap him for the weekend sometimes me and my husband would enjoy some." Finnley spoke holding it up, as if she was examing it. "Never did I smoke it around him, and when all this happened...it wasn' even a thought. Protectin' him was. Only reason I have some now cause we ran into a hidden grow op about a month or two ago. Shit was flourishin' and I took what I could carry. Used one of the books in the library as papers."

"Why do you do it now?" Beth was curious about it, she remembered Jimmy's older brother in California would come home praising it to the two. She knew Maggie had tried it when she was a teenager, but never got the eldest Greene to admit it. Finnley was not showing any sign of defense, in fact she seemed a bit more relaxed than she was earlier. 

"People say that it can make you unfocused." It was obvious Finnley was making it unclear wether or not she was answering her question or avoiding it. "But not me. I pay more attention to everything around me. Clears myself of the anger, the painful memories, and that a piece of me that's gone. In a world like this, can you blame me?" 

"No." Beth shook her head as the two women made eye contact. She knew exactly where the other woman was coming from, remembering dragging Daryl along on a mission to find alcohol. She wanted to use it to forget herself, to remove herself from everything. "I did something similar recently, but for a drink."

"What was your little ones name?" Finnley asked as she lit the joint back up once more. She took a deep inhale, holding the smoke in while waiting for Beth to respond. 

"I'm not a mother." Beth shook her head confused by Finnley's question. Blowing the smoke out, Finnley gave her a look that said she didn't believe her. 

"Jus' cause you didn' birth the child doesn' mean you wasn' a mother." Finnley's words hit Beth hard, her eyes widening as she watched the woman played with her smoke between her fingers. "I can see it in your eyes, like you lost a part of you. Where all you have left are memories."

"Could I try some?" Beth asked suddenly before she could stop herself, and Finnley looked taken back before shaking her head.

"I ain't lookin' to piss off your man. He doesn' seem very pleasant when he's angry." Finnley took a long puff of the herb, before blowing it out, moving to put it out. 

"Judith." Beth spoke suddenly, and the older woman stopped her motion to look at the younger blonde. "Her name was Judith."

"That's a beautiful name. I'm sure she was beautiful." Finnley smiled softly, finally putting out the joint. Beth wasn't sure why she was trying so hard to try it with this complete stranger, but she was. It was clear the older woman wasn't going to change her mind. 

"I think about her as often as I do my dad, and sister." Beth looked down to her hands that were folded together neatly to her lap. She could feel Finnley's eyes on her, so when Beth looked back up toward the redhead. Her attention completely on the young blonde beside her. 

"Are you hopin' they are all at Terminus?" Finnley asked curiously, not knowing she had caused Beth's heart to constrict and break thinking about Hershel Greene.

"Not my dad.." It was all Beth had to say and the woman's expression turned to one of sadness. Tears sprang into her eyes, Beth's voice cracking when she spoke again. "Daryl doesn' know this, but sometimes when I close my eyes.. I see it. I see it happening all over, and I just want to scream. And what you said about smokin' that stuff, I want that, I want to be able to clear my mind of all these thoughts."

"Sweetie," Finnley spoke softly taking Beth's hand and squeezed it affectionately. Her touch was loving, mother like. "I would love to sit here and smoke with you til you are a just a gigglin' mess, but the hunter kinda intimidates me. He may be one big softie, but I know better to make him mad. Don' wanna have problems the first night in." 

"Okay, I understand." Beth nodded, reluctantly agreeing with the older woman. There was no telling how long the couple would stay at the estate, so the last thing they wanted was problems between everyone. "So you had a husband?"

"Yea. I was married for almost six years to Adam's father." There was anger behind her words looking down at the her left hand. It was covered by fingerless gloves, but no sign of any ring. Beth was taken back by it, since Rick and her father never once removed their wedding bands. "Felt so much longer."

"Did he and Adam die at the same time?"

"Yea," Finnley growled out. Beth knew better than to ask further only looking away, but Finnley continued. "We were part of a group for a while. Adrien and his daughter were the leaders of the group and brought us in. Soon I was the one who coordinated supply runs and the watch schedule. Adrien and I became good friends, nothin' more than that at the time. Adam had taken to Adrien's daughter, Kylie. She was a little younger than you. She loved Adam, and protected him with her life..Who knew she would be the one who..

"Well, as time went on Dean started to change, he was growing paranoid, assumed me and Adrien were going behind his back when we never looked at each other that way. Steppin' out of my marriage was not on my list, trust me. He was suppose to be on watch when it happened." Finnley pulled out a fresh joint and lit it with a match. "He died that day, but not from those freaks. I barreled my blade into his skull the moment I saw Kylie and Adam.."

Beth watched her as she blew the smoke out. Finnley sighed, handing off the joint to the blonde. Looking at the old woman surprised, she took it slowly. Putting it to her lips Beth inhaled the hot smoke, coughing suddenly by the sudden smoke. It made her feel light headed, floaty almost. 

"Fuck it." Finnley laughed as putting it to her lips. "Why not have someone enjoy this with. I jus' hope Daryl won' kill me for it." 

"I don' think he would." Beth coughed out before taking it back. Finnley only smiled weakly. "Besides he isn' the boss of me."

"You don' have to tell me that." Finnley watched Beth take another hit, this time not coughing as much. "You have him wrapped around your finger, girl. The way he looks at you, it's the way all women wanna be looked at. That boy ain't subtle that's for sure."

"What you mean?" Beth was feeling the effects, and Finnley had been right. It cleared her mind, leaving her feel floating and good. 

"He's crazy about you, girl." Finnley coughed softly herself, Beth felt a silly smile on her face, her mind and body relaxing. It was a different feeling then from being drunk. She was still able to focus on her surroundings and the woman next to her. "The way he touches you randomly, those little gestures. The way he leaves his gaze on you a little longer after you look away. It's beautiful."

"Hard to believe that not to long ago, he didn' like bein' touched." Beth thought back to how Daryl was when she first met him back at the farm to the final days at the prison. "There was a time he would flinch away or stiffen if I touched him. Now he needs my touch as much as I need his."

"It's amazin' what happens when you break through barriers." Finnley smiled, as she stood. "I should be getting back to doin' my rounds. Go get some sleep. You're gonna sleep good. Thank you for talking with me. And sharing your little girl's name. Maybe sometime you'll tell me a cute story, and I'll tell you one myself."

"Alright." The moment Beth stood she was pulled into a hug by the older woman. "Thank you for allowin' me to smoke with you."

"You handle your weed well." Finnley chuckled and started toward the front gate where a few walkers were trying to get through. "You sleep well Ms. Greene."

It didn't take long for Beth to make her way back into the room. Shutting the door quietly, she turned to find Daryl was still fast asleep in the bad. Still wearing the same silly smile she had downstairs, Beth quietly kicked off her boots as she made her way toward the bed. Removing the rest of her clothes when she had gotten to the bed, Beth crawled onto the bed.

Daryl had rolled onto his side, facing away from the blonde. Laying behind him, Beth placed light kissed down his shoulder, lingering longer on his scars while she ran her hand down his stomach to his flaccid cock. A small groan came from the sleeping man as she grasped his cock into her hand. 

"Beth.." Daryl groaned stirring instantly as his cock hardened under her touch. Turning his head, he caught the young woman's lips before pulling back suddenly. "Why the fuck do you smell like pot?"

"I smoked some." Beth said as if it was no big deal, slowly stroking his cock. Daryl sat up, and looked at the woman now wide awake. 

"Who the fuck gave you pot?!" Daryl groaned, trying to push her hand away from him. 

"I found it." Beth smiled innocently, not telling on Finnley. She continued to work stroke him, her innocent smile never leaving her face. 

"Beth.." Daryl growled as she moved on top of him. "Why are you smokin' that stuff?"

"'Cause I wanted to." Beth shrugged as she slid down onto his cock, already wet and ready for him. 

"Fuck.." Daryl groaned, his hands finding their way to her hips. "This doesn' get you out of this."

Beth started to move her hips into a rhythm, her hands gripping the head board. Daryl's mouth found its way to her breast, sucking generously on her hard nipples, his hands gripping her hips to speed her up. Their moans grew louder as she continued to bounce on his hard cock, feeling herself growing close to cumming. 

Before she knew it, Daryl had gained complete control over her hips, pulling her down roughly as his teeth sank into her left breast. Beth cried out as her nails dug into the wood as she came, her inner walls gripping him tightly. Pulling her off him, Daryl moved her to her hands and knees. 

Dropping down onto her elbows, Beth pushed her hips up higher as he moved behind her. The force of his thrust nearly knocked the breath out of the young blonde as his hands found their way once more to her hips, yanking her back against him meeting his every thrust. The sound of skin being slapped filled the room accompanied by Beth's small cry. The hunter wasn't being gentle as he continued to slap her ass harder as his thrusts started to get unsteady. With one last powerful thrust, Daryl took Beth's hips and ground them against him as he came in her. 

Their breathing was unsteady as they parted, moving under the covers this time. Daryl pulled the blonde to him, and kissed her roughly.

"Don' fuckin' smoke again." Daryl growled as he went back to sleep, leaving Beth to giggle herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.


	8. The Bed and Breakfast Pt3: The fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was about 17 pages written. And I am proud of every bit of this chapter. :)  
> And this chapter is dedicated to my awesome love Jazznsmoke. Why cause she's awesome
> 
>  
> 
> Also I would like to announce there is only TWO more chapters in this story. Keeping alive is coming to an end. 3

"Ms. Doe!! Little Bear and Big Bad Wolf comin' in, get that gate open. We'll be drivin' up in a minute, over." The sound of Finnley's voice rang through the walkie, as Beth barreled a crow bar through a walker eye socket. The sound of a motorcycle and the loud engine of Finnley's Ford could be heard before they were in sight. A smile met Beth's lips as she turned to Kevin, one of survivors Daryl and Finnley brought in. 

"Lets get this open!" Beth yelled over the sounds of her crowbar going straight into another walkers eye. The two opened the gate when the two got close enough, allowing the two vehicles into the grounds before shutting it and locking it up once more. Smiling toward the gray haired survivor Beth nodded her head toward where the two were parking. "You got this gate while I go check in the inventory?"

"With all these walkers beating it down, I don't know." The man laughed as he waved the younger woman away. Beth dropped the crowbar and rushed toward Daryl, who was slipping off his new motorbike. Turning toward the young woman, Daryl's smile widened as she came charging into his arms, nearly knocking the two over in the process. 

What was meant to only be a few day stay with Finnley and Adrien had turned into weeks, and soon the two had very important roles in the group. Daryl was a better tracker than any of them put together, and had started going onto runs with Finnley while Beth stayed back with Adrien to watch over the estate. It hadn't been long before the group of four turned into a group of eight, starting to make it easier to keep the place manageable and livable. It was safe for them, and they found they didn't want to leave the other couple. They all had grown closer to each other than the rest of the survivors they had brought it. Finnley and Adrien weren't their original family from the prison, but they still had a great respect and fondness for the other couple. 

"I missed you." Daryl whispered into the blonde's ear before pulling from the hug before kissing the younger woman softly. Moving her hands to cup his face, Beth's big eyes looked into his own blues hiding behind his growing hair. 

"And I missed you." Beth smiled breaking apart from him finally. She shot a look over toward the truck to see a reunion much like the couples happening with the other two. "You guys have a good run?"

"It ain't a good run unless you're runnin' for your life." Finnley laughed breaking away from Adrien, starting to yank out small crates of items from inside the truck. "It's getting harder to find things we need. And with more mouths to feed, we'll have to do another run in a few days."

"So you can get your ass cornered again?" Daryl joked to the redhead, starting to pull a deer carcass from the back of the truck. Beth and Adrien both stopped to look at Finnley. 

"I wasn' cornered, it was just a huge fat fuck." Finnley grumbled, shoving a crate into Adrien's chest. The older man looked worried as he took the item. "I'm fine. Don' underestimate the little ones, am I right Beth?"

"Hell yea." Beth smiled as Finnley handed her a crate filled with different kinds of canned meats before making her way toward the storage house separate from the house. Everyone had their jobs coming into the estate, trying to always to keep at least two people out on watch now they had enough people. More walkers were starting to show up to the gates everyday. It was getting to the point they had to have groups of two on each side to try and cut down the numbers. The two other survivors, who weren't on gate duty, soon made their way out to help finish putting away their haul. It wasn't long until everything was logged and put away leaving the small group to dispersed to finish their chores they had been assigned for the day. Beth had started back toward the gate to finish her shift there before heading to help with dinner that night.

"Kevin looks like he's got it." Finnley spoke stopping the young blonde before she could get far enough away from the house. Beth blinked before she remembered what Finnley's look was about, and blushed. The two woman chanced a look over toward Daryl and Adrien, who were both working together skinning the deer for dinner. Beth watched as the two men worked, each having a smoke between their lips, laughing about something to do with the deer. "If there is a time to do this, it's now while he's distracted with that deer."

"So you found one?" Beth asked never breaking her gaze from the hunter, her mind starting to throw many different thoughts back and forth. She was able to forget about it once she had gotten onto gate duty, keeping her thoughts on the task at hand. 

"Yea, and almost became dinner for that fat fuck," Finnley nudged the blonde causing her to break her gaze away from the men, to the other woman's smiling face, her hand patting at her large messenger bag. "but then again, he was just so damn easy to take out. Come on."

The walk up to Beth and Daryl's room was a miserable one with her stomach churning. Finnley tried her best to make small talk, telling her some random story of her life back in a salon, but it was clear it was all starting to pile onto the younger woman. If they didn't already had enough to worry about, this only made her just want to slap herself for it all. Opening the door to the room, Finnley made her way toward the bed to drop the satchel on, while Beth casted a look down the hallway. Beth shut the door slowly, holding onto the handle after hearing the click, reluctant to turn around. 

"Hey, you gotta do this." Finnley spoke softly, her voice having no emotions to it. Beth almost didn't register the words, as she pushed from the door to march toward the bed, taking the box that was being handed to her. Beth looked up meeting the green eyes, and wished so badly that it was the familiar brown eyes of her sister. Maggie should have been there with her, nervously waiting to find out what the outcome would be. As grateful, and as much as she came to care for the redhead, she wasn't her big sister. "We already know what it's gonna be, might as well get it over with. Hope you drank enough water."

Beth nodded, blinking away the nervous tears from her eyes as she made her way into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she stared down at the box before looking up to look around the room. Opening the box, Beth pulled out the small stick inside, checking the expiration date, but shook her head. She couldn't tell if the test was expired or not, but she ended up using it anyway. It didn't matter the results reading on the stick, she knew the answer anyway. It was clear as day, and all the signs had been there. Leaning against the door, watching the test as it laid processing on the counter. This must have been what Lori had felt as she walked over to the test. _positive_.

Staring down at the test, she only nodded slowly taking a deep breath and straightening her back. She looked up into the mirror, her hair in a tangled mess on the top of her head, her clothes feeling uncomfortably tight suddenly. Her breast had swelled and ached, and she had been having morning sickness for a while. A part of her started to think back to when it possibly had happened, before they had arrived to the estate if she had to guess. Then her thoughts instantly went to Daryl and his reaction when she told him about this. It scared her more than she liked to admit, as she moved away from the mirror to head back into the other room where Finnley was nervously waiting. 

"Could you get Daryl?" Beth asked, her voice small as she walked toward the bed to sit. Finnley moved toward the younger woman and pulled her into a tight hug, which Beth grasped onto her, clinging to her as she would if it had been Maggie there with her. 

"I'm sorry, that your sister wasn' here with you to find out." Finnley whispered as if she could read Beth's mind. She had heard so many good stories about the eldest Greene daughter, and the woman knew that Beth would have rather Maggie be there then her. "I understand and don't blame you if you're wishing I was her. I'll go get Daryl."

Beth waiting until Finnley was out of the room to allow a single tear falling from her cheek, her hands touching her flat stomach. Shutting her eyes tight, she took a deep breath, pushing back the tears starting to swell behind her eyes. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what they were going to do. It had been hard enough for them with Judith at the prison, she dreaded what would happen when she gave birth to this one.

"Hey, Fin said you needed to see me. Everythin' alright?" Daryl spoke as he entered the room, breaking the blonde from her thoughts. Her eyes shifted to him as he shut the door.

"No, everythin' isn' alright, Daryl. Its never going to be alright." Beth cracked, looking away as he crossed the room to her. She bit at her bottom lip as he took a seat next to her, his face filled with worry. "I'm pregnant, Daryl."

"What the fuck you mean you're pregnant?" Daryl suddenly stood, backing away from her as if she had told him she was bitten. Beth looked down, trying to take deep breaths. They were both at fault in this, they both knew better then to get themselves into this. She tried to imagine a world where this may have been a good thing, not the fear of bringing a child into a world like the one they were in. No matter how safe they were, no matter how strong the walls and gates are, they were never truly safe. The prison and Judith was a perfect example to support that fear. 

Beth only sat there, silent, words escaping her no matter how hard she tried. Daryl felt tears in his eyes as he turned from her taking a few steps away, his back to her as he tried to process it all. Beth was pregnant, and all Daryl was able to think about was what had happened to Lori. There was a chance Beth wouldn't survive this pregnancy, if she survived long enough to make it to term. He wanted to slap himself over and over. He wanted someone to beat the fuck out of him for doing this to her, to himself. He knowingly played a very dangerous game, not thinking of the outcome. Daryl suddenly felt anger rushing through him, as if being mad was the only way he could handle this news. 

"This is fuckin' bullshit." Daryl growled as he turned toward Beth. "When the fuck did this happen? How the fuck long did you know?"

"It happened before Finnley found us. Possibly the car garage when we played 'I never', or possibly the morning after that." Beth tried her best to keep her voice calm, not wanting this to turn into a fight. "I guess I knew right away in a way, the symptoms have been going on for a while now. Took a test, and it just confirmed what I already knew."

"A while? How the fuck could you not tell me this sooner?" Daryl yelled throw his arms in the air. Beth flinched back slightly, her face completely unreadable as she watched him. "You're fuckin' pregnant?! What the fuck? How can you fuckin' let me do that to you? You should have fuckin' stopped me, you should have fuckin' stopped me from.. from knockin' you up, girl. Like you were fuckin' askin' me to."

"Wait a fuckin' minute." Beth suddenly spoke, anger shooting through her as she stood. With hot tears streaming down her face, she charged forward pushing Daryl as she spoke again, her voice in a yell. "Don' you dare put it fuckin' all on me. You knew the chances as much as I did, and _I'm so sorry_ that I didn' 'stop' you. Well guess what, Daryl Dixon, you could have very well stopped yourself. Hell, you could have stopped _me_. This is just as much your fault as it is mine!"

"Look what happened with Lori! She didn't survive! Look what fuckin happened!" Daryl moved closer toward Beth, getting into her face. "Leaving us to take care of a baby that she had no right havin' in the first place in a world like this. It was fuckin' hard enough with everyone helping, you... you're just gonna leave it to only me."

"You really think I'm gonna not make damn sure I will be able to raise my baby?" Beth looked at him in disbelief. Could he really be doubting her determination to survive this pregnancy? After all they been through, he thought she would go so easily as child birth? Had he no faith in her. "You are one big idiot if you think that I'm gonna give up so easily. I am not goin' to leave you or this baby. I have to face this no matter what! With or without you, I can' escape this.

"And you know what, I wouldn' want to if I was given the chance. I already love this baby, and I will do everything I can to keep my baby alive." Beth stared straight into his dark blue eyes through the strands of hair in his face, her body language changing. "If you think I am that weak, then fuckin' leave. Get the fuck out of this room now!"

Daryl stood there staring at her, at a loss of words. He looked deep into her eyes, filled with anger and determination. He tried to open his mouth with a reply, but was suddenly met with her fist hitting his shoulder. It took the hunter by surprise how strong she was and that it actually hurt him. She kept punching his arm as she pushed him back. 

"Ow, Beth. What the fuck?" Daryl yelled as she pushed him as hard as she could, nearly causing him to trip backwards. 

"You know what, Daryl Dixon, get the fuck out! I don' give a rat's ass what you think of me." Beth flipped her middle finger up toward him, her tears still falling. "Go! Or I will shoot you in the damn knee or something!"

Daryl backed out looking at her like she was a mad woman, as she chased him out of the room. As the door slammed, Daryl yelled out through the door. "You're fuckin' crazy, ya know that?!"

With a huff Daryl walked furiously down the hallways, down the stairs, and out the door while his hands searching through his pockets desperately for a smoke. That would just be his luck to be out of cigarettes after being told such stressful news. Finally finding his almost empty pack in his jacket pocket, Daryl had one between his lip while lighting it in the process. He started back toward the deer and Adrien who was still working on getting the thing skinned and gutted. Inhaling the stale harsh smoke, Daryl pulled the cigarette from his lips.

"How'd it go?" Adrien asked as he turned to look at the older man. Daryl only shot him a look as he blew the smoke out. He had noticed the women talking secretively the previous day, and then hurry off together after Finnley returned from her run. The man had his suspicions, but as Daryl charged out of the house those suspicions were answered. Flicking the already finished smoke away from them, Daryl took the hunting knife Adrien was using and started to work furiously. "That bad huh?"

"Ain't that it's bad." Daryl growled looking toward the other man. It wasn't like that he was unwilling to talk about it, he just wasn't sure if he could say it out loud. Daryl didn't know if he could even say the words, that the words might not ever come. "More like terrible timing, and just another thing we gotta worry about."

"I was twenty when my wife had Kylie." Adrien shrugged, looking out toward the gates, taking in the piling build up on the other side. Daryl only went back to what he was doing. "That was a different world though, seventeen years ago. So the things I can say, well they won' exactly apply here. But I can tell you this, the moment you hold that child in your arms.. it won' matter what world you live in, you will do anything you can to protect them."

"Yea, look what good that did for you." Daryl instantly regretted the words the moment he snapped them out. He stopped what he was doing and looked to the side toward the other man, his eyes looking sad. Adrien had done nothing to deserve that, and was only trying to offer some comfort. "I shouldn' of said that."

"You're right. I couldn' protect my little girl in the end, but I was proud to be her father. I may have failed to keep her alive, but I'm damn proud of the way I raised her." Adrien looked back toward Daryl, there was no anger or offense in his voice, just sadness before a sudden chuckle escaped. "You and her, combined you will have one stubborn determined child. That kid will be a force to reckon with, from the moment that kid meets the world. Hell, I'll be sure to have a crossbow ready for it."

Daryl couldn't help but start to laugh, trying to imagine a mini Beth or him running around them, it's own crossbow in hand. The laughter and good image didn't last long when he started thinking about the children he had failed to keep alive in the past. Sophia, Judith, Lizzie, Luke, Molly, and Mika. He had failed to protect them and keep them safe, and he suddenly started to worry that he would fail this one too. His own. 

"What if I fail them?" Daryl asked, wanting to believe that it was Rick beside him talking about this. "What if I failed to protect it?"

"I think with this one, you won' fail. I think you'd die yourself before failing either of them." Adrien shrugged as he help Daryl finish cutting up the deer, intending to use every last bit of the animal. "Hell, if it wasn' for Finnley, I'm sure I'd have been a dead man walking after losing Kylie."

"She kicked me out of the room." Daryl grunted as they started to carry the meat around the house to the open kitchen door. A woman, in her late fifties, was bustling around the kitchen, trying to prepare everything for dinner that night. Adrien only started to laugh, shaking his head as if he knew that story all to well. 

"When Anya was pregnant I found a special place on my parents couch for a good portion of the pregnancy. It was little things to that would set her off. One minute she'd be laughin' and wantin' to make love then the next she's cryin' blamin' you for a light bulb goin' out." Adrien looked down at the wedding band that stayed on his finger. Unlike the end of Finnley's marriage, Adrien had lost his wife and new born son in the beginning and had never taken off his ring. It reminded the hunter of how Rick never took his off after losing Lori. "She hated that I use to have her get down into her bra and panties, just so I could memorize just how beautiful she was with my child growin' in her. 

"I remember each day like it was yesterday and I wouldn' have traded it for anything in the world. It's some of the best memories I could possibly have. And neither will you. However many memories you may have. Expect its goin' to be tough, tougher now than before, but you two could do it. 'Sides you have me and Finnley to help y'all, you ain't doin' it alone. We may not be the friends you have lost, but you have become our friends. We will stick by you both through thick and thin."

Daryl didn't reply, instead he only pulled out his pack to pull his last two cigarette's out. Handing one to Adrien, the hunter lit them with the matches he had before tossing the box to Adrien. The two men stood outside of kitchen, in silence smoking. From the moment the two had showed up to this place, Adrien and Finnley had done alright by the couple. So when the other man showed his support and gave the best advice he could it had meant a lot to the hunter. 

He didn't care much for the other survivors they had brought in, but the other couple had grown on him quicker then anyone else had. Maybe it was because he allowed himself to believe they were good people, and they proved themselves to be. He wasn't too sure what was the reason, but it made him hope that maybe one day the couple could join his family if they found them again. 

"Thanks." Daryl finally spoke after the two finished their smokes. Adrien only nodded and slapped Daryl's back.

"Anything for a friend." 

Beth didn't come down for supper that night. She wasn't feeling good according to Finnley after she had checked on the pregnant blonde. The redhead filled her a bowl none the less, and had taken it back up to her. When Daryl offered to take it himself, Finnley shook her head, telling him it might not have been the best idea since Beth was still very upset while on top of not feeling well. This worried the hunter and he barely touched his stew that was made. 

After dinner, Daryl decided to stay back and help with the clean up. He wanted to give Beth some more time to calm down, quickly learning to be cautious around the young woman. Even with Adrien's talk, and the chance to think over the news, Daryl still couldn't get the idea wrapped around his head. Daryl Dixon, of all people, was going to be a father and in a world where both it and Beth could be ripped from him in a matter of seconds. 

Making a quick round of the perimeter, checking to see how secure the gates were. He took note of back fence was needing to be checked out, since it had been getting more walkers trying to push through then the front gates. An idea of blocking this entrance off completely started to cross his mind, noting to bring that up with Adrien who was on watch that night with some kid they had brought in; Murphy, Mac, Morales, something with an M was all he knew. They were going to have to up bright and early to be able to start deciding how to repair it. 

With Beth the way she was, Daryl started to worry if the gates were even that strong enough to hold up with the growing amount of bodies starting to push against it. The numbers were growing alarmingly more each day. Worse then the prison and this made the hunter nervous. Making his way back toward the house, his crossbow strapped to his back. He had taken to not wearing it around the house, but was now going to have it close to him at all times. As well as Beth. 

Stopping briefly to speak to Adrien and the young man who were having a smoke before they started their watch. Giving Daryl one, the two other men listened to him as he pointed out toward the back gate, letting them know they were going to have to do something about that quick. Adrien nodded and agreed with the hunter. Finishing their smokes the three men parted ways, Daryl into the house as the other two making their way toward the back fence, a machete and a crowbar in hands with guns strapped to their backs and sides. 

The house was quiet as he entered, noticing no one was in the sitting room area like normal at this hour. Everyone must have retreated to their rooms early that night Daryl figured as he made his way up the staircase to the room. Going to unlock the door, Finnley suddenly opened it to exit. Stopping in front of Daryl, the redhead looked at him with a unreadable look in her green eyes.

"Don' give me that look." Daryl hated it when Beth did it, and he hated it more when other women did it. He already had a hard enough time keeping up with their emotions, he didn' need to play a guessing game with poker faces. "Do I need to sleep in the storage room?"

"Not if you don' wanna." Finnley laughed, a smile meeting her face as she moved passed the hunter. Turning to look at him, the tiny woman moved to the next door, which was her and Adrien's room. "She's not mad or upset anymore. Or at least she didn' seem that way. She's bathing right now, but I'll be sure to set up a cot for you in the storage room tomorrow."

"Yea yea, goodnight Fin." Daryl let out a sarcastic laugh, as the woman burst into giggles nodding her goodnight. The bathroom door was shut and there was a very faint glow of the candles coming from under the door. The bedroom was littered with new candles, and seemed like they had been freshly lit. Moving toward the bed, Daryl placed the crossbow onto the nightstand as he sat on the bed. 

Undoing his boots, he pulled them off to place neatly next to the bed. He was just shedding his shirt, when Beth had emerged from the bathroom. Turning to look at her, Daryl took in how beautiful she looked. Her hair was in wet dreads falling down her small towel covered body. Her skin glistened in the candle light, still wet from her shower. Standing, Daryl made his way toward her, as she stared at him as he took her hand. Taking a seat on the bed in front of her, Daryl used his free hand to yank the towel off her so she stood naked before him, stopping her when she went to stop him. Her mouth open to say something.

"Don' speak." Daryl spoke softly, as he took in her body, wondering how he wasn't able to see the signs. Her breast had grown a full cup size, making him wonder how he hadn't noticed sooner. Her stomach was still flat, but she felt softer, her body already growing accustomed to the baby growing in her. His baby. Leaning forward, Daryl's lips brushed over her still flat stomach, his hands holding her hips. Her flesh was soft to his touch, he couldn't feel her hip bones like before and he loved it. "I.. I love you...Beth.. And you're far from weak."

"I love you too, Daryl." Beth spoke softly watching as Daryl leaned his foreheads against her stomach. They had never out right told each other they loved each other, and Beth had always assumed it would have been her to say it first. It brought a smile to her face, knowing that he was the one who took that leap. She went to go touch his shoulder, but he pulled back, pushing her back. 

"I wanna memorize this. You right here, I wanna memorize each day you grow heavy with my child. So I remember what I am fighting to keep alive. You and our baby." Daryl whispered, his eyes roaming over her body, looking at her in a way she never thought he would. Bringing her back to him, Beth's hands finally cupped his face, pulling him into a sweet kiss. Tightening his grip on the woman, Daryl's tongue swept through her mouth but kept the kiss loving. 

Straddling him, Beth's hands moved down from his face to his chest. One of his hands found its way into her still wet hair, and gripped the wet threads in his fist. His other hand was gentle on her, running up and down her side before finding her sensitive breast. Breaking from the kiss, Daryl ran feather light kisses down her throat, nipping at her pale flesh. He could feel himself growing uncomfortable in his pants when he felt her push against him. Grabbing her ass, Daryl lifted her and laid her onto the bed before started to free himself from his pants. Letting his eyes roam over her body, his hands twitched to touch every part of her. 

"You up for this? If not we can stop." Daryl spoke, his pants falling to the floor with his boxers, his cock already painfully hard. She only started to giggle as she propped her arms up. 

"C'me here, Mr. Dixon." Beth smiled, as Daryl climbed on top of her, his teeth already nibbling at her ear. Beth's thin legs wrapped around his waist, her fingers running down his back feeling each scar that was on his back. "I love you.."

"I love you.." Daryl whispered as he pushed himself into her, groaning at how tight she was. He started to pace his thrusts, not wanting to hurt her. Beth's soft moans met his ears, her hips pushing up to meet his every thrust. Fisting the sheets tight between his hands, Daryl lifted his head back, his eyes closed from the pleasure that was building between the two.

"Daryl.." Beth's voice was coming out in small pants, feeling herself coming closer with every thrust from Daryl. His lips were placing feather light kisses down her chest, playfully taking her nipple into his mouth. A small hiss left her mouth when she felt his teeth graze the overly sensitive bud. Pulling his head from her chest, Daryl instantly went to her lips kissing her passionately. He picked up the pace, twisting his hips around causing the young woman under him to come undone. 

Her nails dug deep into his shoulders as she came, her body shaking from the pleasure as Daryl kept thrusting deep into her. She was so tight and snug around him, Daryl could feel himself coming close himself. Sitting up onto his knees, Daryl twisted Beth so she was on her side. The hunter straddled one of her legs, and held the other against his chest, loving how flexible the young blonde was. His thrusts were stronger, hitting her core over and over. Beth let out small gasps with every deep thrust, her body starting to wind itself up for another orgasm. Dropping her head back, Beth's mouth was open slightly, her face completely contorted into pleasure. Her eyes caught his in an intense stare, both knowing they weren't going to last much longer. Reaching her hand out to grab whatever she could, Beth gasped as her whole body tensed. Daryl grunted as he felt her walls clamped down onto him so hard he couldn't move as he came, her walls milking his orgasm. 

Falling to her side, Daryl grabbed her arm to pull her to him. She was still twitching from the after shocks of her orgasm as Daryl pulled her into a kiss. It was a loving kiss, one that only lasted a few moments. Turning onto his side to face the young woman, Daryl's large hand moved over her belly, as if he would be able to feel anything other than her soft skin. Beth laid her head on her pillow as she watched the older man with her big doe eyes, watched him stare down at her growing belly. 

"Do you want it to be a boy or girl?" Daryl spoke softly, his hand running over the soft skin. Beth turned her head away, her eyes now staring down to his hand. 

"As long as it's alive, and healthy, I don' care." Beth spoke laying one of her small hands over his. Daryl looked up to see the tired blonde was falling asleep, her hand clinging to his. Daryl laid awake, his hand never leaving her stomach that held one of the last hopes in the world, their last hope. 

\--

"You guys got the list?" Adrien asked as he and Beth watched their significant others pack their vehicles for another run. They were running very low on supplies, while on top of needing to get more clothes for Beth's growing body. The back gate had been getting worse, even with the several attempts to fix it, but the herds were getting worse as the weather started to change. 

"Yes, Mr. Bossy." Finnley yelled, shutting the bed of her truck after Daryl threw in one of the last empty crates. Making their way to the front of the truck where Beth and Adrien stood, the two separated to their other halves. Adrien yanked Finnley up into his arms as he kissed the woman as it would be their last. 

Daryl took a different route of saying his own bye to Beth. They both hated goodbyes, and they had came accustomed to not saying anything to each other before Daryl went out on runs. There was something different about that day though for the couple. Beth's stomach was already starting to push out slightly since she was already so small, and she had been feeling very sick the last few days. Placing his hand onto her stomach, Daryl pulled her into a soft kiss. They had grown use to their displays of affection in front of the group, especially since most minded their own business. Dropping to his knees, the hunter kissed the small bump that was barely noticeable under her loose fitting shirt. 

"You're gonna be restin' while I'm gone right?" Daryl asked softly as he stood once more, keeping his arms tight around her. Beth was much like her father and sister in the aspect that even when she didn't have to, she still did what was needing to be done, but it worried Daryl that she might run herself down. 

"By resting, you mean working on making room in the storage room, then yes." Beth smiled innocently, and Daryl gave her a look. "I will be sitting mostly redoing the lists anyway, Daryl. Don' worry too much. I'll be fine." 

"I'll make sure she takes some long breaks til you return." Adrien spoke as Daryl pulled from Beth. The two men slapped hands as their own way of saying farewell. The four looked over toward the back gate, watching the other three men work hard to find a way to keep it up. 

"Alright, Big Bad Wolf, lets get going." Finnley called as she jumped into her large truck. Daryl pulled Beth into one more kiss, before checking to make sure she had her gun and knife with her. "Be home soon!"

Beth waved her goodbye as she turned to walk back toward the storage room while Adrien ran ahead of the vehicles to let them out the front gate. She had been taken off the chore list for almost two weeks from how ill she had been feeling, and it nearly drove the young blonde mad being stuck in bed or her face stuck in a bucket, which caused her to be even sicker from the smell and sight of her own sick. It had been the first day that Beth had been okay enough to get out of the room. She had gotten so tired of the room that she moved her pack to the storage room, deciding if she was going to rest anywhere it would be on the cot that Finnley announced was 'Daryl's time out bed'. Closing the door over, Beth grabbed her pack from the small table and pulled out her notepad and pen to start the list of items needing to be thrown out, to be used soon, or to be moved around for more room.

"You guys be careful out there. Keep an eye on her." Adrien yelled over toward Daryl as Finnley's truck drove out of the compound following Daryl's Harley. He and the redhead had found it on their first run together, and Daryl had it running within days of getting it back to the camp. 

"I'll make sure she doesn' get herself killed. You watch over Beth, ya?" Daryl called back, and Adrien only nodded. Adrien was the only person Daryl was able to trust leaving Beth with since the rest of their family wasn't around. They had an unspoken truce to help take care of their women when the other wasn't around. 

Adrien shut the gate quickly, taking out a walker with his machete before locking the gate. He watched as the two sped down the long dirt road to the main road. Turning to look back toward the opposite gate, the man saw the three men struggle to get keep the walkers at bay while they worked on repairing the fence. The sounds of the motorcycle had drawn more walkers to the front gate, so Adrien had his hands full on the front gate to be able to help with the back gate. This had gone on for hours, and Adrien was taken back by the sudden rising numbers of walkers coming toward the estate. Glancing nervously toward the two buildings, Adrien looked back toward the back gate, hoping the Daryl and Finnley would be back with anything they could get to help keep the gates from breaking through. 

When he and Finnley found the estate, he had been sure that the gates would hold. They were of a strong steel, where the gates should be able to withstand against heavy amounts of weight. He had checked them day and night, but that was before it started to get more and more crowded around the back gate. Checking his watch he decided it was time to check on Beth while he hoped they would be back soon since they left early that morning, and it was reaching near three thirty. Close to around the time they had all discussed the two would be back by since it was suppose to be a quick run. That was when it happened, Adrien watched in horror as finally the back gates finally busted and the three men working on it scrambled to get the gate closed, while trying to take down the ones that had gotten through. There was loud gunfire, as the men were suddenly swarmed and taken down, their screams ringing in Adrien's ears as pulled his AKM from his back. Firing off shots toward the group that was now heading for the buildings.

"Fuck.." Adrien cursed as he took off running toward the buildings, he saw Beth emerge from the small building her gun in her hand. He took off in a full run toward the young blonde as a walker rounded the building behind her. "BETH! BEHIND YOU!"

Beth spun around, firing a shot into this large decaying woman. As the woman dropped, Beth backed into the building, firing off another round into the skull of an elderly man whose face was half gone, his hands were nothing but sharp bones. Adrien fired off several rounds toward the group rounding the other side til he was out of rounds. Pulling out his machete, the older man took charge toward the building, barely remembering having Finnley take his gun with her. Slashing several walkers to the ground, Adrien pushed the walker trying to follow the young blonde into the large room. 

"Adrien!" Beth screamed as there was a sheering pain shooting through Adrien's shoulder, before yanking himself from the grasp of the walker that had a hold of him. He buried his machete into the skull of the dead woman, slamming the door shut to keep anymore walkers from getting in. Adrien looked up toward the blonde, whose eyes were filled with tears as she started at the huge chunk that was ripped out of his shoulder. "Adrien.."

"Take your gun now, end it for me." Adrien gasped as he slid to the ground, a trail of blood smearing the door. His green eyes were filled with pain and sadness as Beth hurried over toward him. Kneeling next to the dying man, Beth touched his good shoulder, tears starting to fall. He managed to move his arm to pull off his wedding band, and placed it in her hands. "Give that to Finnley if you ever find her... Please.. don' let me turn into one of them."

The sounds of gunshots were able to be heard all the way down to the main road, where Daryl and Finnley were turning from. Daryl had stopped his bike to let Finnley ahead of him when he heard the noise. Finnley who kept her window down when she was driving, and screeched to a halt next to the older man. She looked over toward Daryl in terror, the group wouldn't have used guns unless they needed it. Slamming her foot onto the gas, Finnley sped onto the dirt road, her truck going as fast as it could. Daryl was not far behind her, after grabbing his crossbow in his hand, propping it just right over the handle bars the hunter sped after the black truck. 

"Is anyone there?! What's happening!?! I heard gunshots! Are we breached? Is anyone there?!" Daryl could hear Finnley's voice scream over the walkie that he hooked near his head to communicate when need to on the road. There was nothing but radio silence, and Daryl felt his heart was going to be yanked from his chest. "Daryl, I'm busting the fuckin' gate down, the breach has to be on the other side."

Daryl didn't need to reply as he watched the large black truck bust through the gates, tearing them clear off the cement walls like it was nothing. He sped forward as she plowed over several walkers. There was a large cluster clawing against the door of the storage house, and Daryl instantly remembered Beth had gone in there to organize and make room for the supplies they were to bring in, and to find out what they needed for the next run. 

"The storage. Beth said she'll be in there!" Daryl yelled into his walkie as he shot an arrow through a walkers skull, following Finnley as she sped around the large home. Daryl could see Rita, the elder woman they had brought in with one of the other survivors, her body ripped to shreds as the dead tore her skin from the bones. He couldn't stop his mind from imagining that was what was happening to Beth at that moment. Finnley managed to take down enough walkers with her truck, before the two was able to stop in front of storage. 

Finnley was already out of her truck, a hatchet she kept in the truck in her hand. Daryl jumped off the bike as the young woman started bashing skulls in with the weapon. Her face filled with fear, determination, and rage. The dark blood of the corpses splattered over her, Daryl was quick to shoot the reloaded arrow through the skull of one that was right behind the redhead. Using the full crossbow as a weapon, swinging it into several corpses skulls the two managed to get to the door. 

"Beth!" Finnley screamed, pushing at the door as Daryl took the woman's hatchet and started using it against the ones starting toward them. Throwing the door open the two rushed in to witness what happened next. Finnley's eyes widened when they had caught sight a dying Adrien and Beth crying over him, a gun in her hand. The bite mark was clear as day on his shoulder, and then Beth pulled the trigger, a small wailing cry escaping her as the bullet went through Adrien's skull. "No.. No..no..no..."

Daryl pushed passed Finnley, and yanked a distraught Beth from the body. Using the hatchet, Daryl threw it into a walkers skull that was making its way toward the shocked woman. Daryl yelled, to catch Finnley's attention. "Finnley, lets fuckin' go!"

Tears streaming down her eyes, Finnley spun around pulling out her gun and ran after the couple out of the building toward their vehicles. Making several head shots, Finnley covered Beth and Daryl as they made their way toward the Harley. Daryl started the engine, and Beth had used the last of her rounds to cover the redhead to get to her truck. Soon the two vehicles sped fast from the compound, turning onto the main road and started north not stopping for hours. Beth had cried softly into Daryl's shoulders, his crossbow swung over the his chest. 

"Pull over.." Finnley's voice came over the walkie and the older man pulled over as she had requested. Finnley pulled up behind him, but stayed in her truck. The couple climbed off the bike and made their way over to the windows still rolled down. The woman had just seen her boyfriend being shot in the head by the blonde to keep him from turning, so neither were sure how she would react. Daryl kept his hand tightly clutched to Beth's hand, while the other close to his knife. Beth looked over her shoulder to the woods to see if there was anything that was close to them. She luckily saw nothing but trees.

The small redhead only sat in her truck, her eyes dull as though she had checked out. Her face was pale, and the dark circles growing under her eyes were even darker. Her fingers were visibly shaking under her fingerless gloves, while the rest of her body remained stiff. The couple watched the woman both wearing concerned expressions on their faces. 

"Are you a'right?" Finnley finally asked as she looked toward Beth, whose face was dirty and tear stained. Beth could feel her heart breaking as a single tear ran down the redheads cheek. She nodded weakly, and Finnley braved a small sad smile. "Good. The baby too?"

"Yea, I think it'll be okay." Beth replied weakly, her fingers slipping into her jean pocket to pull out Adrien's ring. "He wanted me to give you this."

"That mother fucker." Finnley started to giggle as the tears started to fall, jumping out of the truck finally taking the ring from Beth. "He always said that he was gonna give me a ring. He said he knew the perfect one, but he wanted to wait. I didn' know that it was gonna be this." 

"I'm so sorry. He was beggin' me." Beth spoke softly, her own tears starting to fall. Daryl only stood silently, quietly mourning the loss of the other man who did become a good friend to him. Beth looked at the two. "Did anyone else make it?"

"Don' look like it." Daryl spoke his voice filled with sadness, even if he didn't attempt to get close to the other survivors of the camp he was still saddened by the loses. Like Daryl, Beth didn't try and get close to the others but her heart broke still all the more since she did know them.

"What are we goin' to do now?" Beth asked, looking up toward Daryl then to Finnley. 

"Guess keep headin' to Terminus." Daryl replied, looking at the two. "I mean, we can' be too far from the tracks where we look at the map. Get on the right track."

"I won' be goin' with y'all." Finnley then spoke, and the two looked at her in shock. She looked down to her combat boots. "I'm sorry, I can'. I promised myself after Adrien.. that it don' matter if I make it out alone, or with a group... I'd never would travel with people anymore, be in a group with people."

"You gotta rethink this, Fin." Daryl tried to reason, looking to Beth for support but she was staring at the woman in surprise. "You can come with us. Have a chance."

"Daryl, I'm not your family." Finnley's voice was filled with sadness as she wore a saddened smile. "The last of my family just died. And I'm sorry, I can' do this again. I already lost my son, Kylie, and now Adrien. I don' wanna see it happen again."

"You are family." Daryl's response took both the women by surprise as they looked at the hunter. "You made it out with us. That says something, Fin. You should be with us."

The redhead broke into tears as she shook her head. Taking the couples hands that were still tightly intertwined with each other, and Beth's arms went around Finnley. The woman wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked up at the two as she spoke, "Y'all take the truck. A pregnant woman has no business travelin' on a Harley. No matter how bad ass it is. There is enough supplies in there to last you, and I got you some cute clothes Beth for when you need them."

"Finnley, please reconsider." Beth spoke as the woman made her way toward the Harley. Opening the flaps, Finnley pulled out Daryl and Beth's things that were kept on the Harley for such cases. Beth broke away from Daryl to follow the woman. "You can' do this. You can' do this on your own."

"Beth, I understand that you did what you had to do. And I don' blame you, cause if it wasn' you, it would've be me doin' it.." Finnley spoke suddenly, looking up toward the younger woman. Daryl was close behind. "But you don' get a say. Neither of you do. I made this promise long before I met you guys, and I'm not gonna watch you guys.."

"Finnley-"

"I am not your concern, Beth." She snapped finally, looking at the two. Finnley gestured her hand toward Beth's belly. "That...That's your concern. That baby. You two are goin' to find your group, and you are gonna have that baby safely. And you three will survive no matter what. I am not that baby, I am not your family. As much as you guys argue that I am, I know I'm not. So let me go you guys. Maybe we'll run into each other again... lets just hope we're alive when we do."

"I am not letting you go." Beth shook her head, as she went for the motorbike key, but Daryl stopped her. She looked at him and he shook his head. It was a pointless argument, and the older man knew that. "But.. I don' want you to."

"Beth," Finnley cupped the blonde's face. "You are stronger than you ever think, and you are smart too. You know how to survive, and you have a strong man by your side to survive this all. I'll only be slowing you two down."

"Beth, go wait in the truck." Daryl finally spoke, not bothering to give any attention to the look she had given him. "Beth, I'll be there in a moment."

She only nodded before rushing around the bike to pull Finnley into a tight hug, her small body shaking from the tears. Pulling away Beth twisted around and hurried to the truck and jumped into the passenger side. Daryl and Finnley both watched her walk away, before the hunter turned his attention back to Finnley. 

"You don' gotta do this, you know that." Daryl said, finally looking at the redheaded woman. He didn't know what else to say, feeling like Rick had when he tried to convince Daryl from leaving with Merle once. Finnley had her reasons, and the man had seen her in action giving him the confidence she would have no problems surviving.

"I think you know I do, Daryl." Finnley replied handing him the items she took from the pouches. Hopping onto the bike, Finnley started it with ease before looking at Daryl once more. She took his hand and squeezed it. "Take care of her, Daryl. She is goin' to need you more than ever. Be there for her and that baby. You two are going to be amazin' parents. And he's gonna be a little firecracker."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Daryl asked as she looked ahead, before flashing a smile toward him. 

"Jus' a feelin'." Finnley winked as she started to take off. "Goodbye, Daryl Dixon. It's you three against the world now."


	9. No Where to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second to last chapter of keeping alive. 
> 
> firstly. I would like to thank my amazing beta for the chapter Jazznsmoke. Read her stuff on here. seriously its amazing. 
> 
> And to Carolina for being awesome and helping me out as much as jazz. you girls are amazing.  
> and i love you both. 
> 
> now...um.... i'll just leave this here. -runs away-

The glow of Daryl's smoke was almost all Beth was able to make out through the passenger window; she was barely able to make out his silhouette as he walked cautiously around the truck, his crossbow in hand. The two had stopped off in a small opening off the side of the road for the night, deciding to conserve gas instead of wasting it looking for shelter. They were safe enough that night in the truck for a few hours, till the two were rested enough to travel. Beth hadn't spoken a word since the couple watched Finnley ride off on Daryl's Harley; she only stared off into space almost as if she had checked out. Everything that had happened hours earlier still replaying in her head; Adrien's final pleas to her to end it for him before he turned. She had obliged his request since he had suffered from the bite trying to save her. He gave his life to protect her and her unborn baby, trying to give them a chance to survive the attack. 

More than anything, she wished that Finnley hadn't witnessed that. Even though Finnley reassured her that she wasn't angry toward the younger woman, Beth couldn't stop from blaming herself for the redhead choosing to fight this world alone. A world where no one was able to do it alone, it only caused the blonde to blame herself more. It felt like she had sentenced the older woman to death as well. No matter how much she was reassured that it wasn't her fault it still haunted Beth. Daryl had tried to get her to speak several times, before giving up all together when it was clear he wasn't going to get a word out of the woman. Leaning her head back against the seat, she watched as Daryl's smoke disappeared to the back of the truck. Beth was able to hear the hunter opening the back and rustled around with the items on the truck bed. Hearing the back of the truck close, Beth's eyes moved to the drivers side door in time for it to open a moment later. 

The light in the truck lit up, showing Daryl had pulled a crate from the back filled with canned fruit and vegetables. Moving it so it was resting between the two, Daryl hopped into the truck; locking it the moment the door shut. Flipping a switch to keep the light on, Daryl grabbed a can of peaches with an easy pop-top. Opening the can he held it out for Beth to take to eat, who only stared at the can filled with the sliced peaches. A low growl rumbled through her stomach, and the blonde knew she had to eat no matter how much she didn't want to. She had another life in her to worry about, but the woman only stared at the can. 

"You need to eat." Daryl spoke, his voice was low and rough, trying his best to speak to her gently. It was clear his patience for her was wearing thin, and he was forcing himself to remember that she had never done anything like that before. Having to put down someone she considered a friend, having to kill them before they could become something that could kill her. Daryl remembered the night he put Dale down, back on the Greene family farm; he did it without hesitation, showing no emotion as he pulled the trigger of Rick's Colt Python, though it had killed a part of him inside. He had grown numb to it since then, having to kill to protect her and to protect the others. It was easy to forget that not everyone had blood on his or her hands. Taking the can from him, Beth used her fingers to pull the pieces of fruit out. The moment the peach hit her tongue, her mouth started to water and she ate hungrily. Daryl opened his own can of peaches before opening her a second one. 

"One can is good enough, Daryl." Beth finally spoke when he placed the can into one of the cup holders for her to take when she was done with her first can. Even though it was just the two of them now, Beth still worried about running out of food and supplies too quickly. 

"Eat." This time Daryl's voice was a growl, making it clear he wasn't going to let her argue with him. She wasn't only feeding herself anymore; she had their unborn child. The only two things Daryl needed to keep alive and healthy. Beth looked down toward her half eaten can, causing Daryl to suddenly feel like an asshole. Staring down at his own untouched peaches, he sighed chancing a look toward her. When he spoke again his voice was soft, with no hint of annoyance or frustration. "You know you need to eat more than you're used to. You have a baby growin' in you... our baby. Gotta make sure you're eatin' enough."

"I killed him, Daryl." Beth's voice was cracking, no longer able to eat. Daryl sighed as he sat his own can of fruit down, looking up to find that she was already looking at him, tears streaming down her face. "I killed Adrien.. and now Finnley's gone... And it's all my fault."

"Adrien had to be put down any ways, and it was Finnley's choice to leave... it ain't your fault." Daryl's voice was soft, almost unsure like he was struggling with the right words. Taking Beth's food from her, he sat the can down onto the dashboard before taking her hands. Pulling them up to his lips, he kissed her knuckles. Connecting his covered blues with Beth's watery ones, Daryl's heart broke seeing the way she was blaming herself. Like the weight of the world was now resting on her shoulders instead of his. 

"He wouldn' have gotten bitten if he hadn' tried to save me." Beth's voice was smaller as she pulled a hand away from Daryl's to touch her stomach. "I'm the reason he's dead."

"He did it to save you and the baby." Daryl argued back gently, keeping their eyes connected. She looked small and scared, her arm wrapped protectively around the small round bump, only making the hunter want to protect the blonde more. "He chose to do what he did.. Had I been there, I would've done the same."

"And Finnley? She's gone now... she left us." 

"She had her reasons." Daryl finally broke eye contact to look out the window. Squeezing the small hand he was still holding, Daryl pushed out what he wanted to say before the words escaped him. "Sometimes you gotta do things you don' wanna, you know this. It's different when you kill to fight for your life than when you have to end someone's life to save them from becoming one of them. I can' say it won' get easy, cause it ain't. It's jus' part of life now, where you have to do things that you don' wanna do. It ain't no ones fault in this, Adrien died to give you a chance. You remember when I left with Merle?"

"Yea, I was angry at your for doin' it. Carol told me you had a code, and that I shouldn' be angry with you." Beth nodded, remembering the older woman words. 

"Well, Finnley has her own code." Daryl felt that was the best way to relay why Finnley had left. He understood completely why she had chosen to go her own way; it had nothing to do with Beth putting Adrien down. Finnley's reasons were her own, and he accepted it with no intentions to argue with the redhead further. "She had to do what she needed to do. She's a strong woman. She can survive. You had nothin' to do with her choice. I don' want you beatin' yourself up over this, we're alive."

Beth nodded as she felt Daryl grasp her chin between his fingers to have her look at him. He held her gaze as he lightly pulled her to him, his eyes filled with love and desire for the younger woman. She was able to feel a strong pull toward him suddenly, and her hands grasped his face needing to touch him. Her thumbs rubbed over the rough patchy stubble along his jaw and cheek, savoring the feel of him. They had been too busy running for their lives to be able to register that the couple was so close to losing each other again. It reminded Daryl of the funeral home when she was nearly ripped away from him, only this time it was different. He knew exactly how he felt for Beth Greene, the farmer’s youngest daughter, and he knew she felt the same. She was no longer the dead girl that she claimed he saw her as; she was more than that now. She was stronger than Daryl could ever imagine, becoming the mother to his child. His legacy.

The idea of losing both of them nearly caused tears to sting his eyes, something he refused to allow happen. He kept her alive this long, he was going to make sure they were the last ones standing. Closing the gap between them, Daryl's lips pressed against hers in almost an urgent fashion. A sudden desperate need to touch each other swept over them, as the kiss became desperate, their tongues battling for dominance. Finally pulling from the kiss, their eyes met once more and they both were met with the same desperation to feel each other. Pulling their hands from each other the two were quick to undo their pants and pulling them down, as well as Beth's shirt. Kicking off a boot, Beth managed to get one of her pants legs completely off as Daryl leaned over and set the seat back as far as the truck allowed it. 

Daryl was then on top of her, taking her legs and wrapping it around his waist, his hard cock twitching to be buried inside her. Moving a hand between their legs, Daryl grasped his cock and rubbed it between her lower lips. She was already soaked and ready for him, earning a low growl from the hunter as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Positioning himself at her entrance, Daryl thrust himself hard into her, earning a muffled scream from the blonde. He kept himself buried deep into her, as he moved his hands to cup her face. Pulling his lips from hers, Daryl once more took hold of her gaze. Beth's hips started to move impatiently under him, her mouth slightly open with pleasure. She looked gorgeous like that, and Daryl fell in love with her a little more. 

"I love you, Beth." He said it so soft, she almost didn't catch what he was said. Moving his hips slowly, Daryl made sure every thrust was powerful and filled them with the love and desire he held for her. Beth's small cries were music to his ears, as he felt her start to cling to his shirt.

"I love you too." Beth managed to get out before Daryl took her lips into another kiss, his thrusts getting stronger, more urgent. Her small cries only got louder into the kisses, as she grew closer to her release. Her muscles tightening around him almost pushing him out. Daryl groaned into their kiss, a hand moving to her breast while the other gripped at her hair. 

Breaking from the kiss, Beth let out a small cry as she felt herself come undone, tightening around him as he sped up his pace. He was so close to the edge himself, and after fighting it back several times Daryl was no longer able to stop himself as he slammed himself deep into her, cumming as they clung tightly to each other. Not moving from his position, Daryl used a hand to prop himself up on the seat. Beth looked up toward him, her small hand brushing away the long strands of hair covering his face, a smile ghosting her lips. 

"You are so beautiful. I ain't ever seen anything as beautiful as you." Daryl murmured, his eyes scanning her face. Beth's ghost smile soon became a real smile making the hunter kiss her sweetly. He withdrew himself from her, and moved over toward the drivers seat, pulling his pants back on in the process. Beth was doing the same when Daryl groaned, causing the blonde to look up. Her half can of peaches had spilled all over the dashboard, and was dripping onto the floorboard and all over the radio dials. "Shits all gonna be sticky."

"I know it's totally gonna ruin all that radio listening we do." Daryl looked at the still half naked blonde, realizing she was making a joke, and started to laugh. He started to clean up the mess the best he could as Beth finished dressing. Daryl turned off the overhead light after setting the can back onto the dashboard. Beth grabbed for the other can of peaches Daryl had out for her. "You feelin' better?"

"A little... it ain't gonna stop me from feelin' terrible for what I did." Beth replied as she started eating the peaches. "Besides, I ain't the only one whose finally hungry."

***

"Clear." Daryl spoke as he opened the passenger side door causing Beth to snap her head up from the small notebook she was jotting baby names down in. The two had found a small abandoned neighborhood right as the truck ran out of gas. Choosing a small two-bedroom home they had stopped in front of, Daryl had gone through to clear the house. "Place looks like it's been ransacked, but it'll do for the night."

"Were there any walkers inside?" Beth asked as she closed the notebook, slipping from the truck. 

"Nah," Daryl grunted as he led the pregnant woman into the house. He wasn't kidding about the place looking trashed. There were things everywhere, as if someone tore the place apart looking for something. The windows were boarded up, leaving only the front door and back door not boarded up. "I'll be back, gonna get some of the supplies in before locking up the place for the night."

Beth nodded as she walked further into the small home, the sounds of broken glass crunching under her boots. Looking down, the blonde saw the glass was from a broken picture frame with the picture facing down. Picking up the expensive frame, the blonde turned over to see a picture of a beautiful blonde in a wedding dress being held by a redheaded man. They're smiling faced stared up at the pregnant blonde, as she looked up to scan the home. This must have been this couple’s first home, since the wedding date was inscribed in the photo. Four months before the outbreak. 

Placing the photo onto the coffee table it was knocked off of, Beth moved further into the living room; picking up sofa pillows as she went. All the cushions were slashed as if someone ripped them apart while looking for something. Flipping each one over, Beth started to try and clean the place up so it was livable for the night. Daryl took several trips to bring in almost all the crates they had in the back of the truck. The hunter was happy to find nothing had gotten to anything they had in the crates while the two had camped out in the truck. 

"I figured I can pull the mattress from the master bedroom into the living room," Daryl suggested to the blonde, locking the several locks that were placed on the door. Beth was currently picking up the books that were thrown out onto the floor. "Kinda like how we did at the trailer, but we just close off all the rooms this time."

"I would kinda like to sleep in a bedroom, honestly," Beth spoke looking down at the book she picked up. _Mortal instrument_ , setting the book aside she took note to read it. Daryl watched her as she continued to clean. "There's broken glass all over the floor too. Be too much work cleanin' up if we're only stayin' a night."

"Lets get through tonight," Daryl smiled as he moved over toward the blonde, he turned her around while wrapping his arms around her waist. Beth slipped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her into a kiss. "Maybe we can rest here for a while. I'll scout the neighborhood for gas, or possibly a running car."

Beth nodded, Daryl's hand running over her stomach. He wasn't going to have her sleep in the truck again; it was uncomfortable for the both of them. She hadn't slept well the night before, and it showed, her eyes barely staying open for a few minutes at a time. He remembered how often Lori would sleep for hours at a time in the back of the suburban while the group was on the road those months; he thought she was being lazy at the time, but after seeing the blonde go through similar motions, Daryl took back every negative thought he had of the late Grimes woman back then. Especially since his own woman was now going through it. 

Though the two had come to terms, and found a way to feel excited for the start of their small family. No matter the conditions of the world, and Daryl took a vow to protect the two things most precious to him. The hand that was on the small round bump, moved to her hand and led her to the couch nearest all their crates. Having her sit, the hunter took the time to start looking for something the two could eat. 

"So we have canned beans, peas, pears, yams, and chicken noodle soup." The smile that met the older mans lips only made him look like a little boy as he held up the can of condensed soup. Beth couldn't stop from giggling as he didn't bother hearing her answer before he started for the kitchen to check out what kind of stove the house had. Following him, Beth watched as he checked the stove. "Damn it, it's electric."

"There’s the fireplace?" Beth giggled as she watched his shining blue eyes look towards her. She liked how young and carefree he looked when he rushed to the living room. Daryl worked quickly as he emptied one of the wooden crates they had and broke it to pieces to use as firewood. "You really want chicken noodle soup."

"Ain't for me." Daryl spoke as he pulled a set of matches from his pocket, Beth watched him as he arranged the broken wood in the fireplace. He looked around before grabbing a random book that Beth had missed on the floor, _Twilight_ , and proceeded to pulled the pages from it to arrange around the wood to help catch fire. He looked up towards her, a small smirk on his face. "It's for you, I'm gonna have the beans."

"Daryl, I don' need all that soup." Beth spoke as Daryl lit a page and tossed it into the large pile of crumbled pages. "How about I look to see if there's any dishes, and we can split them."

"There's a can opener in one of them crates." Daryl spoke as if he were ignoring her comment. He looked over his shoulder, a small smile on his face, "And go see if there's any dishes and oven mitts."

Beth smiled and did what he asked while he focused on the fire. They were silent while they worked together to cook the meal, and it wasn't long before Beth had a large bowl of soup while Daryl had a hot can of beans. He continued to ignore her when she argued that they should split the meal evenly so he could enjoy some soup as well. Daryl only ignored her as the couple took a seat on the torn up couch. Eventually Beth figured out that she wasn't getting anywhere with her wanting to share her soup with him, so they finished their meal in silence. 

After their small dinner, Beth got comfortable on the couch watching the older man go through the small home, checking locks, the sturdiness of the boards, shutting the rooms they weren't intending to use. She giggled at how no matter how thorough he was, Daryl had to once more go through and check everything. After his third round, Beth rolled her eyes and finally called out to him, "I am pretty sure everything is the same way as you checked it the last two times."

"Can' be too sure." He grunted, as he finally made his way back to the young blonde on the couch. Setting his crossbow against the couch, Daryl flopped down next to her as she cuddled into him almost instinctually; the same way as his arms wrapped around her small body, pulling her nearly onto his lap. Pushing the long strands from his hair, Beth smiled as she kissed him softly. "Gotta make sure you're safe."

"I'm safe with you." Beth whispered against his lips, as a light blush met the older man's cheeks. He pulled away from the kiss leaning his forehead against her head. Taking her hand with his free one, Daryl pulled it to his lips and kissed the dirty skin. 

"What was it you were writin' in your notebook this time?" Daryl asked changing the subject, worrying it would jinx them if they talked about it. No matter how safe they were, no matter how safe he made her, he could never be too careful. He finally found something to give his life meaning, and he wasn't going to let either of them go. 

"Baby names." Beth replied, staring at his thumb sliding over his knuckles.

"Baby names huh?" Daryl's voice was rough, but low and loving. The hunter had been so busy trying to keep her alive and safe that he hadn't given any consideration on what they would eventually call their child once its here.

"Yea, I know we won' know til it's born, but I don' think it'll hurt maybe decidin' on a name for it." Beth blushed and Daryl kissed her temple. "Something to keep me busy durin' the drive."

"What names do you got so far?" his lips barely touched the blonde mess of her hair, taking in the sweet scent of the woman who stole his heart. Beth moved away from the hunter momentarily to pull her small notebook from her pocket. Flipping through the pages, Beth finally found the page she was looking for with several different names on there. Snuggling back up next to him, the pregnant woman handed him the book so he could read out loud the names, starting with the girl names. "Margaret, Annette, Jasmine, Carolina, Ashley, Stephanie, Christy.. my mom was named Lynn."

"Do you wanna name it Lynn? It can go either way." Beth suggested as Daryl smiled softly, looking at the young woman. 

"It can be her middle name." Daryl didn't think he would ever be doing something like this, picking out baby names for his child, his son or daughter. He found that it helped them forget the low groans that were starting to come from the outside, pretend they weren't in the hell that they were in. "Jasmine's a beautiful name."

"My childhood best friend was named Jasmine. She use to protect me from all the mean boys when Maggie and Shawn weren' able to. She moved to Atlanta when we were twelve." Beth looked fondly back on the image of a young girl with dirty blonde hair. 

"They're all beautiful names." Daryl scanned over the list. 

"Jasmine Lynn Dixon." Beth spoke softly, smiling brightly as she handed him the pen she carried with her. The hunter broke his gaze from the paper to look at Beth, a wide smile on his face. Carl and Rick had made naming lil Ass-Kicker a grim, depressing task; nothing like how the couple were at that moment, but the Grimes' situation was very different then their own. "Write it down."

Daryl chuckled taking the pen from her and, with his messy scroll, wrote down the name. Adding Dixon to the end of the name, signifying that it may very well one day be the name of his family's legacy. He had no problem not continuing his family's blood, almost considering the turn a blessing so the world wouldn't have to worry about another Dixon coming into the world. A bloodline that was filled with addicts, drunks, assholes, and nobodies. Only that was the Dixon's before the change, Daryl was a different man that it gave the name a new meaning. How the world had changed.

"I don' need to look at the boy names." Daryl spoke suddenly looking at the blonde, who was now staring at him in surprise; the small glow of the small fire lighting her face up slightly. "I kinda already have a name picked out."

"Really?" Beth smiled as the hunter looked at her, nodding his head as he suddenly started to chew on his thumb. Something he hadn't done in a long while with her. "What do you want to name him if it’s a boy."

"Yea," Daryl nodded, catching the gaze of her bright blues with his own. It was the first name to pop into his head, though Beth had options, Daryl felt this was the name meant for his son. "Anthony."

"Anthony.." Beth spoke softly, not breaking his gaze. "Anthony Shawn Dixon."

"Shawn huh?" Daryl smiled, noticing she wanted to have her brother's name somewhere in her son's name, much like how they had decided to add Daryl's mothers name as well. He nodded as he jotted down that name as well. 

"So Jasmine is still up in the air? Or is it set in stone like Anthony?" Daryl didn't bother answering her, as he dropped the pen and notebook onto his lap, and pulled the blonde into a kiss. The kiss was sweet and loving, his hands running over her sides and over her bottom. 

"I think it's a sure thing for now." Daryl whispered as he broke from the kiss, his hand squeezing her leg gently. His eyes scanned over the blonde's still tired face, memorizing it like he did every chance he had got. "You're beautiful."

"I'm dirty, I feel gross, and I feel fat. I smell. I am far fro--"

"Quiet, you're beautiful no matter what to me." Daryl brushed off her attempt to complain about herself. Daryl didn't see, or smell, anything she was saying. Everything about her was beautiful to him. "You ain't fat. Just growin' my baby in you."

"How you think the others are gonna be when they see us?" Beth asked softly as Daryl as he played with her hand he was still holding. Neither really discussed their family's reaction, though it was always in the back of their mind. Daryl often thought about certain member’s reactions. Mainly Rick's, Maggie's, and Glenn's; as well as Hershel's had he still been alive. 

"I don' think they have much choice or say in the matter to have a reaction." Daryl shrugged, moving his head to look at her. Beth had now moved her head to rest against his shoulder, watching the hunter flatten their hands together to see the size difference; his fingers easily enclosing her own. "I'm sure Maggie will have a huff."

"I don' think she will." Beth giggled, as her blue eyes looked up toward him, her lips pressing against his quickly before pulling away. "I think she'd be happy for us, only wantin' the best for me."

"And you actually believe she'd consider me the best?" Daryl snorted as Beth took her hand back to playfully slap his other shoulder. This caused the older man to laugh. "Hey there."

"You know she would, they all would. You were kept us alive, you kept _me_ alive." Beth rolled her eyes, only to earn a soft kiss from him. "You are the best for me. The only one for me. I love you."

"I love you, too." Daryl spoke in a low grunt, pressing his forehead against hers once more. "Come on let’s get to bed. You sure look like you need it. All beautifully pregnant and tired."

******

The walker traffic wasn't terrible in the small abandoned area, making it safer for the two to stay a few days longer; which turned out Beth truly needed. With all that had happened to them, and losing another safe haven for the two, had stressed the baby and her body out. The first night, Beth had awoken with painful cramps in her abdomen. Terrified Beth had rushed into the dark bathroom, only to let out a loud sob. Daryl was by her side within moments after the sight of the blood made her crumble to the ground. 

The fear of losing the baby scared both of them. Could it still change and cause damage so early on in the pregnancy? Daryl was only able to hold her, and kiss her forehead; telling her it was going to be all right and they weren't going to lose it. It was a Dixon/Greene, it was strong willed even inside Beth. The hunter was finally able to calm her, and stop her hyperventilating. Doing this caused Beth to be able to sense her growing survivor, becoming alarming aware of it. 

After that night, Beth didn't do much else but sleep in the bedroom while Daryl guarded and watched over her and the small home they were staying in. It was the evening of the third night that Daryl decided the blonde had been in there long enough, and got her out of bed to eat a meal in front of a fire. Daryl had been using the supplies as much as he could since he knew they wouldn't be able to carry it all with them when they set back out on foot toward Terminus. So every chance the hunter could, he would make her large proportions; making it so the blonde had to change into the bigger sized clothes that Daryl and Finnley had gotten them. 

Her body was plumper, looking healthier then she had in a long while. Her stomach protruded more with the mixture of weight gain and the baby growing. The perks of being pregnant were starting to make themselves known to the blonde. Her hair was softer and thicker, oddly making it easier for the blonde to brush through the locks. There was a glow to her skin under all the dirt that was still on her. 

"Hurry up, dinners gettin' cold." Daryl bounced up and down happily at the door of the bedroom. Beth was sitting on the bed, in her fresh new clothes, slipping on her boots; wearing a smile as she started to take her time finishing putting on the second boot. "You're goin' too damn slow."

"Hey!" Beth squealed. Daryl had taken long strides across the room to the pregnant blonde, swooping her into his arms bridal style. Much like how he had done at the funeral home. "I was done!"

"Oh well, I like carryin' you like this." Daryl grinned, carrying the pregnant woman through the hallways. She was heavier, but he was able to carry her with no problem to the couch where there were several different kinds of canned foods out with two plates. There was a small fire lit in the fireplace, earning tears from the blonde. 

"Daryl.." Beth turned to look at him, her heart doing tricks as she smiled at the older man. Daryl only grinned as he kissed her gently before leading her to the couch; starting to fill her plate as she sat down on the couch. Handing her the over filled plate; Daryl quickly filled his own plate. "Have I mentioned how amazing you are?"

"Last night several times." Daryl replied as he took a bite of the beans on his plates. A wicked grin came onto his face as he started to mimic the blonde. "Oh god, Daryl.. you're amazing... yes. Yes..."

"Stop that now!" Beth giggled, swatting his arm, the hunter bursting into laughter. The two smiled as they ate their meal, a steady amount of conversation coming from the two.

"Hey, Beth." the tone in his voice suddenly changed, and the blonde lowered her fork to look at him. He was looking down at his nearly emptied plate, pushing around a few peas. "I been thinkin'."

"What?" The blonde asked giving her full attention to Daryl. Neither had noticed that the back door had somehow become unlocked, and the door slowly swung open. Minutes later, a decaying man missing half his shoulder in a shredded tracksuit came stumbling in.

"Maybe when we find Maggie and Glenn... well.. since I can' ask your father.. I'd like to get permission from your sister to...you know.." Daryl muttered.

"Permission to do what? I don' think you needed permission for getting me pregnant." Beth giggled, the sound of her sweet voice drawing the attention of the walker as well as a few others that scrambled in. Daryl looked up toward her, giving her a long stare; much like the one in the funeral home. Beth's eyes widened as she slowly spoke a familiar sound. "Oh."

The loud growls suddenly caught their attention, both jumping off the couch to see that at least six walkers had found their way in. Daryl grabbed his crossbow in disbelief; he had just checked the doors, before having to yank his knife from its holster to bury deep into the tracksuit walker that lunged for Beth. She screamed as she scrambled to pull her recently loaded gun out.

"Lets get the fuck out of here!" Daryl yelled as he pulled the knife back, covering them both in the spurts of blood. The two tried to make a run for the front door, but three decaying once well dressed men started for them. "To the fuckin' bedroom."

The sound of gunfire went off, as Beth took down a small man that made a lunge for her. There were more walkers coming through the door every second, as the two to made a run for the bedroom. Slamming the door shut Daryl turned the lock and started to barricade the door. Beth backed toward the bed, her whole body shaking. 

"What are we going to do?" Beth voice was filled with fear, her arms wrapping around her growing stomach. They were trapped inside the small bedroom, with a large amount of walkers pushing against the door. The growls and snarls nearly deafening. Daryl only had two arrows left, and the hunter had to find a way to get them out. "We're trapped."

"No we ain't!" Daryl yelled as he moved quickly to one of the boarded windows. Setting down his crossbow next to him, the older man started to yank furiously to pull the boards up. It wasn't going to end that way; they were not going to die inside this room. Daryl was going to die trying to get her out and away from danger. 

His fingers were bleeding when he grabbed his crossbow and broke the window's glass. He motioned to her to come to him. He was scanning the grounds and saw there was more of a straight shot for the main road. The door started to rattle and the fists pounding against the doors were filling the room. Beth rushed to him, and he pulled her into a passionate kiss before speaking to her in a stern voice. "You fuckin' take off the moment your feet hit the fuckin' ground, ya hear me? Don' look back. I will be right behind you, I promise you I will catch up to you...I will always be right behind you, but fuckin' run! GO!"

"I love you." Beth spoke softly, there was several walkers starting toward the window as she jumped out the window before he could reply. She did exactly as he instructed her; she took off as fast as she could for the main road, shooting her pistol at walkers getting to close to her. 

The door burst open as Daryl jumped out of the window, not seeing the walker that was advancing on him quickly. The hunter barely had time to pull his knife out before the walker was on him trying to rip his flesh from him. The crunching of decaying bone was heard, as the body slumped forward. There was a sudden flash of car lights from the corner of his eyes. His whole body went numb, as he looked up to see the car speeding toward Beth, who was still sprinting toward the main road. 

"Beth!" Daryl screamed, taking off as fast as he could in the direction of the young woman. He watched in horror as the car sped to a stop in front of the blonde, a door flying open and a man jumping out. 

Before Beth could fire her pistol, he had disarmed her causing her to scream; it was clear he had broken her wrist in the process. Raising his crossbow to fire, he wound up missing as the unknown man yanked his Beth into the back of the car. The door slamming shut as he heard her scream out his name. The car took off through the short field, onto the main road. 

Daryl's world suddenly spiraled down as he watched the taillights take off. A sudden burst of adrenaline shot through him, as he took off after the car, with a large white cross on the back window. He kept wishing this was only a nightmare, and that this wasn't happening again. Was this karma for his life before? Did God have some sick game going to do this to him. After so long of not seeing the car, how after all these months it showed back up and for Beth at that. 

The soles of his boots were wearing thin, so it was as if he was slapping his bare feet onto the hard asphalt, running all night in the direction the car had driven; it had sped away long since. But he kept pressing on. He had already lost so much, but even after everything that had happened to them since the lost of the prison, he had still had Beth. Her and their child were the only things that were able to keep him going in this world. They were all he had. It made him sick, physically sick to his stomach, but he choked back the food and the bile that was burning his throat. They couldn't have been gone, not her, not Beth. He had already failed almost everyone he had ever known, and now he had failed her. Failing to protect her. He swore he would never leave her side, and that oath was broken. 

The sky started to lighten as he continued down the road, his heart pounding and his lungs nearly bursting. Suddenly slowing to a stop, Daryl stood there defeated as he looked at the fork in the road. He had lost sight of the car early into the night when it sped faster down the road. There was no way for him to tell which way it could have gone. Not even his sharp tracking skills was able to track the direction the black car had gone. Dropping his crossbow, Daryl fell to the ground. His whole body drenched in sweat, his heart breaking as he suddenly lost hope. 

Beth was gone. She was gone. _Just gone_. He had lost her and their child. He had lost the only thing that made him live again, to come back from the dark world he had created around him. He wasn't able to save his brother, and the prison family; she was all he had left. _They_ were all he had left. And he lost them like everyone else. He had no other reason to live; so he sat there, his eyes staring at the ground just waiting for a walker to come and have him for breakfast. His body numb, the tears that were starting to fall had long stopped, leaving him apathetic to the world around him. 

From the corner of his eyes, he was able to see a pair of boots walk toward him. Clearly living, and had stopped in front of him. He was able to hear more boots shuffling from behind the first pair. Daryl didn't move, as the first pair of boots spoke. "Well, look it here."

Daryl stayed still as the men circled around him. He didn't dare look up at the man who had spoke. The hunter watched the boots move forward, and the man lean to take his crossbow. That was when Daryl finally reacted, swinging his fist forward and connecting with his face. Forcing the man to fall back onto the ground. Not caring that the group of men raised their weapons as he sprung to his feet, his aiming his crossbow at the man on the ground.

He was at least in his late fifties, early sixties. He had a rifle with him, and a machete hooked onto his belt. His hair was salt and peppered right to his goatee. He was obviously once a cowboy from his wrangler jeans, and black shirt. Daryl didn't care though, he was ready to put an arrow through his skull. The man held up his hands, yelling to his men. "Damn it, hold up!"

"I'm claimin' the vest." A voice spoke from behind Daryl. He knew he was going to be killed by these men, and not quick either. "I like 'em wings."

"Hold up," the man spoke once more, he was clearly the leader of this group, which Daryl knew he would go even slower once he killed him. He deserved to suffer before he died; he had failed everyone he ever cared for. The man wiped the blood that was coming from his nose, looking up at Daryl with interest. He then suddenly burst into laughter as he stood up, wiping his nose. His laugh was loud and almost annoying. "A bowman. I can respect that. See, a man with a rifle, he could have been some kind of photographer or soccer coach back in the day. But a bowman's a bowman through and through. What you got there, I'll be donkey-licked if that don't fire at least 300 feet per second. I've been looking for a weapon like that. Of course, I'd want one with a bit more ammo and minus the oblongata stains."

"Get yourself into some trouble, partner?" The same one who had "claimed" his winged vest chuckled, clearly enjoying every moment while waiting to kill him for the dull leather vest. 

"You pull that trigger, these boys are gonna drop you several times over." The leader spoke, looking Daryl into his eyes. Daryl stood there unmoving, his crossbow aimed for the man's face. A smile moved onto the mans face. "That what you want? Come on, fella, suicide is stupid. Why hurt yourself when you can hurt other people?" Daryl didn't move. "Name's Joe."

Daryl stood there a moment, and thought about it. There was something telling him to go with this man, maybe it was because Joe's words struck him, and he begrudgingly agreed silently. Lowering his crossbow, Daryl stared at the older man. "Daryl."

Once his crossbow was at his side, the men lowered their own weapons. Looking around, he counted six men all together, including Joe. Maybe Daryl was meant to suffer longer before they finally decided to kill him. There was a small lingering thought that maybe, just maybe... these men could lead him to Beth. Or the rest of his family. The world already took so much from him, and he kept going. He was sure Beth would have wanted him to. A sudden memory then popped into his brain, and he hated so much that she was right. 

He was the last man standing.


	10. A World without Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here it is you guys... Keeping Alive's final chapter. Now, I used scenes from the show, but I do hope you guys enjoy what I did with some of them. 
> 
> ~~If there is any mistakes please let me know.~~~ 
> 
> Enjoy

_"Daryl, could you come here?" The sound of her voice filled his ears causing him to slowly opening his eyes to find he was laying on a plush couch, the sun shining almost fluorescently through the windows. Sitting up, Daryl looked around confused to the well put together home; pictures filling the walls of things him and the blonde did. "Daryl, wake up and get in here."_

_Standing quickly, Daryl rushed to a hallway to where her voice was calling from. There was a room at the end of it, a nursery, their baby's nursery. Beth was standing there, nearly ready to give birth to their baby, placing a small teddy bear in the chestnut colored crib. He stood there transfixed on the beautiful blonde, her hair in a long golden braid down her back, a beautiful light yellow sundress laying over her pregnant body perfectly. Daryl couldn't believe his eyes, praying this wasn't a dream._

_"Beth.." Daryl's heart pounded as a shaky smile started to meet his face, the pregnant blonde turned to look at him, her own bright smile meeting his face._

_"Tell me what you think about this?" She smiled as she moved toward where the bright light was shining in the room, most likely the window. Daryl hurried down the hallway and into the room. Once inside, he looked toward the direction she had gone; only she wasn't pregnant anymore. Instead, she was holding a white blanket with a small infant with bright blonde hair in her arms, singing softly to it. A soft coo came from the blanket, and Daryl started toward them only to be suddenly stopped by an invisible wall. Turning to look toward Daryl, the room started to darken and the blonde's face suddenly contorted to fear; clinging to the infant in the blanket for dear life. "Daryl?"_

_"Beth!" Daryl started pounding at the wall, Beth's figure growing farther away. Tears streaming down his cheeks."Beth!"_

It was still dark when Daryl's barely shut lids open, back to reality, leaning against a tree; the six other men were sleeping on different places on the ground. It had been almost a week since he had lost the black car that had taken Beth from him, a week with these men. He didn't care much for any of them, he wouldn't have minded putting an arrow through a few of them. Assholes, low lives from the life that was. He still wasn't sure if he was going to stay with them, or slip away when he had gotten the chance.

Standing, Daryl grabbed his crossbow and slipped under the barbed fencing; easily slipping passed the tin cans they had up for alarms. He didn't have any intention on really going back to them, not that he was able to make to too far on his own. Keeping his eyes open, Daryl watched for any signs of movement. Living or dead. He had been out there for hours, before he finally caught sight of a rabbit. Not much, but something to fill his belly at least for that day. Aiming his crossbow, he watched his prey carefully, waiting for the right moment to shoot.

Pulling the trigger, Daryl suddenly felt an bolt fly past his head the moment his bolt left the crossbow. Both arrows hitting the rabbit at the same time, killing it. Lowering his bow, Daryl's mouth fell open in confusion when he turned his head to find Len standing there, lowing his own compact bow; smirking like he had just won a prize. 

"What the fuck are you doin'?" Daryl growled standing to turn to look at the greasy haired man. He was around Daryl's age, possibly younger by a year or two, and was the one who wanted Daryl's vest when he was discovered by him. From the moment Joe had spared the hunter, Len had made sure that Daryl's life with the group was hell. 

"Catchin' me some breakfast," Len replied, shrugging his shoulder; the smirk he was wearing falling slightly when Daryl moved toward the dead rabbit. 

"That's mine." Daryl brushed off the smirk that was still gracing Len's feature's, continuing to go grab the rabbit he had been tracking forever. 

"My arrows the one that hit it first." Len decided to argue back, with a smug look on his face, watching Daryl adjust his crossbow onto his back getting to bend to grab the dead animal. "Cottontail belongs to me."

"Been out here before the sun came up." Daryl continued to retrieve the bolts and the Cottontail. Len stood there, clearly becoming pissed at Daryl's not listening to him. 

"See the rules of the hunt don’t mean Jack out here." Len snapped, as he started moving toward the hunter and their prey. "Now that rabbit you're holdin' is claimed, boy. So you best hand it over." Len watched as Daryl took his bolt and tossed it out into the woods, not showing that he was going to listen to the other man. Daryl started to advance toward him, getting tired of the prick's voice. "Claimed, whether you like it or not. Soes I was you, I'd hand it over. Now, before you get to wishing you ain't never even got out of bed this morning."

The hunter wanted to scoff at the last comment Len had made, since Beth and their child had been taken, he wished every day that he hadn't gotten out of bed that day. Stopping in front of the man, Daryl simply replied, "It ain't yours."

"You know, I bet this bitch got you all messed up, hmm?" Len started, and Daryl stood there for staring at him, before walking past him; doing his best to ignore what he had said. Beth wasn't a bitch, and Daryl knew best to walk away before he did something he regretted. "Am I right? Got you walkin' 'round here like a dead man who just lost himself a piece of tail." 

Daryl stopped in his tracks, his anger starting to boil over no matter how hard he tried to keep it back. Len had been asking for him to shoot a bolt through his head from day one, and now at the moment, Daryl wanted nothing more than to kill this man talking down about her like that, grabbing a hold of his hunting knife. Len didn't stop though, he continued turning to look at the hunters back; enjoying every minute of it. "Musta been a good'un. Tell me something. Was it the little'uns? 'Cause they don' last too long' out here."

Daryl yanked the knife from its sheath twisting to turn to stab the other man, when his wrist was grabbed by Joe; stopping him from attacking Len. "East, Fellas, easy. Let's just put our weapons down. See if we can' figure what's really the problem here, huh?"

Len chuckled, looking forward to being told by Joe to beat down the hunter, as the older man moved between the two. Beginning with Len first, "Did you claim it?"

"Hell yea." Len spoke as though he was more entitled to the rabbit, then Daryl was. Daryl had heard them 'claim' things at a few other houses they had all raided together, but never knew exactly what they were meaning. 

"Well there you go. That critter belongs to Len." Joe looked over to Daryl, who stood his ground.

"So let's have it." 

"Looks like you maybe wanting an explanation." Joe reasoned seeing Daryl not giving up the Cottontail. "See, goin' at it alone, that ain't an option nowadays. Still, it is survival of the fittest. That’s a paradox right there. So I laid out some rules of the road to keep things going Darwin every couple of hours. Keep out merry band together and stress-free. All you gotta do is _'claim'._ That’s how you mark your territory, your prey, your bed at night. One word. _Claimed._ "

"I ain't claimin' nothin'." Daryl answered in a defeated but still defiant tone.

"We gonna teach him, right?" Len growled out, advancing toward Daryl. Ready to teach him a lesson at Joe's command, but when it didn't come Len looked at him annoyed. "The rules say we got to teach him."

"It wouldn' be fair to punish you for violating a rule you never even knew existed." Joe, reasoned ignoring Len's small tantrum as the man started pacing pissed. 

"There ain't no rules no more." Daryl held on tight to his knife, ready to attack Len if he so much made a move toward him. 

"Oh there are, you know that." The older man was speaking very reasonable, understanding that the hunter was new to the group. Joe had taken a liking to the hunter, and had seemed to have taken him under his wing. "That's why I didn't kill you for the crossbow."

There was silence, Daryl and Len only staring each other down, as Joe went to grab the Cottontail. Daryl turned quick to stop him. "Hey."

"Easy there, partner." Joe gave him a reassuring look, as he held onto one end of the rabbit, leaving Daryl to hold onto the other end. Watching him confused, the two men watched as Joe took his hatchet and chopped the rabbit in half; so both men could have half. Throwing the head toward Len, the younger man only stared at Joe in disbelief before taking off toward the camp still fuming. Joe only watched Daryl, "Claimed, that’s all you gotta say. And He, ass end is still an end."

It only seemed that after that morning, Len had gotten worse with the taunting, claiming anything that Daryl even so much looked at. None of the other men seemed to be annoyed by Len's constant 'claiming' of items, finding it more amusing to watch the torment then anything. Joe, on the other hand, was quick to help the hunter out and would share his claimed food with him at times. 

After Len had tried to accuse him of stealing his half of the Cottontail, the same one which resulted in the man's death. Something Daryl had no remorse for, even though his Beth would have been very upset with him. Still every day, Daryl with 'The Claimers' as they liked to call themselves he still looked for an out; a perfect place or time to slip away without anyone taking notice. As the group continued on Daryl learned quickly that they were following some people who had killed one of the 'The Claimers' members, leaving the men hell bent on revenge. Following the other groups trail only pointed more in the direction of Terminus. A place Daryl didn't want to go unless he had Beth with him. 

He hated every moment with these men, despite Joe's great attempts to make him comfortable and welcomed, but the hunter still wanted nothing to do with these men. Daryl pressed on though, telling himself that he wasn't going to always be with these men, that he was going to be reunited with Beth, and help her raise their little family they had created. His world grew darker by the day, the lasting ray of light she had implanted into his life was slowly going out; but he still tried to not lose hope. 

"Claimed!" Dan yelled out, as he flopped onto a large comfortable couch, getting his dirty boots all over the couch. This was one of the last houses before the stretch to Terminus. It was a small cottage that was hidden away from the main road and train tracks; Daryl had found it early that morning when he had snuck away from the group to hunt. "Claimed all night. Ain't no one takin' this from me."

"Claimed," Daryl yelled suddenly from the bed room he had entered alone. He had half expected someone to have claimed the bedroom as soon as they had entered the house, but it had remained untouched. Dropping his crossbow onto the bed, the hunter took a seat on the bed, wishing he could share it with Beth; not with 'The Claimers'.

Catching sight of a small jewelry box on the dresser in front of him, Daryl leaned forward to grab the small jewelry box. Opening it, Daryl saw it only had a few pieces of jewelry in it; including two rings. A man's wedding band, and a woman's. Pulling the small diamond ring from the box, Daryl closed his eyes tight so that the tears wouldn't fall. 

"What you got there, Daryl?" Joe asked from the door, causing Daryl to look up; the older man was watching him carefully.

"Claimed." Daryl responded simply, pulling the man's ring out. Slipping it onto his finger, Daryl dropped the woman's ring back into the box to slip into his trash bag. He wasn't going to keep the box for long, only intending to keep the ring; for her.

"We won' be stayin' the night, Daryl. So you rest up now, but we head out in a few hours." There was a dangerous smirk came across the man's features, taking a swig of his flask. "I have a feelin' tonight's the night we catch those bastards."

Daryl only nodded, not liking the wild look in the older man's eyes, standing to make his way over to accept the offered flask. The jewelry box was a sign to Daryl, one that told him that it was time to move on from this group. Wanting no part in what they were planning to do to the poor saps once they found them; he wasn't going to help kill people who had done nothing to him. Taking a quick swig of the terrible liquid, Daryl handed it back to Joe so he could lay on the bed he claimed. Even if it was only an hour to relax, Daryl was going to take it; after Len no one bothered to mess with him not wanting to piss off Joe in the process. 

Propping the pillows up so he was sitting up comfortably on the bed, the hunter grabbed his crossbow to aim toward the door; just to make it clear on his claim. The men may not have bothered him, but he still did put it pass any of them to try. Looking down at the ring he had slipped on, Daryl slipped it off to put it back in the jewelry box with the other ring; he decided he wasn't going to put it back on until the other was on her finger, if he ever found her. Leaning his head back against the headboard, Daryl started to try and imagine how she much bigger she would have been at that time. 

Adrien had been made good on telling him about what he did when his wife was pregnant, since it helped him remember her just the way she was the night before it happened. The baby had started to move and kick around then, only bringing a burst of joy for the couple, giving them reassurance that it was okay. He had lost count of the days he had been without her, but the weather was starting to warm letting him know it was growing closer to summer. He only hoped he got to her before the baby was born, wanting to be the first to hold their child in his arms. If she was still alive. 

Closing his eyes tight, Daryl fought the tears, determined to not cry around these men over his lost love. He was already nicknamed the love-sick indoor cat by them, the last thing he wanted was for them to see him cry about it. He had been too obvious with his broken heart, even though he didn't realize it. It became very apparent he wasn't going to get any sort of rest done with his thoughts going to Beth. 

"I see him!! I see that mother fucker!!" Tony sounded too excited when he rushed back toward the group, a huge smile on his face. They had only stayed at the small cottage a few hours before setting back off, following the trail of the other group. "There's three of them, a man, woman, and boy."

"Well it looks to me that tonight is a good night, fellas. Let's go get those sons-of-bitches." Joe laughed motioning Tony to lead the way into the woods for a surprise attack. Only Daryl stood back, taking this as his chance to leave. 

Turning to move into the woods, just pick a direction and go the hunter stopped to think about what Tony had said. A man, a woman, and a boy. Twisting back to look in the direction where the men had gone, Daryl had a glimmer of a thought. No it couldn’t be, could it? Moving his feet quickly, Daryl had to see for himself who exactly these men were following. 

"Now who's gonna count down the ball dropper with me, huh?" He was able to hear Joe laugh out, as he silently moved closer into the dark. He was able to see Billy and Harley pointing their guns toward whoever they had caught. His heart only pounded harder. "Ten Mississippi! Nine Mississippi!! Eight Mississippi!! S--"

"Joe!" Daryl yelled out as he finally came into view. His heart suddenly in his throat as he came to a stop, his eyes widened when he saw them. Joe had a gun to Rick's temple, as Tony has his own pointed toward Michonne; both staring at him in shock. So they had been the one's The Claimers were tracking, Rick was the man he was told about. He didn't know what to do, he had to try and stop them. "Hold up."

"You're stoppin' me on eight, Daryl." Joe snapped, clearly annoyed since he was eager to put a bullet into Rick's temple. 

"Just hold up." Daryl spoke calmly as he made his way closer to his friends, ones he thought he would never see again. He was already too late for Sophia, Merle, Hershel, and Beth; he damn sure didn't want to be too late to save the three. He felt sick to stomach watching these men ready to gun down innocent people. 

"This is the guy that killed Lou, so we got nothin' to fuckin' talk about." Harley hissed, aiming his gun straight toward Rick. Wanting to pull the trigger. 

"The thing about nowadays is we got nothing but time." Joe said calmly, deciding to hear out the hunter. "Say your piece, Daryl."

"These people… you're gonna let 'em go." Daryl was being as calm as he could be on the outside, attempting to convince this man to spare his friends. On the inside the hunter was terrified for his own life as well as the other three. The vibes between The Claimers was thick with electricity, a dangerous kind. A menacing kind. "These are good people."

"Now..I-I think Lou would disagree with you on that." Joe retorted after a moment, staring at the man in disappointment. Looking at his friends, Daryl was ready to give anything to save them. Even if it meant giving his own life for them; that’s what family did. "I'll, of course, have to speak for him and all 'cause your friend here strangled him in a bathroom."

"You want blood, I get it." Daryl dropped his crossbow and black trash bag, the jewelry box thudding softly on the pavement. At that moment, he accepted his fate, opening his arms out to offer himself to these mad men. "Take it from me, man. Come on."

Joe's face turned into shock, seeing how passionate Daryl was about these people, these murderers in the older man's eyes. The hunter was able to see the hurt in the other man's eyes, as if he felt stupid for ever giving Daryl a chance in the first place. "This man killed our friend. See, now that right there is a lie. It's a _LIE_!!!!"

"Come on." Daryl started when he was suddenly met with the butt of Harley's riffle to his stomach, and Billy had attacked him from behind. Two sets of fist pounding into him. 

"No!" He had heard Rick scream, and Joe had yelled something as he laughed menacingly; by then though Daryl felt himself check out. Being thrown against the abandoned suburban that they were next to Daryl's thoughts went straight to Beth and how he was never going to see her again. He was going to die that night, and he was going to die for his friends. After screaming at her about leaving him alone to raise their child, Daryl laughed bitterly in his mind at the fact he was the one leaving her alone. 

Harley's fist connected once more against Daryl's face, knocking him to the ground where the two men were quick to start kicking him; against his body, his face, every part of him wasn't untouched by their brutal beating. These men were hell bent on death, and inflicting as much pain as they possibly can before finally killing him. The sounds of Carl's cries met Daryl's ears, but was helpless to rush to the teenagers side. Joe's laugh was only getting louder and more crazed, thirsty for blood. 

"I got him!" Joe yelled, and another gunshot had went off. The sounds of anything else was drowned out when the hunter started to black out from the pain. His thoughts repeating over and over that he loved Beth, pleading out telepathically for her to hear that his last thoughts were about her. Being yanked from the ground, Daryl was thrown head first into the side of the truck, catching a glimpse of the scuffle between Rick and Joe. Carl's screams and cries echoing through the forest, as well as Joe's cocky voice. "What the hell are you gonna do now, sport?"

Suddenly it all went still the moment Rick's teeth sank into Joe's neck, ripping flesh from his skin. Everyone had froze to watch Joe fall to the ground gurgling, choking on his own blood. This allowed Michonne to act and taking Tony's gun and shooting him through the head. With Harley and Billy standing shocked at what had just transpired that Daryl was able to recover enough to finally swing at Billy. Another gunshot went off, and Harley had fallen to the ground. 

Daryl's fist continued to collide into Billy's face, letting out everything he was holding in about these men out. Throwing the man to the ground, Daryl took the man's head and bashed it into the ground before lifting his foot to bash the man's face in with a curb stomp. Disoriented, Daryl thanked whoever it was watching over him as he stumbled back against the truck. He was able to hear Joe gurgling and dying on the ground a few feet from him, and the sound of a knife repeatedly being stabbed into flesh. When he looked up, he saw Rick with his arm gripping at Dan's neck repeatedly thrusting Joe's blade into the man's chest. He was able to see from the corner of his eye that Michonne was clinging to Carl, the object of Dan's sick fantasies, as his father continued to butcher the man. 

No one was able to move, just standing shocked as Rick continued his assault on the long dead man. Daryl's thoughts were not on the gruesome scene before them, but on the clearest fact to have slapped his face. Beth was right. 

\---

It was dawn by the time Daryl finished pulling the bodies from their small campsite; tossing them carelessly somewhere in the woods for walkers to feast on them. Not a walker in sight though, which took the hunter found calming, yet alarming. After what had happened, Rick had stood from the now almost unrecognizable, looking away so that Carl wouldn't look at the crazed look in his eyes. The former Sheriff then barked out for Michonne to take Carl to the truck, as he, himself stumbled from the body, making his way to the other side of the suburban; anything to get away from the body. 

And that was where the other man sat for hours, his eyes distant as if he had checked out. His hands hadn't stopped shaking, and Daryl let him be instead of asking him to help get rid of the bodies. When he had made his way back after the final body was disposed of, Daryl could see Rick still sitting there. He could see the blood all in his friend's beard and all over his face. The man was a sight, but not a sight Daryl felt Carl should see. Leaning his bow against the front of the truck, Daryl grabbed his red rag to dampen with the water in his bottle. 

"We should save that to drink." Rick said after a moment, not trying hard to stop his friend from damp the rag. 

"You can' see yourself, but he sure as hell can." Daryl nodded toward the suburban, indicating the fourteen year old that hadn't said a word to anyone since it happened. Rick stared at the offered rag, and took it to attempt to wipe some of the blood off his face. Taking a seat next to the sheriff, Daryl finally started to feel the guilt of his association with those men. After a small silence Daryl finally spoke "I didn' know what they were."

"How did you wind up with them?" Rick asked calmly, looking at his friend, truly happy to have him by his side. Daryl looked down, thinking about everything that happened leading to him joining the group. He thought about her and the baby. 

"I was with Beth..We got out together." Daryl started after another long pause. Rick listening to him carefully. "We together a long while…"

"Is she dead?" The question was like a knife stabbing his heart, much like how Rick had done to Dan. Looking down to his hands, Daryl felt himself wanting to cry once more for his lost girl. Looking at Rick for a brief moment, he knew that Beth wasn't dead, seeing the three the night before gave him that hope that Beth was out there too somewhere; waiting for him. 

"She just _gone_ … taken… Her and our baby." Daryl looked away to avoid the look of disgust that he expected to see on Rick's face. Instead he only stared at him. 

"Baby huh?" Rick asked, and Daryl nodded.

"We didn' plan it, we didn' plan anythin' that happened with us." Daryl couldn’t stop the words anymore, knowing he desperately needed to tell his best friend about his relationship with the youngest Greene. "Found out when we met this couple who had a place. Stayed with them a while, before a herd hit them. Only me, Beth, and one other got out alive. 

"After she split, it was only me and Beth again… Making our way to Terminus. She was convinced ya'll would be there." Daryl chuckled to himself. "She never gave up hope, and she was always right. The baby was barely starting to kick when they took her. After that, that's when they found me. I mean, I knew they were bad, but they had a code. It was simple. Stupid. But it was somethin'… it was enough at the time."

"You were alone.." Rick tried to reason, the hurt spread across his friend's face. He could see that the hunter was a different man since he last saw him, he could tell he was a broken man like he was when he had lost Lori; only Rick lost his mind, while Daryl tried to stay sane. 

"They were looking for some guy. Last night one of them said they spotted him, and they were quick to attack. Took it as my opportunity to leave," Daryl continued, ignoring Rick's reasoning. "But somethin' told me to stay, and that's when I saw you three, right when you saw me. I'm sorry, I didn' know what they could do.. I didn't realize how dangerous they actually were."

"Hey it's not on you, Daryl. Hey." Rick spoke, making the hunter look at him, "It's not on you. You're back with us now though, and that's something. You're my brother."

Daryl's heart swelled when Rick said those words to him, feeling like the curly haired man was more of a brother then Merle ever was. All his life he never had gotten acceptance from anyone, not even his own blood, but since the world had turned the hunter found new meanings of life. He was accepted and loved by a beautiful woman, seen as a dear friend to many, and he became the brother to the man who lead them from Atlanta. 

"We're gonna find Beth, Daryl." Rick spoke again, and Daryl saw the smile on Rick's face. Rick's blue eyes shining, showing the man that had searched tirelessly alongside the hunter to find a lost girl. The same man that was going to find Beth. "We'll find her."

\----

A young black man, at least seventeen, hurried as fast as his limp could toward the office of the man he was sent for. He wasn't allowed to know what the message being sent meant. He didn't care to know, he didn’t want to know about the sick things the men who controlled this place took part in. He only knew to not ask questions. 

"Gregory!" He yelled opening the door to head doctor's office. The office had been converted into a bedroom, Gregory's room. The man that had been occupying the room had been crushing a white pill into powder, his dark brown curly hair pulled back. The teenager knew that the pill he had just crushed up could have gone to help one of the dying patients on the floor, only it ended up the man's nose.

"What is it Noah?" He asked annoyed. 

"They wanted me to tell you they have something for you in room 5J." Noah spoke, and Gregory looked up in interest. "They said you really want to see this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you figured out there is a sequel, and well its gonna be quite different then season five and the route they went... so i hope you guys dig what i have in store. 
> 
> I am writing up the first chapter to the sequel, and should be having it out very soon. eeeek i hope i didn't fail you all.


End file.
